Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: My Own series of stories of Thomas & Friends in High School, guess which girl will become Thomas' girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1 Emily the New Girl

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment**_

Well, here it is, my very first attempt at writing Thomas and his friends into human forms. This series is going to be rated PG, with no swearing but there will be some action included, plus there is a bit of romance mixed into the story...see if you can find out, which girl our friend Thomas might fall in love with. Anyways, enjoy the first episode, there's plenty more on the way.

_**Episode 1: Emily the New Girl**_

The sun shone brightly on a warm september's morning, as Thomas and his best friend Percy walked along to the Sodor High School.

"It'll be wonderful to see all of our friends again," smiled Percy, "it feels like ages since we last saw them."

"You got to talk to them yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Both friends laughed as they continued walking along.

Both teenagers are at the age of sixteen, and both go to the Sodor High School. Thomas and Percy have been the best of friends, ever since they were 'young and foolish', they both live in the town of Ffraquhar and both are the top ranked students in the whole school.

Thomas proudly wears a blue T-Shirt with the number one on it, along with his dark blue jeans, black running shoes and has blue eyes and hair.

Percy on the other hand, has a light green T-Shirt with the number six on it, he has green hair and brown eyes, but he has the same jeans and shoes as Thomas does.

As the teens arrived at the school, they came on a terrible sight, there were 'Arry and Bert, the evil smelter class teens, they always like playing pranks on new comers.

"Same old 'Arry and Bert," groaned Thomas, "when are they ever going to learn?"

"Who knows?" sighed Percy, "well I better go see which classes we're in first period, I'll go see in the cafeteria!"

"Alright Percy!"

No sooner was Percy out of sight, then real trouble began...a scream could be heard coming from 'Arry and Bert's area.

"Leave me alone!" cried the voice.

"Not a chance, silly girly!" oozed 'Arry.

Thomas had seen many times in the past, the evil smelter teens pick on new students and everytime, he and Percy would make sure they wouldn't hurt the new comers. Thomas was sure that this time, he could handle it alone.

He picked up a few rocks and blew a whistle to the teens, "hey, peabrains!"

He threw the rocks, the girl ducked for cover, while 'Arry and Bert got hit by the rocks.

"Hey it's the blue twerp!" cried Bert, "let's get him 'Arry!"

'Arry and Bert tried to get Thomas, but instead ran into a wall after Thomas moved to the side.

"I don't know 'Arry and Bert, you always seem to fall for that everytime," chuckled Thomas, "now do you promise to stop picking on new students?"

"Fine, we'll stop," sulked 'Arry, "for today, anyways!"

'Arry and Bert walked away, then Thomas looked over to the girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said.

The girl had green hair with two pony tails sticking on both sides of her head, she also wore a dark green T-Shirt with a brown line design, regular blue jeans and black running shoes.

Thomas held out his left hand, "let me help you back up," he said kindly.

"Thank you," smiled the girl, grabbing onto his hand with both of her hands. In no time, Thomas had helped the girl back to her feet.

"Are you a new student?" asked Thomas.

"I am, I'm to start today, but I'm not sure if I want to go in."

"Don't worry, there might be some bad students in there with oversized egos, but the rest are really friendly."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, especially since you saved my life," the girl walked forward towards Thomas and gave him a small kiss on the right side of the face, then she walked slowly away.

"WAIT!" cried Thomas, "MY NAME IS THOMAS, WHAT'S YOURS?"

The girl was silent for a second, then, "My name is Emily, see you around!"

Emily walked her way into the school, while Thomas stood in that very spot for a few minutes.

Thomas stayed there for a while before noticing the time and ran as fast as his legs could take him to his classroom. Thomas dashed into the classroom just in time, but all out of breath.

"Late as usual Thomas," sniggered a voice, Thomas looked and noticed the voice was James'. He, Gordon and Henry were once again sitting in the row behind him.

"I couldn't help it," snapped Thomas, "those darn smelters teens were harming another new student and I..."

"Had to stop them right?" asked another voice, this one belonged to Thomas' Great Western friend Duck.

"That's right Duck," smiled Thomas.

"Welcome back Duck," said Percy, "how was your trip?"

"Oh fantastic, I just couldn't believe how many Great Western engines there were and in one location too. I even got a picture of the famous 'City of Truro'."

Duck pulled a picture out of the famous engine with Duck and Oliver (his closet friend), standing in front of the engine's buffers.

"City of Truro's not a real engine," sniffed Gordon, "Flying Scotsman is a real engine, meant for great speeds, I should know I'm the master of speed."

"Oh really Gordon," sniggered Thomas, "is that why you once rode your bike into a ditch?"

Gordon went red in the face, while Henry and James laughed loudly.

"Don't you start laughing at me," he snapped.

"Never mind Gordon," said another voice, this one belonged to Edward, a smart teenage boy, who was always seen with glasses covering his eyes, "they're only joking."

"Whatever!" sniffed Gordon.

"Morning all," called another voice, this one belonged to a boy with a number seven T-Shirt in brown, his name was Toby.

"Morning Toby," called Percy, "have any trouble with the morning transit train?"

"Nope, ran perfectly as always," he smiled.

The classroom was only big enough to house at least eleven desks, one for the teacher and the others were for the students. All eight students were present, but they could see that two seats were empty...again.

"Same old, same old," huffed Henry.

Then the door to the classroom opened, two more students came walking in, Thomas regonized one of them right away...

"Emily?"

"Oh hello Thomas," she smiled, "surprising we should be in the same class together."

"Do you know her, Thomas?" asked Duck.

"Yes, I met her this morning."

Percy laughed quietly as Thomas' cheeks went as red as James' hair.

Soon the teacher came in to begin class, but first he wanted the new students to introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Emily, I am a loyal hard worker, always willing to help in any situation, so if you need my help, don't be afraid to call," she then gave a wink, although she only meant it for Thomas.

"Hi, I'm Rosie," said the other girl, who had pink hair with two small pony tails, a pink shirt and a purple skirt, "I would like to learn how to be a good student, I'll always try my best to help whenever I can."

"Thank you, you two," said the teacher, "now please take your seats."

The only remaining seats were up at the front, and both were on both sides of...Thomas!

"That isn't fair," snapped James, "why is Thomas hogging the only two girls in our class?"

"He's not hogging them," snapped Gordon, "those are the only seats in the classroom, after all."

James only sulked - just then, the P.A. came on.

"Good morning students," said the voice, it was Sir Topham Hatt, principle of the school, "I'm glad to see some familar faces and some new ones too. Now please remember students, to please follow the rules that can be found in your new agendas...and that includes you James, we don't need a repeat performance of last year."

James went red in the face, while everyone in the classroom laughed loudly.

"What did happen," whispered Emily.

"I'll tell you after class okay," whispered Thomas.

"Okay," she smiled happily.

"Also," continued Sir Topham Hatt, "I would also like to see both Thomas and Emily in my office right away."

Thomas and Emily were worried after hearing this.

In a short while, Thomas and Emily were sitting in front of the desk of Sir Topham Hatt, but he wasn't alone, Mister Percival the vice principal was there too.

"Thomas," said Sir Topham Hatt, "I saw you fighting 'Arry and Bert again this morning."

He played the video tape, showing Thomas with the smelter teens again.

"Ah, to be fare sir, I never once layed a single finger on them, I just moved to the side and they did the rest."

"Maybe so, but you did throw rocks at them."

"I know, I'm sorry sirs."

"It's okay Thomas," said Mister Percival, "and don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"Now," said Sir Topham Hatt, "I see you've met Emily already, she is very special, for she's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" gasped Thomas.

"Yes Lady Hatt and I are her parents, she is our one and only daughter. Now we do have a problem, someone's been trying to get rid of me as of late, I think you know who..."

"Diesel 10," snapped Thomas.

"Who is Diesel 10?" asked Emily, "and daddy, you never told me this before, why were you keeping this a secret from me?"

"I just didn't want you to worry Emily, plus Diesel 10 didn't seem too big of a threat, so I felt no reason to tell you, but I suppose now's a good time to tell you about him."

"Diesel 10 was at one time, my assistent, until I caught him stealing from this school and after hearing reports of him hurting students, I fired him from this school and got a court order to keep him away. Sadly that wasn't going to stop him, right Thomas?"

"That is true sir," answered Thomas, "Diesel 10 tried to attack our school two years ago, thankfully my friends and I were able to stop him, but he suffered a huge blow. His right arm was crushed under the weight of a falling beam, last we heard he was given a robotic arm with a claw attached."

"Yes and now, he's swearing revenage on our family, which means Emily, my dear...for your own safety, you're going have to stay somewhere else."

"What? But daddy..."

"I'm sorry honey, but I just don't want to see you get hurt," then he looked over to Thomas, "would it be okay if Emily stayed with you?"

"Ah sure," smiled Thomas, "Emily can stay with me, I'm sure my folks won't mind that at all, I just hope Annie and Clarabel will agree to this idea."

"Alright then, it's settled," then he looked over to Emily, "I'll come by once and a while to see you okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"Now Thomas, our butler will be delivering a few of Emily's belongings to your house this afternoon, will you be at home during that time?"

"Yes sir, I will."

"Very well then, I'm counting on you Thomas to protect my daughter, keep her safe no matter what, okay?"

"Understood sir."

Emily remained silent as she looked down to the floor.

Towards the end of the day, the teens were waiting at the bus stop, waiting for a bus to take them to Ffraquhar.

"Hey Thomas!"

It was Percy running up to his best friend, "hey Percy, high five!"

Both teens hands slapped so loudly, that right away their hands started going red, but they didn't mind, they just laughed happily.

"Hey Percy, listen there's someone I would like you to meet."

"Oh yes, I know you, you're Emily, one of the new students of the classroom, I'm Percy. I've been Thomas' best friend ever since we were young kids."

"You two weren't always friends," the three teens looked and found Toby walking towards them, "remember the little coal dust accidents when you snuck into the rail yards."

"That was years ago Toby," said Percy.

Thomas felt someone pull on the left sleve of his shirt, it was Emily, "what's the matter?" asked Thomas.

Emily didn't say anything, but she did look sad.

"Looks like Thomas has gotten himself a girlfriend," sniggered another voice, it was James.

"Geez Thomas, what are you trying to do, take all the ladies from us?" snapped Gordon.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Didn't Percy tell you?" asked Henry, "Rosie had written on all the pages of her notebook 'I love Thomas', and I mean on all the pages!"

"Bumpers and buffers," groaned Thomas.

"Stop stealing the ladies Thomas," called James, "leave some for us!"

Their bus had already arrived, so that meant the teens could leave for home, laughing over Thomas' predicament.

"Never mind them Thomas," said Toby, "you know how boastful those three can get."

"Besides, I think they're just jealous of you as they always are. Remember when they went on strike, we still went to class while they made fools of themselves."

"That is true," said Thomas, now smiling brightly, "thanks my friends."

Emily however wasn't smiling, she hardly said a word at all.

Soon the bus arrived outside of Thomas' house, "hey Thomas," called the bus driver, who's name was Bertie, "whenever you get the chance, why don't we go for that rematch you promised me."

"You just won't let go of it, will you?"

"Nope," chuckled Bertie.

Thomas and Emily got off the bus and walked over to the house, where Annie and Clarabel were waiting.

"Hi, big brother," they said, "we're glad you've come home."

"Hello my little sisters, now where's mom and dad?"

"They've gone off on another business trip," said Annie, "we told them about allowing another person to live with us for a while and they have agreed."

"That's wonderful, did you hear that Emily?"

Emily still didn't say a word, she was still feeling terrible.

Annie and Clarabel helped Thomas bring all of Emily's belongings to the spare guest room, it took them a good three hours to carry all the bags.

"That's too many of them," groaned Annie.

"We need to have a break," said Clarabel.

"Alright, go have a break, I need to get started on dinner anyways."

When Thomas got back downstairs, he found Emily sitting at the kitchen table, crying into both of her hands.

"Emily? Are you okay?" asked Thomas.

"No, I'm not okay," she cried, "my life is now in complete ruins, what if I never get to see my family or my home ever again?"

Emily cried even more, her tears poured from her eyes even harder than before.

Thomas felt sorry for Emily, he knew all too well what it was like to be away from his family and his home, he could remember the disasters at Great Waterton when he got lost in a mine.

"Will I ever be able to go home?" she cried again.

"Oh I'm sure you will," smiled Thomas, trying to cheer her up, "just give your father some time, I'm sure he'll have Diesel 10 caught in no time and you'll be able to go home. In the meanwhile, why don't you make yourself at home, our home is your home okay?"

Emily looked over to Thomas, revealing her tear soaked face, her tears started to come out faster. Then she got up from her chair and ran towards Thomas, grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"It's not fair, I don't want to lose my family," she cried again.

She cried some more, then she felt something wipe away her tears, Thomas was using a soft tissue to wipe Emily's tears away.

"You won't lose them Emily," he said quietly.

"How do you know Thomas?"

"I just know, I can't really explain okay? Don't worry about it, plus I won't let anything hurt you okay?"

"Thank you Thomas," she cried a little more.

Thomas very gently wrapped his arms around Emily, holding her close to him and giving her a hug to cheer her up.

That night, just as everyone was getting ready for bed, Thomas went over to Emily's room, he knocked on the door, but got no reply.

"Emily, are you okay in there?"

After a minute or so, he opened the door and noticed Emily fast asleep on the bed, with a stuffed blue bear toy being hugged tightly.

Thomas walked into the room, then he tucked Emily in gently, trying his best not to wake her up.

"Good night Emily," smiled Thomas, "I'll see you in the morning."

He carefully closed the door, then he went off to change.

Annie and Clarabel however weren't ready for sleep, they wanted to hear a story.

"Tell us the story of the magical Lady, Thomas," pleaded Annie, "we love hearing that story."

"I know," he chuckled, "dad usually tells you that story more often then he does with any other stories, alright I'll tell you."

He sat down in the chair, which sat in between the girl's beds, then Thomas began to tell the story.

"Once upon a time, a long time ago, a special gift was given to the people of Sodor. A magicial lady who could grant wishes and make the impossible, possible. For years, the lady lived happily, until an evil man came and tried to get rid of her, but using her powers, the lady was able to change the man's attitude changing him to good."

"The two settled down and had a couple of kids, life was good until the day, the magicial lady disappeared. Legend has it that she disappeared somewhere around Muffle Mountain and should anyone find her, she will grant them any wish."

Thomas looked to see Annie and Clarabel, fast asleep.

He walked slowly out of the room, closing the door gently, then he walked off back to his room, thinking over the entire day's events and remembered seeing Emily's sad eyes.

"Don't you worry Emily, I won't let anything hurt you, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2 Master of the School

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment**_

Well here I go again with a new tale of Thomas & Friends as humans. Of course like last time, this piece is rated PG with no swearing. Now for this episode, I am bringing in more characters into the series like Spencer, Victor, Kevin and Hiro. These next few chapters are going to be based on the original adventure 'Hero of the Rails'. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

_**Episode 2: Master of the School**_

_**Based on "Hero of the Rails" by "Sharon Miller"**_

The next morning, after getting a ride with Bertie, Thomas and Emily walked along side by side. Thomas was telling Emily about James' incident from the year before.

"James borrowed Sir Topham Hatt's car to deliver coal for Hector and his family, of course it had snowed the night before and to make things worse, it was snowing again. He drove into Shen Valley and got stuck in a snowdrift."

"Well, after a quarter of an hour, Hector found him and towed the car to the house. Hector did thank James for all he had done, but if I remember correctly your father was not happy."

"Well, at least I now know why my father was cross on that day," Emily sighed unhappily, "I hope my parents are okay."

"Oh I'm sure they're okay," he said, trying to cheer Emily up.

A few small tears came into Emily's eyes, she was feeling sad, "Thomas," she asked, "can I ask for a small hug?"

Thomas stopped walking, he looked over to Emily and smiled, "sure."

Emily walked slowly towards Thomas, placing her head gently on his chest, then Thomas wrapped his arms around Emily. Then he heard her cry, Thomas didn't mind as they stood there, just a bit of a distance away from their school.

After the little hug, the two continued on to the their school - all of the sudden, they heard a loud bike's bell going off. Thomas looked back and noticed a silver blur coming.

The sliver blur flashed by, blowing a gust of wind at the two teens.

"What was that?" asked Thomas and Emily in unison.

They weren't the only ones who saw the silver blur, many of the students got blasted by the wind too.

"Bubbling sodas," gasped Henry.

"Bust my books," said Percy in surprise.

"Watch my hair," snapped James.

"Gosh!" called Toby as he feel to his knees by the winds.

"Slow down speedy!" cried Edward.

"Oh my," gasped Rosie jumping out of the way.

"You're braking the rules riding that bike in the school!" cried Duck.

"Road Raitor!" shouted Gordon.

The ten teenagers were sitting in their classroom, talking about the...whatever it was that flashed by them earlier.

"Who ever that was, obviously has no respect for the rules, does he?" asked Duck.

"That's true Duck," said Percy, "still I'd like to know who that person was, did anybody see his face?"

All the teens said that they hadn't.

"He was big," said James.

"He was wearing silver clothing," added Gordon.

"He was going very, very fast too," put in Henry.

"That can only mean it's..." Thomas began, then the door opened, then the silver blur came in, his bike was decked out with sleak plates, all pointing down.

As he removed his helmet, eight of the teens all groaned and yelled out "SPENCER!"

Indeed it was, the silver haired teenager, son of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford was standing in front of their classroom.

"Hello Sodor High School!" he shouted.

"What are you doing here Spencer?" asked Gordon crossly, "the Mainland high school's not good enough for you?"

"No," sniffed Spencer, "it's top of the line, although I am going to miss it."

"Why's that?" asked Thomas.

"I have an important job to do, my parents...the Duke and Duchess are having a new house being built and I am to bring them building materials, so which means during the day, I'll be attending school with you lot. I'm going to be very busy, no time to chat!"

Spencer put his helmet back on, then he rode away into the empty hallways.

"Cinders and Ashes!" groaned Thomas, "having that speedy Spencer in our school for one day is bad."

"Having him here all year is going to drive me nuts!" grumbled James.

"It's disgraceful," snapped Gordon.

"It's disgusting," put in James.

"It's Dispicable," finished Henry.

"Thomas," whispered Emily, "Spencer's not as bad as everyone says, is he?"

"No, he's worse. Just be careful, should you cross his path again."

Later that day, Thomas and Percy were bringing some new textbooks back to their classroom. As they walked along, struggling under the weight of the books, Spencer walked by.

"A little more effort and you might make it back to class before lunchtime!" then he walked away.

"Bossy know it all!" grumbled Percy.

Later in gym class, Gordon was riding along on his bike all around the track, when he heard a loud bell.

"Out of my way slowpoke!" called Spencer, ringing his bell even louder.

"Oh, the indignity of it all!" he groaned.

Rosie was bringing in some supplies for art class, when Spencer showed up.

"They should have sent a real student to do this job."

"I am a real student!" groaned Rosie.

"Not when you can't carry all those supplies on your own. You should let a man like myself do the job, while you go pretty yourself."

"Enough of that Spencer!" It was Thomas, as he and Emily were just coming out from their math class, "if you want to pick on someone, then pick on me!"

Rosie watched in disbelieve, she couldn't believe that Thomas, the coolest teenager of the school was standing up for her.

"It's only a shame that all your talents are going to waste here!" sniffed Spencer.

"They are not!" snapped Thomas, "let me tell you..."

At that moment, the school bell rang, "we'll have to continue our little talk later, Thomas!"

Thomas, Emily and Rosie watched as Spencer walked importantly away, then they all set off for art class.

At the bus stop that night, the ten teens could only talk about Spencer.

"He said I should be working on a farm," said Toby, "he said it's because I smell."

"He's taken over my track in gym class," huffed Gordon.

"He insulted me earlier," said Rosie.

"He'll never have the best haircut like me," said James.

"He'll never have manners," said Edward.

"That Spencer's just a bully that needs to be brought down a peg or two," said Henry.

All the teenagers agreed to that.

The next morning, Thomas and Emily both walked with their bags nearly filled to the top with books. Percy, Gordon, Edward & James were walking in closely behind, when they saw Spencer, leaning aganist a wall.

"Deary me Thomas," he said with a sly tone in his voice, "it's just as well, that my parents don't have a toy soldier like you working on the new house, it would never get finished."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Thomas, you can't carry heavy loads, you're too weak!"

Thomas was upset and so were the other students, this time Spencer had crossed the line and had gone too far!

"Oh yes I can! I can carry just as much as you can!"

"He can carry more!" cried Percy.

"Thomas is not a toy soldier," huffed Gordon.

"He's one of the best students in our school," said Edward.

"Not forgetting to mention that he's very strong," said James.

The Sodor High School students continued to argue with Spencer, until at last he spoke up..."very well Thomas, meet at dawn at Gordon's hill, we shall have a contest of strength!"

Thomas started to look nervous, but the others all looked over to Spencer, looking eager.

"We will each take heavy loads up then down the hill and back, then and only then we'll see who's the fastest and the strongest, and we'll find out who's the weaklink."

Spencer got onto his bike and rode away, leaving Thomas with an uneasy feeling.

"Cinders and Ashes!" he groaned, "I can't do this, Spencer will surely beat me in a contest of strength and speed."

The other teenagers could see that Thomas was worried and this started to worry them, except Percy who's always looking on the bright side of things.

"You're one of the highest ranked students of our school, and you'll show Spencer what we Sodor High School students can do! I know you can do this, right best friend?"

"You are right Percy, I can do it! I will meet Spencer at dawn and I will win!"

The next day, in the early hours of the morning, the ten teens gathered at the bottom of Gordon's hill, as they waited for Spencer to show up. Soon he arrived, looking over confident while Thomas felt nervous.

"Are you sure that I can do this Percy?" he asked, "it is a huge challenge."

"Of course you can do it Thomas, remember you are the number one, you can overcome anything that comes your way, you've done so in the past and you can do it again."

Thomas started to feel a little better.

Spencer's load was mostly the heavy building materials he was suppose to take to the house, while Thomas had only his books and Emily riding along with him.

"Maybe you should ask that purple haired shrimp girl to go with you," laughed Spencer, "then you'll have the same amount of weight on your bike."

Emily only gave Spencer a dirty look, Thomas didn't pay attention.

"Show him what you can do Thomas!" called Gordon.

"Take him down a peg or two!" encouraged Henry.

"I hate to say it but...GO THOMAS!" shouted James.

At last, the two were ready for the race, Edward came up in front, "now remember you two, you are to follow the path up this hill and come back once done, you may only stop for water."

Then he blew a whistle, the contest had began! Thomas peddled with every ounce of his strength.

"I can do this, I'll show Spencer that I'm no weaklink!"

Spencer smiled boardly to himself, "I'll show Thomas who's the strongest and who is the weakest, he'll soon regret challenging the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's son!"

The other eight teens continued to cheer on for their friend, "good luck Thomas!"

Thomas and Spencer peddled their hardest up the hill, then they rolled down the other side with ease. The return run up the other side was tough - for Thomas, he was going red in the face.

"Don't push yourself too hard Thomas," advised Emily.

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage, I did beat Bertie in a race afterall."

"Silly little boy," called Spencer, "when will you learn?"

"I can do anything I want to, and I want to win!" he groaned.

Thomas continued to peddle but his energy was slowly disappearing - at last, he reached the top of the hill.

"Now for the easy part, making it to the bottom before Spencer, hang on Emily!"

"I'm holding on!"

What Thomas didn't know was that his brakes had failed on him, when they got to the top. He was due to find out as he raced down the hill.

"Better slow down," advised Emily.

"Good idea," he said.

Thomas tried to apply his brakes, but he couldn't slow himself down, "oh botheration, I've lost the brakes!"

Thomas raced on down the hill at ever increasing speed, and was soon caught up with Spencer.

"You won't beat me that easily," he called.

Thomas wasn't focusing on that, he just wanted to stop. Spencer reached the bottom first, then Thomas flashed by five seconds later.

"Now that's fast," gasped Spencer.

"Slow down Thomas!" called Duck.

"I can't! I'VE LOST MY BRAKES!"

Thomas rolled on down into the valley, Emily held on as tightly as she could, Thomas tried to brake with his feet, but that didn't work.

The duo rode on for a while down the steep embankment, crashing through bushes and low hanging branches before coming to a stop.

"Are you okay Emily?"

"I think so," she groaned.

They looked around, it was quiet, "Spencer will probably boast for days on how he won the contest and the others are going to be so worried...where are we anyways?"

Neither Thomas or Emily knew excatly where they were, then they heard a voice.

"Hello?" They gasped when they heard the voice, they went silent, "hello?"

"The voice seems to be coming from that old house Thomas," said Emily.

"Maybe we should have a look."

They left the bike by a tree, then went to check the inside. The house was rotted out badly, they cleared away as much as they could - then Thomas and Emily gasped, their eyes popped wide with wonder. There sitting in front on them on the floor was an old man.

"Hello," he said smiling a little, "I heard you lost your brakes, that doesn't happen when you are going down a hill."

He showed a kind warm smile, which made Thomas and Emily feel a little better.

"Hello, I'm Emily."

"And my name is Thomas."

"Ah, hello Thomas and Emily, my name is Hiro."

Thomas wasn't sure what to say, "how long have you been here," asked Emily.

"Where did you come from?" asked Thomas, after a second.

"Well that's a long story, do you two like stories?"

"Yes," smiled Thomas, "I tell my sisters stories all the time, whenever my parents are away."

"And I've always like hearing stories from my father," said Emily.

"Then I hope you'll like mine," so Hiro began, "I came here thirty years ago from Tokyo Japan, I was one of the first teachers to teach at the Sodor High School."

Thomas and Emily were now amazed, they listened carefully as Hiro continued to tell his story...

"I used to teach at one of Tokyo's finest schools, I taught my students so much. They often called me 'The Master of the School', that was until the day the school was closed. After that, I came to Sodor to teach at the newly opened Sodor High School."

"Did you come alone?" asked Emily.

"Not at all, I came with my dear wife Koyuki, our five year old daughter Yoshida and soon to be born son Yuji. We bought our new home, then I applied for the job as a teacher at the Sodor High School, I taught my students in the same way as I did back in Tokyo. They called me 'Master of the School' here too, I was very happy."

"Then what happened?" asked Thomas.

"I was taking my class on a field trip threw this area, at the time it was a construction zone. Then one of my students made a mistake and nearly caused the house to fall on them. I ran back in and told them to get out quickly, sadly I couldn't get out, I was pinned down which crushed my left arm and legs."

"I've seen at least fifteen winters here, so that means I've been here for fifteen years."

Thomas and Emily were amazed, "how did you survive?" asked Emily.

"My many animal friends helped me out, they would bring me food and water, whenever they can. I call them using various different animal sounds, but I don't know how much longer I can last like this."

"Do you miss your family?" asked Thomas.

"Yes I do, I miss them more than ever, but I'm sure they have forgotten about me, as I'm sure everyone else has. In fact, you two are the first two people I've seen in years."

Emily and Thomas felt sorry for Hiro, they could see that their new friend, the once proud 'Master of the School' was now alone and scared.

"Don't you worry Hiro," said Thomas, "you'll be seeing more of us, we'll come by to visit you everyday."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want you two to go out of your way to help me."

"It's no trouble at all," said Emily, "and that's not all, we'll find a way to get you out of here and get you to a hospital."

"Then we'll take you to see your family again," added Thomas.

Hiro was so happy that tears started to come into his eyes and he smiled a huge smile, "thank you Thomas and Emily, thank you so much."

Thomas and Emily beamed with pride, then they gave Hiro some of the leftover water that they had brought with them.

After thirty minutes of walking, Thomas and Emily finally reached the town of Ffraquhar. They walked into a bike, car and lorry repair shop, owned by Victor.

"Thomas, tell me my friend, what were doing racing Spencer on Gordon's hill, are you crazy? Next time Spencer tells you to do something, do me a favour and say no."

"Okay Victor," smiled Thomas.

He and Emily had almost forgotten about the race from this morning, they were mostly thinking over Hiro and the promise they made for him.

"There you are Thomas," called Spencer, "I guess you couldn't handle the hill after all!"

"Good morning Spencer, well done!"

"What...what did you say?"

"I said good morning and well done!"

"I...er...ah...thanks."

"Do you need your bike fixed Spencer, or are you just going to stand around here gossiping, you're taking up a lot of space."

"How dare you, nobody speaks to me like that!"

Spencer rode off, grumbling.

"He's all talk and no show," said Victor, Thomas chuckled, then he introduced Victor to Emily, then he gave Victor his bike, "alright Thomas, I'll have your bike fixed before the end of the day."

"Thank you Victor," then the three of them heard a loud noise from inside the shops.

"Ah, Kevin!" A young teenager at the age of fourteen came out from the back of the shops, "I told you to stack the shelves before you go for school, not to operate the crane again."

"Sorry boss, I just thought I could get it done quickly, it was just a slip of a hook."

Victor sighed to himself, "see you two later!" he called to Thomas and Emily.

The two teens waved back, till they were out of sight, now they just had to figure out how to help Hiro.


	3. Chapter 3 Constructive Efforts

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment**_

Well here's the next installment, this time the narrow gauge engines are coming in as the junior students of the high school. Plus this chapter continues where we left off before, when Thomas and Emily promised Hiro that they would help. Oh and if you've guessed that Emily is going to be Thomas' girlfriend, you might want to think again after reading this chapter.

_**Episode 3: Constructive Efforts**_

_**Based on "Hero of the Rails" by "Sharon Miller"**_

The next morning, Thomas was walking down the hallways to where the junior high students were.

"Hello Thomas," called another voice, it was Emily, "what are you up to today?"

"I'm going to see my friends Skarloey and Rheneas."

"Why are you going to see them?"

"Well remember what we said to..." Thomas paused and looked around to see the hallways empty except for him and Emily, "Hiro? Well I figure the only way to help him to carry him out of there on a wagon. Now Skarloey and Rheneas are the best when it comes to this stuff."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to ask them?"

"They're good friends, they'll build it without asking questions - come with me, I'll show you what I'm talking about."

"This I have to see," so Emily followed Thomas to Rheneas and Skarloey's classroom.

"So will you two help me?" asked Thomas.

"Of course Thomas," said Rheneas.

"We'll be glad to help you," agreed Skarloey.

"Wow! You weren't kidding they're not even asking questions," gasped Emily.

"Well knowing Thomas, he probably needs it for something important," said Skarloey, "besides Rheneas and I don't mind building."

"We've been doing that ever since we were kids," added Rheneas, "so Thomas are you going to be introducing us to your friend here?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot - this is Emily, she's one of the new students in my class."

"It's an honor to meet you two," she smiled.

"Out of the way," snapped a voice, a younger teenage boy with blonde hair walked past, "stupid homework assigments."

"That was Duncan," said Skarloey, "he's always like that."

"If you think he's bad, try Sir Handel, those two are like two peas in a pod," chuckled Thomas.

"So Thomas, what time would you like us to come over?" asked Rheneas.

"Ah, come by around seven thirty, okay?"

"Got you!" said Skarloey and Rheneas in unison.

Around lunchtime, Thomas and Emily were in the cafeteria thinking on what else they could do for Hiro.

"Maybe we should to bring him some food too," suggested Thomas, "and maybe we should bring some tools along to cut that wood up."

"That could help."

"Help what?" snapped a voice, both teens looked and noticed Spencer.

"Don't you have class right now?" asked Thomas.

"Not yet, you two are up to something and I have the right to know about it, so either you tell me or I'll find out for myself!"

"Sorry Spencer, but it's none of your business," said Emily angerily.

"Fine, I'll find out for myself," Spencer looked down to Thomas' lunch tray, he slapped it off the table, "have a good lunch!"

"Idoit!" cried Thomas, "great, well I suppose I could go on without any lunch."

"Ah, hello," said another voice, the two teens looked to see Rosie, "if you want, you can have my lunch."

Rosie held out her lunchbox for Thomas, "it's a special chicken lunch I made this morning."

"Thanks," he said, excepting the lunchbox, he took a bite of the food, "you made this yourself?"

"Yep."

"It's good."

"Well thank you, well I hope you'll enjoy it, I'm heading off to the library."

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Emily.

"A little bit, but that's okay I can always eat something when I get home."

"That's not a good idea, why don't you have the rest of my lunch, I couldn't eat another bite."

"Thank you," smiled Rosie.

"Alright well I better go, Thomas, I'll meet you later at the bus stop okay?"

"Okay Emily," he said.

Emily walked away from the cafeteria, then she looked to see Thomas and Rosie talking, this made her feel a little sad, "they're only talking, that's all."

Later on at the bus stop, Thomas was waiting as Emily finally came running out, "I found some important information on...you-know-who, I finally found where his family is."

"Well let's hope they haven't moved away."

"Well we won't know for sure. Now, we need to make a stop by the bike shop and pick up my bike, then we'll go visit..."

"Visit who?" Spencer was standing nearby and he heard what they were saying, "who are going to see and who's family would that be?"

"Ah...well...ah," Emily didn't want to say anything.

"Rosie!" shouted Thomas at once, "we're helping her to find her family."

"You're lying."

"Who? Me? Cinders and Ashes, Spencer, I swear you've gone nuts, cause I'm telling you the whole truth."

"I can tell that you are lying, I'll find out your sneaky plan Thomas and I'll ruin it, as I've done on several occasions."

Then he rode off.

"What a bully!" groaned Emily.

"You should see him in the wintertime, he really hates the snow and he will complain about it none stop."

"Say Thomas, I was wondering, why can't we tell anyone else about you-know-who?"

"Spencer's your main reason, if he finds out about...you-know-who, then he'll have him sent to an insane assulm instead of a hosptial and tell them that he's crazy. He hasn't seen his family in years, so I'm not going to allow that jerk Spencer ruin the rest of his life."

"I get it now."

"Ah, hi," called another voice, it was Rosie once again, "I'm sorry to interupte your conversation, but I was just wondering if you had gotten down all the notes the teacher wrote down earlier."

"I did," said Emily.

"Oh Cinders and Ashes!" groaned Thomas, "I didn't, I was doing another assignment at the time."

Rosie then held out her notebook, "I copied all the notes down before the teacher earsed the board, you can use my notes if you want."

"But what about you, you won't be able to complete your homework without these."

"Don't worry about me," she giggled, "I can remember it all, I'll be just fine. To be honest, I don't usually take down notes."

"Then why did you write them down today?"

"I did them for you."

"For me?"

"Yep!"

Thomas was just speechless, he was starting to blush, "well thank you."

"Your welcome," smiled Rosie as she walked away, "you can give me that notebook back tomorrow, okay?"

Thomas was silent as he watched Rosie walk over to her bus, "you punk!" Thomas felt someone slap him on the back, it was James and he wasn't alone.

"What was that for?" he asked angerily.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean come on, you're hanging out with Emily, and Rosie just happens to give you her notes, that she wrote down for you."

"You are trying to steal the ladies away from us!" snapped Gordon.

"No, it's not what you think," groaned Thomas.

"That Rosie can make a strange story that much is for sure," said Percy, "I wrote down those notes earlier, I knew Thomas was going to need them, so I asked Rosie to give him the notes."

"Still, didn't you hear what she said?" asked James angerily.

"Yes I did and that was acting," he chuckled, "Rosie was practising for the drama club."

"She was acting?" asked Gordon and James in unison.

"That's right, so there's no reason to beat Thomas up. Unless you want Hank to have a little talk with you, or should I call Murdoch and let him know?"

James and Gordon made the wise choice and walked off for their bus stop.

"Percy...why did you...?"

"Save your life, hey that's what friends are for."

"Yes that's true, thanks Percy."

At that moment, the bus pulled up, "all aboard," called Bertie.

As the bus rolled on down the road to Ffraquhar, Thomas was still thinking over what Rosie had said to him before.

"There's the stuck up Harold," groaned Percy, looking out the window and watching a helicopter fly by.

"Do you know the pilot Percy?" asked Emily.

"You can say that, I once raced Harold the pilot to prove to him that I'm not as slow as a tortoise, boy the look on his face when I beat him, it was priceless."

"It sure was amazing," said Thomas, joining in on the conversation, "I'm still overall shocked that you of all people were able to beat Harold, who was flying a helicopter, while you were riding on your bike."

"You were riding on your bike while racing a helicopter?" asked Emily.

"Yep, they don't call me 'Percy the Fast' for nothing you know."

"You're the only one who says that," chuckled Thomas.

"Nonscene Thomas, lots of people say that all the time!"

"Sure they do," he said, still chuckling, "just like they still talk about the coal yard incident."

"They do not."

"They do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Are you two going to fight all the way to Ffraquhar or am I going have to step in to stop this?"

"You don't need to that, Emily," said Toby, "they're always doing that, they never mean any harm at all."

"Oh I see."

"Still I would like to know what you and Emily were talking about before Rosie came to you with those notes," said Percy.

"I'm sorry Percy, but at this point we can't tell you anything."

"Why not Thomas?"

"It's top secret, I'm sorry."

"Oh that's okay."

Soon the two teens came into Victor's shop and there was Thomas' bike all fixed. Just as the teens were leaving, Emily noticed two huge wheels.

"What are you going to do with those old wheels Victor?"

"Those old things, they're just taking up space, I'm waiting for someone to take them away."

"Maybe we could take them off your hands."

"Aren't you two busy with homework assignments?"

"Maybe," said Thomas meekily, "but this won't take us that long at all, besides that we like to help whenever we can."

"Would you like a helping hook?" called Kevin, grabbing the crane's keys.

"No thank you Kevin," cried Thomas and Emily in unison.

Soon they had the wheels on the back of Thomas' bike and the two of them set off for the hill. As they went along, they heard a loud bicycle bell going off.

"It's Spencer," gasped Thomas, "can't let him see us, otherwise he'll take the wheels to the junkyard."

Thomas rode his bike beside some thick bushes, then he and Emily waited till Spencer rode by. Spencer however stopped, and looked around, Thomas and Emily didn't dare to breath.

"I thought for sure I saw someone riding on ahead of me - oh well," he got back onto his bike and rode away.

"Cinders and Ashes," groaned Thomas, "that was too close for comfort."

Thomas and Emily then rode up to the old house, Hiro was happy to see them again.

"We brought you some food and water," said Emily.

"Thank you so much," then he looked over to Thomas' bike, "what are the wheels for?"

"We're going to be using those on the cart that will carry you to the hospital," explained Thomas, "my friends Skarloey and Rheneas are going to be helping us build it, but don't worry I didn't tell them about you."

"They didn't even ask what we needed the cart for," added Emily.

"Well you heard what they said, they know that I need the cart for something important so they don't bother to ask."

"Sounds to me like you have some wonderful friends," smiled Hiro.

"Yeah we do - say Hiro, would it be okay if we told just one of our friends? Don't worry he can keep a secret and I'm sure he would be honored to meet you."

"I think that would be great."

Emily gave Thomas her cellphone, then he made a phone call to Percy.

In less than an hour, Percy arrived, "why did you want to meet up with me here, Thomas?"

"Come inside, there's someone I want you to meet."

So Thomas led Percy inside the ruined house, they walked along till they found him. Percy was in complete shock with the sight that was in front of him.

"Hiro, this is my best friend Percy."

"Ah hello there," he said quietly.

"Hello Percy," Hiro said with a smile, "It's such an honor to meet you, your friends have told me alot about you."

"They have?"

"Yes they have, they told me all about your little adventures. You are lucky to have special friends, I think that's because you are special too."

Percy blushed when Hiro said that, "do you have special friends?"

"Yes I do...or at least I did, before I was left here."

Emily and Thomas then explained about what happened to Hiro, fifteen years ago, then they told Percy of how they are going to help.

"Skarloey and Rheneas are going to help with the cart, that just leaves us with the problem of keeping this a secret from Spencer."

"Why is that Thomas?" asked Percy.

Emily told Percy all Thomas had told her before.

"Don't you guys worry, I promise not to tell anyone about Hiro or where he is."

"I know you can keep a promise Percy," smiled Thomas, "you certainly proved that years ago, after our bus driver passed out and you promised to get us home."

"Did you really?" asked Hiro.

"Yes I did, I drove the bus all by myself and I was only twelve during that time."

"Where did you learn to drive?" asked Emily.

"I didn't, I just took a chance - if it meant helping my friends get home, then I had to try, plus I had seen many times before how the driver drives the bus."

Emily and Hiro were indeed surprised, "well that's my best friend Percy for you, he'll help in any way he can."

"Yes I can see that Thomas," smiled Hiro.

Thomas then handed Emily, her cellphone back, "I wonder if I can get a signal from in here..." thankfully she could, she dealed a number - for a while there was silence then..."hello is this Koyuki? My name is Emily and I have someone here who would like to talk to you."

She placed the phone near Hiro's left ear.

"Who is this?" asked the voice.

"Koyuki, my dear, is that you?"

"Hiro? Is...is...it really you?"

"Yes honey, it is me."

"If this is a joke, please knock it off, my husband has been dead for fifteen years."

Thomas, Percy and Emily all looked worried as they heard what Koyuki said, "if it really is you Hiro, then tell me what were my favourite flowers, was it Marigolds or was Roses?"

"Neither, it was cherry blossoms or Sakuras as they are known as, they were your favourties, we used to meet up by the Sakura trees all the time when we were in Tokyo, remember?"

"Hiro...it...it really is you - but I thought you were dead," she sounded like she was going to cry.

"No my dear, I'm alive, I've been stuck in an old worn down house for the last fifteen years, but now my new friends here are going to help me get out of here."

Then he told her all about their plan, "I'm looking forward to seeing you and the kids, how are they?"

"They're okay, oh and I should tell you that we have another child in the family, just one year after you disappeared. It was a girl, I called Sakura."

"That's beautiful sweetie, well don't you worry as soon as my friends have completed their project and get me to a hosptial, I'll be coming home before you know it."

"Alright then, see you soon honey."

"See you soon sweetie."

After Koyuki hung up, and Emily had shut her cellphone off, she, Thomas and Percy could see that Hiro was crying.

"Thank you, I so wanted to hear my wife's voice for so long."

"We're just glad we could help," smiled Thomas.

Before long it was time for the teens to go, "besides we need to get back to help Skarloey and Rheneas with the cart," said Emily.

"Don't you worry Hiro, we won't let you down, we'll have you out of here in no time."

"I know you will, thank you so much my friends and it was nice meeting you Percy."

"It was nice meeting you too Hiro," smiled Percy.

They waved goodbye to Hiro, then came out of the house to their bikes, "would you like to help with the cart, Percy?" asked Thomas.

"I'd love to, but I have homework to do and so do you by the way."

"By the time we get home, we'll have more than enough time to do our homework," said Thomas, "then we'll help Skarloey and Rheneas."

"Alright then, well I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!"

"Bye Percy!" they cried.

"Seems to me like you have a good friend," said Emily.

"Yeah he is a good pal to have," agreed Thomas, "come on, we better get going."

After they got on the bike, the two teens rode their way back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4 Hiro's Heroes

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment**_

Okay here is the fourth episode, this time with the rescue to get Hiro to the hospital. And of course with the troublesome Spencer seeking to find out what Thomas and Emily are up to, the teens are in for one wild adventure. Again, to remind readers, this series is rated PG. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story.

_**Episode 4: Hiro's Heroes**_

_**Based on "Hero of the Rails" by "Sharon Miller"**_

Thomas and Emily made it back to the house, just five minutes before Skarloey and Rheneas arrived.

"Do you think we could use these tires for the cart?" asked Emily, showing off the tires they brought over from Victor's shop.

Rheneas took one of the tires, he checked the air preasure, then checked to see if it bounced on the ground.

"They'll do just fine," he said.

"Now getting onto the actual cart you want designed," said Skarloey, "we were thinking on something like the old carts you would find in China or Japan, is that what you were going for?"

"Yep, that's what we need," said Thomas.

"In that case, give us three nights and we'll have this cart completed in no time."

"It only takes you three nights?" asked Emily in surprise.

"Well they are pros," said Thomas, "plus these two hold a record the fastest amount of time it takes to make something out of whatever they are using."

"Well we do have a knack for doing something like that," said Skarloey.

"Say Thomas, do you still have that huge pile of wood in your backyard?"

"Yep, help yourselves."

"Thanks!"

"Wait, hold on a second," cried Emily, "don't you two want some help?"

"Not really," said Rheneas, "we can handle it on our own, we've done it plenty of times in the past, so don't worry."

"Believe me, I've asked them if they needed help before," whispered Thomas, "they say the same thing all the time."

Skarloey and Rheneas worked hard throughout the weekend. Thomas and Emily went to see Hiro as much as they could, all the while Percy made sure that Spencer didn't find out.

"What is that cheeky Thomas up to?" he kept asking.

"I don't know, Thomas has got a life you know, maybe you should get one."

"I do have a life," snapped Spencer, "I just want to know what kind of stupid scheme, he's got cooking up this time, I'm not going to let him make me look like a fool."

"It's not always about you Spencer, but then again, the only person you ever think about...is yourself."

Spencer was speechless, "how dare you speak to me like that."

He looked all around for the two teens, but it was nearly impossible to find them.

Thomas and Emily were able to get away from Spencer's spying eyes for a while. They often went to see Hiro after dark, he was happy to see them.

"You two are so kind for helping me out, but I am worried about you. That Spencer you always speak of was around here last night..." both teens looked worried, "don't worry he didn't find me, still I think it might be a good idea if you two stayed away just for a while."

"We can't," said Emily, "we can't leave you all alone."

"Emily's right," agreed Thomas, "no matter what the danger, we'll help you out. We won't give up on you, we'll get you to that hospital and reuinte you with your family, then you won't have to be lonely anymore."

"Thank you," smiled Hiro, "you two are such kind souls. I promise I'll return you the favour someday."

"There's no need to do that," smiled Emily, "getting you back to your family is more than enough of a reward for us, isn't that right Thomas?"

"Yes, of course it is."

It took more than three nights and a lot of hard work, but at long last, Skarloey and Rheneas had finished building the cart, "perfect for carrying whatever you need to move," smiled Skarloey.

"Just be careful not to use it on bumpy roads," advised Rheneas, "and don't go too fast with it, otherwise under those conditions, it will break into pieces."

"We'll be careful with it, won't we Thomas?"

"Of course we will," he said, but he was worried.

Later that night, he explained to Emily why he was worried, "how are we going to get Hiro to the hosptial during the week and more importantly, how are we going to get him from being seen by Spencer?"

"We'll just have to be very careful as we go along," she sighed, "but maybe it would be a good idea to wait till this Saturday and take him as the sun sets."

"That's a good idea and it just might work, in the meantime we need to make sure that Spencer doesn't go anywhere near Hiro's hiding spot."

"Well we could always ask Percy to help, he could keep an eye out for a while."

"Alright then, I'll give him a call and see if he can help out."

When Percy got the call, he was happy to be of some help and agreed, "I'll stand guard all night if you want me to."

"We only need to keep watch until it gets dark," Thomas explained, "then you can go home - that's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"Of course not Thomas, it's no trouble at all, I'd be happy to do that. Hiro's in good hands, trust me."

"I know I can always trust you Percy...just be careful okay?"

"Okay."

After talking with Percy, Thomas told Emily that he had agreed and will watch out for Hiro, "he really is a kind friend, giving up a few hours of his busy timetable to help someone out."

"Yeah that's Percy for you."

Percy kept a good look out throughout the whole week, while Thomas and Emily stayed away as to keep Spencer away from Hiro.

Finally Saturday came, and as the sun was starting to rise, Spencer was riding along in the countryside, "today I'll find out what that cheeky foolish Thomas is up to and put a stop to his plan."

He checked all around Henry's forest and around Gordon's hill. He was now getting closer and closer to the hiding spot.

Percy could see Hiro coming towards the old house, he got out quickly and got on his bike.

Spencer was still looking for clues - when Percy came out of nowhere and blocked his way, "out of my way Percy," snapped Spencer, "I'm looking for clues."

"Look elsewhere," Percy snapped.

"And why's that?"

"Cause all you'll find over there is a big pile of nothing. I know you're trying to make my friend Thomas look stupid, well I'm not going to let that happen."

"Are you challenging me to a race?"

"You better believe it, if I can beat that whirlybird Harold and win, then I can beat you."

"Thomas couldn't beat me in a race on Gordon's hill on a bike like his," he looked down to Percy's bike, "and judging by the looks of your trash heap, you're not going to beat me."

"Come on Spencer - put up or shut up!"

"You're on!"

So Percy and Spencer raced away, getting further and further away from the hideout.

"That was too close," sighed Hiro quietly to himself.

At last, at around sundown, Thomas and Emily arrived with their bikes and the cart. They also brought some tools to cut up the wood.

"Be careful Thomas," advised Emily.

"Don't worry I'll be careful, you may not believe this, but I'm also one of the best students in shop class."

"I seem to learn a little more about you with each day that passes."

"You two really are cute," smiled Hiro, "are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No," said Emily quickly.

"We're just friends," said Thomas was a shocked tone in his voice, "now don't you worry Hiro, we'll have you out of here soon."

In about thirty minutes, the wood was finally cut up and Hiro was free. Thomas and Emily helped Hiro to his feet, he was a little weak, but he tried his best to walk.

"You're doing it," smiled Emily, "despite that your legs have been crushed for fifteen years."

"Thank you," he smiled.

The two teens helped Hiro to the cart, he felt comfortable sitting on the seats. Then the two climbed onto their bikes and started their journey to the hospital.

They rode along on a smooth road and peddled slowly, "how are you feeling Hiro?" asked Thomas.

"I'm feeling great!" he cheered, "thank you Thomas, and you too Emily!"

He laughed in a happy way and cheered happily, Thomas and Emily felt happy to be helping - then all of the sudden, Spencer came out of nowhere and came up beside Thomas' side.

"I don't know what you are planning, but I'm going to stop it now!"

"Can't you learn to leave us alone?" cried Thomas and started to peddle faster, Emily had to do the same.

"You won't get away from me!"

"We shouldn't be doing this!" cried Emily, "remember what Skarloey and Rheneas said? They said, we can't go at high speeds."

"We'll be fine, as long as we stay on the smooth road."

Spencer looked back to see Hiro, sitting in the cart, "you're trying to help a stupid old man? You really are pathetic!"

"The only pathetic one around here is you!" snapped Thomas, who raised his foot out and kicked at Spencer's bike.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you! Hiro's suffered for too long, he's been away from his family for fifteen years, stuck in an old worn down house, pinned under a pile of wood. We're going to make sure he gets the chance to see his family again, and keep you from sending him to an insane assulm."

"Too bad that's where he's going, cause he's an old man who has lost his mind."

"The only one who's lost his mind...is you!" snapped Emily.

Thomas gave one more kick at Spencer's bike - that finally did it, as Spencer went flying off the road and landed in the mud.

"Whoa!" he cried as he splashed into the mud, "gross!"

Thomas and Emily said no more as they continued on, "Spencer won't stay in there forever," groaned Thomas, "we need to take the shortcut."

"What shortcut?"

"We'll take the one that comes before Henry's forest."

"Are you serious, the roads there are bumpy, the cart won't last that long!"

"It won't need too, it just needs to last long enough to make it to the hosptial...I hate to let Skarloey and Rheneas' good work go to waste, but it might be the only way to help. Trust me, Emily."

"I trust you."

They turned down a crossroad and went into Henry's forest.

They peddled on along the bumpy roads, but at a slow pace.

"We can make it," said Emily, "as long as we don't speed up."

"You might need to," said Hiro, looking back, "that boy Spencer is on our tails again and he looks mad!"

Spencer was indeed mad, his helmet was now cracked and his bike was all muddy.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he cried, "LITERALLY, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS AND SO WILL THAT OLD MAN!"

"You know the risk...trust me," said Thomas.

"I trust you."

"So do I!" called Hiro, "do it, you two!"

So Thomas and Emily brought their speed up, Hiro held on tight as the cart bounced up and down over all the bumps.

"YOU BETTER SLOW DOWN!" snapped Spencer, "NO ONE CAN OUT RACE ME!"

"Except me!" cried another voice, it was Gordon riding on his bike, "I'll race you to the Maithwaite racetrack, slowpoke Spencer, I'll win!"

Spencer didn't like being called a slow poke, "oh no you won't! I will win, since I am the Duke and Duchess' son, a true winner!"

Gordon raced away in another direction, and Spencer followed him.

"That was too close," sighed Thomas.

Then there was trouble, as they heard some creaking noises coming from behind them. Just as Skarloey and Rheneas had said, the cart couldn't last under that kind of torture and was now falling apart.

"We can't give up," cried Thomas, "keep peddling Emily!"

"I will," then she called to Hiro, "keep holding on back there!"

"I'm holding on!" he cried.

The faster they went, the more times the cart bounced and the more it bounced, the more it fell apart.

"We can make it!" cried Thomas.

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP!" shouted Emily.

At last, the hospital could seen in plain view.

"Let's hope those wheels can hold on for a bit longer," said Thomas to Emily, "if they break off, then we won't be able to continue on!"

It took a lot of determination and a lot of luck, but at last they made it, just as the wheels broke off.

"I can't believe we had made it," sighed Thomas, "I'm worn out."

"Our work isn't done yet," said Emily, "now we need to get Hiro inside."

The two teens helped Hiro out of the cart and helped him inside. No sooner had they gotten inside, then Spencer showed up with some doctors, all looking serious.

"Silly Gordon," he sniffed, "he might have beaten me in that race, but I was still able to get away from him and now I'm going to make sure that you three go away for a long time."

"Spencer, you are an idiot," groaned Thomas.

The doctors were about to get a hold of the three, when they heard a yell "Stop right there!"

They all looked to find Gordon with Sir Topham Hatt, "I just happen to run into him," said Gordon, "and told him about Spencer's little game."

"You just wait till your parents find out," snapped Sir Topham Hatt, "you didn't do the job they asked you to do and now you're saying these lies about these three."

"Okay maybe Thomas and that girl..."

"That's Emily," she snapped angerily.

"Whatever, anyways as I was going to say, they're not crazy, but that old man is...he's been lost for fifteen years and he's been telling lies to these two, he should be locked away forever."

"I don't think so," thundered Sir Topham Hatt, then he looked over to the man, "you wouldn't happen to be Mr. Hiro, one of the finest teachers to have taught some of the students in the Sodor High School?"

"That would be me, it's nice to see you again Bertram."

"He's not crazy," said Sir Topham Hatt, "he has been missing for fifteen years, we all thought he was dead...until now."

"He's a legend in our school," added Gordon.

"We most recently found him in the ruins of an old house," said Thomas, "after our race with Spencer on Gordon's hill."

"Why is it called Gordon's hill anyways?" asked Emily.

"I can answer that," said Sir Topham Hatt, "it was because Gordon once got stuck on that hill while he was riding his first bike, around the age of four, am I right?"

Gordon went a deep shade of red and didn't say anything.

"Anyways," continued Thomas, "we, plus our friends Skarloey, Rheneas and Percy have all worked together to try and help Hiro here, and our plans were nearly blown away by Mr. Show off here."

"You have some nerve calling me by that name."

"Silence Spencer," boomed Sir Topham Hatt, "you're in enough trouble. Now doctors, can you please help Mr. Hiro?"

"At once sir," they all said.

The doctors took him to the emergency room, but not before he looked back over to Thomas and Emily and winked at them.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Thomas and Emily both smiled at Hiro as they watched him go into the emergency room, "you two should be proud of yourserves," smiled Sir Topham Hatt, "helping Mr. Hiro like that."

"We're always glad to help," smiled Thomas.

"Always," agreed Emily.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled and congradulated the two teens, then he looked to Spencer, "now I'm going to take you to your parents, they would like to have a few words with you!"

"Oh bummer!" he groaned.

Spencer sulked sadly as he and Sir Topham Hatt left, "that's a sight to see," said Gordon, "seeing that boastful Spencer being taken down a peg or two."

"More like five pegs," chuckled Thomas.

A little later, Thomas and Emily returned to the hospital to see how Hiro was doing.

"How are you feeling Hiro?" asked Thomas.

"Very well, I never thought this day would come."

Then there came another knock on the door, "come in!" called Hiro, the door opened and a young woman came walking in, "hello Yoshida."

"Hi dad," she smiled, with a few small tears in her years, "I missed you alot."

"And I missed you too sweetie."

"It's good to see my dear husband," said another voice.

"Koyuki, it's so wonderful to see you again...for every day I couldn't see you, felt like my heart was in cold storage."

"Hiro, I'm happy to see you haven't lost your touch in poetry."

"Hi dad," called a male voice, "it's good to see you come back after all these years."

"It's good to see you again too, Yuji...now honey, didn't you tell me that there was another member of the family?"

"Yes there is..."

She moved to the side and revealed a fourteen year old teenage girl, "hi there," she smiled, "I'm your daughter, Sakura."

"It's nice to finally meet you Sakura."

"So dad," said Yuji, "when do you think you'll be coming home?"

"Not for a while, but don't worry, that won't be too long...now my dear family, I would like to introduce you to the two teenagers who saved me - Thomas and Emily."

Hiro's family all thanked Thomas and Emily for all they have done, "well it's like we always say, we're always glad to help a friend in need."

"And I am grateful that you two came to help," said Hiro, "I don't know how I'll be able to repay you two, for all you have done."

"You don't need to repay us," said Emily, "helping our friends is the best reward we could ever ask for. Anyways, we hope you'll get better soon."

"Thank you Emily, but I have to ask, what happened to Spencer?"

"He was punished by his parents, now he has to do twice as much work on his parent's house," Thomas then chuckled, "I don't think we'll need to worry about him for a while."

Hiro smiled and laughed a little more, then Koyuki spoke up, "we all thank you very much, we had believed that Hiro was dead, until you found him, so again...thank you so much."

"Your welcome," said Thomas and Emily in unison.

"Well we hope to see around Hiro," said Emily, "if you need us again, just give us a call."

"I know that my friends...thank you."

"See you around," called Thomas as he and Emily left the room.

Once outside, they got on their bikes and headed off.

They soon returned to their town, Percy was waiting outside of an arcade.

"Did we do good?" he asked.

"We sure did," smiled Thomas, "Hiro is back with his family and Spencer is getting a lesson he won't forget."

"Is this normal for you guys all the time?" asked Emily.

"Yep," said Thomas and Percy together.

"Now why don't we hang out for a bit, you owe me a rematch at air hockey remember?"

"I haven't forgotten Percy," chuckled Thomas, "just you wait, I'll win."

"This might take a while getting used to," thought Emily to herself, "but I'm sure I can learn to adjust to it with a bit of time."

With that thought in her mind, she ran inside the arcade to play some of the games with her good friends Thomas and Percy.


	5. Chapter 5 Rosie's Date Planner

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment**_

Most of the time, the stories of this series have been focusing alot of their attention on Emily being with Thomas. Well now, I thought it would be a good idea if Rosie finally got some time in the spotlight again and of course, we can't forget James, he'll be coming in too and knowing him, he's bound to get himself into some trouble. Now for the Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales stories, the engines that run on the tracks are still based on the original engines seen on the television show and books, only in this series, they can't talk. The earlier rating still applies, anyways I hope you'll enjoy this story.

_**Episode 5: Rosie's "Date" Planner**_

It didn't take too long for everyone to find out what Thomas and Emily did, they told the two teens that they had done a good deed. As for Spencer, they all gave him angry looks, whenever they saw him.

Around lunchtime, Thomas and Emily met up with Skarloey and Rheneas.

"We're really sorry about braking the cart," said Emily.

"That's okay," said Skarloey, "after hearing about what guys did for Mr. Hiro, we know that our hard work didn't go to waste."

"If you want, we can fix it up, then you can give it to Hiro as a gift," said Rheneas.

"That sure would make him happy," said Thomas, "alright then, now the cart is back at my house, thanks to Sir Topham Hatt."

"Alright, we'll come by your place tomorrow night to fix the cart," said Skarloey, "we're going to be busy tonight with some homework assignments."

"There's something I've been wanting to know," cut in Emily, "are you two brothers?"

"Yep, we're brothers," they both said in unison.

"We'll see you later," called Rheneas, as he and Skarloey went off to their class.

No sooner were they out of sight, then Rosie came up and sat down at the same table with Thomas and Emily, "I heard what you two did for Mr. Hiro, that was nice of you to do all that."

"We would do that for any friend," smiled Emily.

"Still there wouldn't have been a problem, if that Spencer had kept his nose out of our business - by the way, where is he?"

"Take a look behind you," said Rosie.

Thomas and Emily looked, they could see Spencer serving food to the other students of the high school. They were trying hard not to laugh at Spencer.

"Here's your stupid fries," he sniffed crossly.

"You know, you can say it with a smile on your face," chuckled Hank the American student.

Spencer said nothing more, he just went back to cooking food. Hank payed for his lunch and walked over to Thomas' table.

"Hey little buddy, I've heard what you have been doing, good stuff there!"

"Thanks Hank, but I didn't do it alone, I had help from my friends, Skarloey, Rheneas, Percy and Emily."

"Seems to me that you're always getting into some crazy advenutures every day and now you have two girlfriends, lucky boy."

"Girlfriends?" Thomas' cheeks started to red as he blushed, "ah, they're just friends, Hank."

"Are you sure buddy?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Alright then, well I better be going, I have some studying to do."

"What class are you in?" asked Rosie.

"I'm in a computer course that allows you to study up on how to make animation films, something I've always wanted to do since I was a kid."

"Good luck then," smiled Emily.

Hank thanked her, then he setted off for his class.

"Well we should probably head off for our class too," said Thomas, "otherwise we're going to be late."

Emily happily agreed with him and left, while Rosie stayed at her spot and sighed unhappily to herself.

After a long day, the students were looking forward to going home. James was about to get up and head out, when he tripped over the legs of his chair and fell flat on his face.

"Ow," he groaned.

Emily could see this, she ran over to James to see if he was alright.

"I'm okay," he groaned, "I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"You hardly do," chuckled Gordon as he walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Emily kindly, "do you need to go by the nurse's office?"

"Yeah I'm alright," he said, "I'm not badly hurt."

Emily got to her feet, then she offered a kind hand to James. James grabbed it softly and she helped him back to his feet.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Your welcome," smiled Emily, "well I need to go, I need to find Thomas and Percy. I'll see you later James!"

She waved happily and walked out of the classroom, James just stood there for a minute while blushing bright red.

"What a sweet girl," he whispered softly, then he looked to the clock, "oh bother, I'm going to miss the bus!"

He made a mad dash out of the classroom and nearly ran into BoCo (Edward's friend), "watch where you're going James!" he called.

"Sorry," James shouted, "I just don't want to miss my bus!"

James ran to the downstairs level, only to find that his bus had already gone.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it when I get home," he grumbled to himself. Then as he looked into the cafeteria, he noticed Rosie sitting at a table by herself. James walked into the now empty cafeteria and sat down close to Rosie's spot.

"Hi there, I'm James. You must be Rosie, am I right?"

"That's right," she said.

She looked up to James for a second, then she looked back down to her notebook again.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing's wrong, except...well I don't know how I can ask Thomas to go out with me."

James was surprised, then he remembered the number of times he saw Rosie write, 'I love Thomas' in her notebooks, then he remembered seeing her give Thomas her notes.

"Do you really love Thomas?"

"Yes," she answered sweetly, "I think he's super cute and sweet, I like him alot. Do you think I might have a chance to be with him?"

James was silent for a while, "well I'm not sure, I mean he is usually with Emily, so he might consider her to be his girlfriend."

"I'm not so sure, earlier he was saying that Emily was just his friend."

"In that case, I think you might have a chance," smiled James, getting up from his seat, "just build up your confidence a little bit, then ask him out."

"Thank you," smiled Rosie, "you really are a kind person James."

"Most people don't think so, well anyways I need to get going, see you later Rosie and good luck!"

"Thanks!" she called.

James snickered quietly to himself, "if Thomas goes with Rosie, then that will mean that Emily will be all alone and that will be my chance to be her boyfriend. Am I ever a clever red head," he chuckled quietly.

The next morning, Rosie decided it was finally time to ask Thomas out. She took in a few breaths and walked into the classroom.

"Hello Thomas," she said, "are you going to be busy this Saturday?"

"Ah, not really," he answered, "why?"

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me on Saturday. I heard that the autumn festival will be on Saturday, so..."

"Sure, sounds like a good idea with me."

Emily had overheard this, "what about me?" she asked.

"You can come along too Emily," smiled Thomas, "plus I know Percy will tag along with us."

"Okay then," smiled Emily.

Rosie however was looking disappointed, "well I guess I'll meet you at Knapford station on Saturday."

"Okay," said Thomas, although he wasn't paying any attention. He was talking to Emily about the festival.

Rosie walked quietly over to her desk, James called out to her.

"Don't worry," he said, "all you need is a moment to be alone, then you can tell Thomas how you really feel about him."

"Thanks James," she whispered back.

"Now," James thought to himself, "it won't take that much to get Percy to leave, he always goes for the cotten candy and disappears for thirty minutes. I'll get my chance to be alone with Emily and tell her my feelings."

James chuckled quietly to himself, he was sure that his plan was going to work.

Well needless to say, it didn't. On the day of the autumn festival, James had come down with the flu and had to stay in bed.

"Of all the rotten luck," he grumbled, "oh well, at least Thomas isn't going to be hogging the two girls to himself."

Sadly Percy had also come down with the same flu.

"I'm sorry Thomas," he said weakily over the phone, "I won't be able to...go to the festival tonight."

"You too? Oh geez, first I hear that James got the flu, then Emily and now you!"

"Emily is sick too?"

"Yeah she is, I...got a call from her and she woke up with a terrible flu."

"Oh bother," said Percy, before he started to cough.

"Tell you what Percy, I can get you some cotten candy from the festival for you, then I'll come by later to drop them off."

"Thanks Thomas, you're a true blue friend."

"You're not just saying that because of my blue hair, are you?"

"Maybe," he said cheekily.

"Right, well you just get some rest, okay buddy?"

"Okay...see you at school...whenever I get better."

Annie and Clarabel promised to look after Emily, while Thomas went to the festival. He got on the 4:15 commuter train to Knapford where Rosie was waiting.

"Where are Emily and Percy?" she asked.

"They both caught the flu, and so did James...it's a real common thing for this time of year. Well, are you ready?"

Rosie smiled happily, "I'm ready," she smiled and walked happily alongside Thomas to the festival.

When they got there, they saw quite a lot of attractions there. There were plenty of rides, small take out counters for food, counters with games, a place to look at arts & crafts and a small area where there was to be an engine race.

"There's more here than there was last year," said Thomas, "poor Percy, Emily and James, they're missing out on a lot of fun."

Rosie however wasn't listening to Thomas, she was just excited.

"Now maybe my chance to tell Thomas how I really feel about him."

"Hey Thomas!" cried a voice.

The two teens looked a noticed a young teenage boy with orange hair and two big teeth sticking out, running towards them.

"Hi Billy, what are you up to today?"

"I'm just here to have some fun, you know how I am."

"Yeah I do, considering the way you behaved when you first came to our school. Oh boy, were you ever troublesome."

"I was just over excited."

"Don't you mean really excited?" asked Rosie.

"Yeah," Billy's cheeks turned red, "I often say the wrong words when I'm talking to someone. So Thomas, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Thomas was in shock.

"Well she is a girl and she is your friend, so...girl...friend."

Thomas only sighed, while Rosie blushed a deep shade of red, "Thomas' girlfriend," she thought happily to herself.

"This is Rosie," said Thomas, "she's a new friend of mine and is also one of two girls in my classroom."

"Yeah I heard your classroom got two female students," chuckled Billy, "we got one too, her name is Molly, she's very pretty, but she is shy."

"Are you talking about Molly again, brother?" asked another voice, this one belonged to a teenage boy who look almost like Billy, but had purple hair and a normal set of teeth, "I swear that is all you talk about."

"Hello Charlie," smiled Thomas.

"Thomas, buddy. I see you're hanging out with someone else, other than Percy - don't tell me that you and Percy had another fight."

"No, he's got the flu."

"Quite a few students from our school has come down with the flu too," said Billy, "that's probably why Ben is lonely."

Thomas and Rosie looked behind them to see a sad Ben walk on past.

"Without his brother Bill, Ben doesn't know how to have fun."

"Well anyways, we better get going," said Charlie, "and..."

"Rosie, my name is Rosie."

"A pleasure to meet you. Now come on brother, we're leaving."

Billy groaned loudly as Charlie dragged him away from the park.

Thomas and Rosie did quite a bit while they were at the festival. Rosie was hoping to at least tell Thomas how she really felt about him, but everytime she tried, Thomas would be hurrying off to check something else out.

"Does he only see me as a friend?" she asked herself, "no, that can't be true, I'm sure he loves me."

"Come on Rosie," called Thomas, "let's try this ride next!"

Rosie looked up to see a huge ride with over ten loops.

"Ah, do you mind if I stay here for a while?" she asked, "I don't like riding those kinds of rides."

Rosie was thinking that Thomas would stay with her and try something different, but he didn't. Thomas raced in and sat in the front seat of the first car.

"Do you mind if I ride with you?"

Thomas looked up to see a young teenage girl with golden yellow hair standing there.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Thanks, say aren't you Thomas, the famous high school student?"

"That would be me," he smiled happily, "and who are you?"

"I'm Molly."

"Are you a new student in our high school?"

"Yep, I recently transfered here from the Mainland high school. My father got a job here selling comic books and any kind of cool stuff."

"Maybe I should stop by your father's shop someday," smiled Thomas, "I would like to see it."

Molly smiled, "it's not that hard to find, it's just down the street from the Knapford bus station, the store is called 'Comic Shop 3000'. My dad came up with the name, I know it sounds a little weird."

"I don't think it's weird, I think it's cool."

Then the ride started, Rosie could see that Molly was riding along with Thomas, she was upset.

"Maybe I'm not good enough for him," she sighed deeply and walked away.

When the ride was over, Thomas walked out to find that Rosie was gone. Then he noticed Hank walking along with a cowboy hat on.

"Hank!" he called, "have you seen Rosie anywhere?"

"I saw her walk past a short while ago...ah, she's the one with short purple hair, right?"

"That would be her!"

"In that case, I saw her heading off to the hall of mirrors."

"Thanks Hank!"

Before the american teenager could say anymore, Thomas hurried off to find Rosie.

He soon reached the hall of mirrors, that's when he heard the sound of a girl crying and knew it had to be Rosie.

"ROSIE!" he shouted, "where are you?"

Rosie couldn't hear Thomas, she was crying so much that his voice was being drowned out.

"Rosie! Rosie!" Thomas shouted louder and louder as he ran threw the maze of mirrors. More than once, he ran into some mirrors, "that's going to hurt," he muttered.

He continued running along, until he ran into Henry...quite literally.

"What are you doing here Thomas?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Rosie, I know she's in here, I just can't find her."

"Rosie? Oh yeah, I saw her a little while ago, just follow the path straight ahead and take a left and you'll find her."

"Thanks Henry," Thomas got back to his feet and ran off.

"He must like that girl alot if he's looking for her," thought Henry to himself.

Thomas continued running along, until at last he came to an open part of the maze where Rosie could seen crying her eyes out. She was sitting on her knees and she had both her hands covering her eyes.

"Rosie, I finally found you, I've been worried sick."

Rosie didn't reply back.

"Why did you run off like that?" Thomas asked, "was it because of the ride? Cause if that was it, we can go anywhere else you want."

"Really?" she asked as she showed her tearsoaked face, "you don't mean it do you?"

"Of course I do, what's going on Rosie?"

"Well Thomas, all my life, I've been let down by other boys, who run off to hang out with 'normal' girls, just because they don't have freckles like I do. All I want, is for one boy to come to me and say that they like me for who I am, instead of lying to my face and running off, like you did."

"Well Rosie, I'm sorry...I didn't think that this would upset you like that."

"Then why did you race off? To talk to that yellow haired girl?"

"I went on that ride, because I love riding those kinds of rides and as for talking to Molly, she was telling about a comic shop her father owns. You see, Percy and I buy a lot of comic books for our collections, I was just asking her of what is in the store."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Do you like me Thomas?"

Thomas blushed a deep shade of red, "ah, well..."

"I meant as a friend," she said at last, "I wanted you to come with me today, so that I could get to know you a little more and you can get to know me."

"Oh well, in that case, yeah I do like you. So do you want to hang out with me a little more?"

"Sure," she smiled.

As they walked out of the hall of mirrors, Rosie thought to herself, "maybe it's okay to be his friend for now, I don't want to go rushing into anything, if I'm not enterily sure about it."

Then Rosie felt someone holding her hand, it was Thomas. He was carefully leading the way out.

"Maybe this can work out," she thought to herself.

At the end of the day, Rosie and Thomas went their seperate ways. Rosie felt a little happier knowing that she now had a friendship bond with Thomas and maybe someday, they would fall in love.

Thomas meanwhile, had picked up four packages of cotton candy and was now making his way to the train station to check for his train home.

As for James, he might be sick, but he's still full of determination.

"I will become Emily's boyfriend," he thought out loud, "I will - that is, when I get rid of this stupid cold."


	6. Chapter 6 Sick as Blazes

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Well now, it's Henry's turn to get in the spotlight. Like the 'Henry the Green Engine' on the regular television series, this Henry does get sick from time to time as you will see in this chapter. This chapter is slightly based on the original season 7 episode 'What's the Matter with Henry', I was deeply inspired by Emily's kind acts in that episode when she helped Henry out, so that's what give me the ideas for this chapter. Once again, this episode is rated PG, and now my friends I am proud to present episode 6.

_**Episode 6: Sick as Blazes**_

_**Based on "What's the Matter with Henry?"**_

Henry is a sixteen year old teenage boy with light green hair and always wears a T-Shirt with the number three on it. He's really happy to be a part of the Sodor High School, and to get involved as much as he could.

Sadly Henry is not like other students, there were days when he felt terrible and felt like he couldn't go on.

Shortly after the autumn festival, everyone who had gotten the flu, were feeling much better and ready for school.

"Well there's always next year," said Thomas to Percy.

"I guess so, still I'm happy that you brought the cotten candy to my place."

"Is that your favourite fun fair food to eat?" asked Emily.

"Sometimes, yes," he smiled.

Rosie was sitting at her desk, she was still smiling, she thought for sure that Thomas would be her boyfriend in no time.

"Has anyone seen Henry?" asked the teacher.

"He's properly skipping," said Gordon cheekily, "that Henry has an annoying habit of doing it."

"He's properly sick, like most of us have," called out Emily, "like you were for example!"

Gordon only sulked, then everyone saw the door open and there was Henry. His face was going red and he was breathing heavily.

"Got caught Henry?" asked Gordon cheekily again.

"No," he groaned, "I...I'm just...not feeling well. I...do have...a late slip...sorry for being late."

"No problem Henry," said the teacher, "listen if you're not feeling well, then you should go to the nurse's office."

"Nah, I'm okay."

"We don't need you skipping again," called out James in a cheeky way.

"It's not my fault, I've always been sick, ever since I was born, you know that James."

"It's just an excuse," sniffed Gordon, "you say that all the time, but we know the truth, you just like skipping class and not doing any work."

"That's not true!"

"Alright class, settle down," said the teacher and he went on to doing the next lesson.

Emily could see that Henry looked worse than when he came into the classroom, this started to make her worry.

That night, she spoke with Thomas about Henry, she wanted to know why he was sick all the time.

"Well from what we all know, Henry was born with a serious illness that nearly claimed his life, but he was able to get over it and go on to being the Henry we know today. Sadly there were times when we were younger, when his illness nearly took his life away again."

"I guess he was able to fight it off then, am I right?"

"That's right Emily," said Thomas as he was bringing over some hot chocolates, "he does that all the time. Although I remember it used to happen every two months and now it's two years."

"Do you think that's why he's feeling sick right now?"

"It's possible, but Gordon and James don't think he's really sick, they never have."

"Gordon, I can understand, but not James."

"Oh yeah, he's always had his doubts about Henry's illness and never thinks that he is really sick."

"What about everyone else in the school?"

"Oh we all know, and we know what to do whenever he does get sick. Half the time, it's Percy, Edward or myself who help him out."

"That's good," then Emily asked, "what's his illness called?"

"None of us really know, not even Henry knows the name of his illness and there is no cure for it."

"Poor Henry, he has to go threw all that by himself, he must be scared and to hear those rude remarks from Gordon and James. Thomas, is there anything we can do to help?"

"There is, we can defend him whenever Gordon or James start teasing him and be ready to get him to the nurse's office, when that time comes."

Somehow that didn't make things better, now it just made Emily worry even more.

The next day, Emily could see that Henry was getting worse and worse, his face was nearly red and he had a difficult time breathing, walking, and doing the assignments.

"Quit being a chicken Henry," called out Gordon, "you're not sick."

"Maybe he is being a chicken," said James, "or maybe he's just getting to be as lazy as Spencer, Dennis or Daisy."

Each time, she heard James or Gordon tease Henry, Emily got crosser and crosser.

"Never mind Henry," said Thomas, "we know you'll get better soon and be your old happy self once more."

"I...hope so...Thomas," he groaned as he walked away.

"Chicken!" called Gordon.

"Stop that!" snapped Emily, now she really had enough, "what is wrong with you two, Henry is seriously sick."

"No he's not," snickered James, "he's just faking it."

"He's not! Henry has a serious illness that nearly claimed his life more than once! I suppose you two think it's funny to see a friend die, huh?"

Emily couldn't take anymore, she ran out of the classroom and hurried off down the hallways.

Thomas quickly hurried after her, leaving Gordon and James to think over what she said and to leave them being surronded by their classmate's staring eyes.

It didn't take too long for Thomas to find Emily, she was crying under the stairwell to the downstairs level.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

"That's okay Emily," said Thomas kindly as he gave her a small hug, "if you ask me, you did the right thing telling them that."

"What?"

"Well to be honest, we've all wanted to say that to them for years. Besides I think Gordon and James think that Henry is faking because he's alot like them."

"But he's seriously sick."

"I know and everyone else knows that, and I'm sure that someday Gordon and James will see that too."

Hearing those words from Thomas and feeling the warmth of his hug, made Emily feel better as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Thomas."

Then they let go as they saw someone rushing down the stairs, it was Percy.

"Henry's fallen," he called, "he can't walk anymore!"

"We better go help him," said Thomas.

He and Emily got up and ran behind Percy back upstairs. It didn't take long to find Henry, although now he was surronded by other students.

"Get back!" cried Percy, "get back!"

Thomas, Percy and Emily pushed their way threw to Henry.

"Are you okay old friend?" asked Thomas.

"No..." coughed Henry, "I...feel...terrible."

"We better get you to the nurse's office then. Emily, I'm going to need your help this time!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" she called.

Together, Thomas and Emily helped Henry back to his feet. The poor teenager was feeling worse with every second that passed.

"Please get out of the way!" cried Percy, "we need to go!"

Some of the students didn't and Percy had a difficult time getting threw.

"At this rate, it'll take us forever to get to the nurse's office," groaned Emily, "oh where's a teacher when you need them?"

Henry only groaned louder and louder, he felt like he was going to pass out again.

"Hang in there Henry," cried Thomas, "we'll get you threw!"

"Of course you will!" called another voice. Thomas looked and saw Gordon and James coming towards them, "we'll help you guys threw!"

"I knew you weren't that bad," said Emily, sighing with relief.

"We've always believed that Henry was faking his illness," said James, "but after hearing what you said Emily, we knew then that we were wrong and now we're going to help our good buddy out."

"Thank...you..." groaned Henry again.

Gordon and James charged threw, this time the students did back off.

"Typical of those smelter class teens," said Thomas, "they don't care what happens to anyone but their sorry selves."

"At least we got some help now," smiled Emily.

With a pathway cleared, Thomas and Emily helped Henry down the hallways, slowly foot step by foot step. Gordon, James and Percy made sure there was a clear pathway all the way down the stairs and down the next set of hallways to the nurse's office.

"Thank you...Thomas...Percy...Emily...and you too, Gordon and...James," Henry said quietly, "I...know I'll...be okay...now that...my...good friends are...helping...me...out."

"What are friends for?" smiled James.

"We're almost there," said Gordon, "just a few more steps."

Soon enough, they had made it to the nurse's office. One of the nurses could see all the teens come in with Henry, who was barely able to walk by himself.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" asked the nurse.

"Sad to say, it is," said Thomas, "you have to help Henry."

"He's faking!" cried another voice, which belonged to another student named Diesel, "that silly Henry is always making up silly excuses to do anything."

Emily was about to snap at him, but she was surprised to see Gordon and James stand up for him.

"He is not faking it," snapped Gordon, "Henry is really sick."

"He's had a serious illness ever since he was born," added James, "we never saw that and we would have agreed with you before, but now that we know, we're not going to let our best friend down."

"Thank...you...James...and...Gordon..." then it happened, Henry had no energy left as he fell to the ground. He had passed out.

The nurses brought Henry into one of the rooms, while the five teenagers were left worrying about their friend.

"Get better soon Henry," said Percy quietly.

"Come on," said Gordon, "we better get back to class."

"I'll get Henry's notes for him," said James sadly.

"Do you think he's going to be okay, Thomas?" asked Emily quietly.

"I sure hope so, let's just hope that he's still strong enough to face this illness of his again and beat it."

"Hope," said Emily quietly, "that's all we can do now."

There was no word on Henry's condition all day long, the teenagers were starting to worry even more now.

Days passed, Henry was transfered to the hospital, but still there was no sign of him waking up.

Thomas and Emily often went to see how their friend was doing, although they weren't there as much as Gordon and James were.

"Back better soon buddy," said James quietly.

"We know you're not going to give up," said Gordon, "you can do it Henry, don't give up on yourself."

"Looks like you really got threw to them," whispered Thomas to Emily, "only I think it might be too late."

"Don't you lose hope Thomas, Henry will pull threw."

"Yeah, he will."

Soon it had been two weeks and poor Henry didn't wake up, he was still breathing, but he didn't smile or say anything to anyone. Nevertheless, Gordon and James continued to tell Henry that he was going to be okay.

At nights, Emily would wish for Henry to recover.

Then on a cold wet rainy day, the five teenagers came by to see how Henry was doing. When they came in, they were in for a shock - there was Henry, wide awake and smiling broadly.

"Hello my friends," he smiled, sounding much better now, "how are you all doing today?"

"We're doing just fine Henry," smiled Gordon.

"And we're glad to see that you're doing so much better now," added James.

"Thank you my friends. You know, there were times when that illness of mine had nearly beaten me, but I kept on remembering the encouraging words you all said to me and that gave me more determination to pull threw this."

Gordon and James both looked down to the ground in silence.

"Listen Henry, we're both sorry for the way we've acting before," said Gordon.

"We had no idea that you were really sick, until Emily showed us that we were wrong," added James.

Henry smiled, then he looked over to the other three teenagers, "thank you again my friends," he smiled, "especially you Emily, you've done so much to help me. Thank you."

"Your welcome Henry," she smiled.

"When do you think you'll be leaving the hospital?" asked Gordon.

"Tonight, at least that's what I heard the doctors say."

"Well if you want, we can help you home," said James, "what do you say, Henry?"

Henry happily agreed with them.

Thomas, Percy and Emily left the room three minutes later, but they weren't ready to leave the hospital yet, they had to visit an old friend.

"Hello my friends," said Hiro, "I haven't seen you three in a long time."

"Well we've been a little busy Mr. Hiro," said Emily, and she explained about what happened to Henry.

"At least he's okay now," said Thomas.

"I'd say your friend is lucky to have good friends like you three, plus Gordon and James."

"Especially Emily," Percy added, "if she hadn't knock the much needed sense into Gordon and James, Henry would have ended up in a worse state."

"Not to mention those scrap iron students were causing trouble by blocking our path," groaned Thomas, "when are those punks going to learn?"

"Probably never."

Hiro just smiled, "my friends, I'm just glad to hear that you're all doing well."

"And we're glad to see you're okay," smiled Thomas.

"Mr. Hiro," Percy called out, "how old are your children, Thomas and Emily never told me."

"Well Percy, I'd be more than glad to tell you. My daughter Yoshida is 35 years old, my son Yuji is thirty and Sakura is 14 years old."

"Do they come by to visit you?" asked Emily.

"They do," smiled Hiro, "they come by every day and talk to me about what their day was like and of course my beautiful wife Koyuki comes here every morning and evening."

"That is so sweet."

The three teens continued to talk for a while before it was finally time to go, "it was nice seeing you three again," smiled Hiro, "I do hope that you will stay out of trouble."

"We will," they all said and walked out of the room and headed off for their homes.

The next day, Henry came back into the classroom and looked better than ever.

"You are looking so much better," smiled Emily.

"And I feel better too," he smiled, "I want to thank you greatly, Emily, for all you have done to help me...so I got you this."

He pulled out a small box of chocolates and some roses on top of the box.

"Thank you," he smiled and walked off back to his desk.

James had seen everything and was looking cross, "how dare that Henry," he huffed, "giving Emily those chocolates and roses - does he like her?"

Rosie was also wondering the same thing, "if Henry and Emily like each other..."

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Thomas talking to Emily about their homework assignments. They were going over the notes and talking, this started to make her worry again.

"Does he really like her? I guess that means my chances are slim. I need to act fast."

For the rest of the day, to everyone's surprise, Henry did well - better than well, he was on the top of his game in gym class and was always the first to finish a test in class.

"Well," gasped Edward, "What do you think of that?"

Even Spencer was impressed, "he sure made a quick recovery, he makes all the school work look so easy."

Gordon and James were certainly impressed with Henry's performance as well.

At last at the end of the day, everyone was ready to go. James was one of the last of the students to leave the classroom, when he saw Henry talking to Rosie.

"I wonder what they are talking about," he thought to himself.

Henry was just telling Rosie all about what Emily did for him, she was curious and wanted to know, "do you have any feelings for her?"

"I do like her, yes," he said, James gasped, "but as a friend, that's all."

James sighed in relief, then he watched Henry walk away. Then he walked over to Rosie, "are you still trying to win Thomas' heart?"

"Yes," she groaned, "but I don't think he'll want me, when he has Emily."

"Rosie, do you remember what I told you before?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well - give it another try, I'm sure this time he'll love you even more," he looked around, then he whispered into her ears, "take him somewhere where you won't run into any of our classmates or any other girl in our school."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I'm sure it will," he smiled, "don't be afraid to try my dear Rosie."

"Thanks James," she smiled and ran off happily.

"Perfect," snickered James to himself, "if she does that then I still have a fighting chance for Emily's heart - that is, if I don't get sick."

"James!" called Henry, "hurry up, or you're going to miss the bus!"

"Coming!" cried James and ran off to get to the bus, smiling and snickering quietly to himself, "it will work, I know it!"


	7. Chapter 7 Ghost of the School

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Here is chapter 7 of the series. This one is a halloween based episode, where we see the two smelter teens and Diesel in action, as well as getting our high school cast into the excitment...or terror, you never know. To be honest with you, when I was about to start episode 7 orgianlly, I was going to do an episode about the smelter teens bullying some of our Sodor High School friends, but I decided to put that to the side for now, as I am proud to present this halloween episode for you instead, don't worry that other idea will come into play later on in the series. Anyhow, here's the 'halloween' episode of the series.

_**Episode 7: The Ghost of the School**_

It was getting close to Halloween, the Sodor High School was being decorated by the many teachers and staff to make the school get into the halloween spirit. Percy of all students, was a little scared when he passed a statue of a goblin.

"Boo!" shouted a voice, poor Percy screamed like a young little boy would and jumped in shock, "don't be frightened by me Percy," chuckled Diesel.

"You didn't need to scare me like that!"

"Fine, but you should be warned..."

"And I think I should warn you," said another voice, Diesel looked behind him to see Thomas standing close by, with Emily right behind him, "that if you, 'Arry and Bert, who are hiding behind the bushes over there, try any of your silly tricks this year, you will be dealt with, by yours truely."

Diesel growled crossly and walked away. He walked over to the bushes and gave two big punches down to them, "Thomas knew you two were hiding there."

'Arry and Bert suddenly appeared from behind the bushes, they were shocked, then they looked angerily over to Thomas and walked away to follow Diesel to their smelter class.

"Thanks Thomas," smiled Percy, "good thing you spotted those two, I didn't need to be scared twice in one day."

"How did you know they were there Thomas?" asked Emily.

"It's quite simple, for two reasons, one: those two are predicatable, they do this every time Halloween comes around and secondly is because: I could see them, they're not that good at hiding."

"You're good," Percy smiled, "I would never have been able to spot them like that."

Emily smiled too, she liked how Thomas was always able to outsmart the smelter twins.

"Thomas, Percy, Emily!" cried James, as they entered into the classroom, "check this out!"

They couldn't believe what they were seeing, for there was James, wearing a disco suit, "alright I give," groaned Thomas, "why are you wearing that thing?"

"It's simple," smiled James, "it's my halloween costume of course!"

"Your halloween costume is a boy making a complete fool out of himself," said Gordon quietly as he sat at his desk.

"It does not, it's a cool costume, even you should admit."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," cut in Henry, "but aren't halloween costumes suppose to be scary?"

"Not all of them," Emily cut in, "they can be whatever you want them to be, like James with his disco suit or a girl wearing a princess outfit."

"That is a good point," admitted Henry.

"Still James," chuckled Gordon, "your outfit makes you look like a trainwreck."

"Take that back!" snapped James.

Thomas, Percy and Emily chuckled as they walked over to their desks. A few minutes later, Edward and Duck came into the classroom, they were covered in shredded papers, then when Rosie came in, she was covered in jam and feathers.

"What happened to you three?" asked Emily.

"It was those smelter twins," groaned Duck, "they dropped these paper shreds on us as we were walking towards the stairs."

"Diesel got me," groaned Rosie, "he dropped jam on me and then a bag of feathers."

"Surprising he would go after a girl," said Emily.

"It really doesn't matter who it is," said Thomas, "Diesel, 'Arry and Bert do that to all the students, all the time."

"All those smelter class teens do Thomas," called out Gordon, "I should know, they've pulled some horrible tricks on me many times in the past."

"I only wish someone could give them the scare of their lives," said Duck, "then maybe they'll calm down a little."

"They might not Duck," said Toby as he came, "once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker."

"You never know Toby," said Percy, "there might be a chance."

"If there is," groaned Rosie, "I wish that chance for them to change their ways would come now."

All the students agreed to that too.

At around lunchtime, Thomas and Emily were walking up to the cafetaria, when they noticed the smelter twins bugging Molly.

"They have some nerve," groaned Emily, "who do they think they are?"

"The smelters twins, that's who," chuckled Diesel, who had snuck up behind them. He was about to slip a plastic spider down the back of Thomas' shirt, but stopped when Thomas turned around.

"Diesel, how many times do I have to tell you and your pals to leave myself and my friends alone?"

"Many times, but we never listen to you anyways."

"Well you might change your mind if you knew who was behind you?"

Diesel looked nervously and saw Murdoch and Hank standing right behind him, "you looking for trouble, buddy?" asked Hank.

"Ah, no," Diesel said nervously, then he called, " 'Arry, Bert, leave the girl alone!"

"Why should we?" asked 'Arry.

"Just do as I tell you, or I'll give you a few knuckle sandwitches!"

'Arry and Bert didn't like that idea, so they left Molly alone and ran off back to their smelter class. Diesel looked up to the two tall teens and ran off.

"Thanks you two," smiled Thomas, "you were a big help."

"Always glad to be of some help bud," said Hank proudly.

"Besides I don't like those smelter teens distrubing the peace around here," grumbled Murdoch as he walked off to get something to eat.

"Oh and Murdoch, tell Spencer he needs to pick up the pace!" called Thomas, "I can see a long line up out here!"

"I'll tell him!"

Within minutes, the students were going in and coming out with food.

Of course, 'Arry, Bert and Diesel were not willing to give up. They tried again and again to play their tricks on the High School students, but were often stopped by Murdoch, Hank and Thomas.

"Darn those fools," snarled Diesel, "they're ruining our fun."

"If they weren't here," said 'Arry, "we could have the time of our lives."

"Then why don't we scare them out of here?" suggested Bert, "after all it is getting close to Halloween, the time of the year when ghosts come out."

"My brother, that's clever thinking," chuckled 'Arry, "we'll scare those fools out of this school."

"We'll do it at the halloween party," snickered Diesel.

They all agreed on the plan, agreeing that they wouldn't stop until they had scared the wits out of Thomas, Murdoch and Hank.

Finally, Halloween night came. James came in his disco suit, Gordon and Henry both wore zombie suits.

"Henry, I was suppose to wear this suit this year."

"Sorry Gordon, I forgot."

"Sure you did," he muttered.

Duck came in a skelton suit, Edward wore a wizard's cape and hat, Toby wore a mad scientist outfit, Percy had a ghostly outfit, although he looked like a scaredy ghost.

Then there was Emily, who wore a princess outfit and Thomas came with a super hero costume.

"The place looks great," smiled Emily.

"I think it looks a little too scary," said Rosie as she appeared as an anime superhero, "there's mist everywhere and there are chains all over the place."

"Those are all part of the party," called another voice, it was Hank, he came as a trucker.

"Nice costume Hank," smiled Percy.

"Thanks buddy, I've always wanted to try this kinda costume for a long time."

"Well it looks great," said Thomas.

"Anyways, the party is already going on in the gym, everyone's already there...well all except for the smelter teens and Diesel."

"After what they did to me, I wouldn't want to run into them again," grumbled Rosie.

"Same here," agreed Duck, "now let's go in and have some fun!"

And so they walked into the gym. It was decorated with lots of decorations, which was looking a graveyard and with chains hanging from the roof.

"Sir Topham Hatt's gone all out this year for this party," said Edward, "I've seen many halloween parties over the years, but this one's the best yet."

Emily looked down to the ground, she was wondering if her father was okay without her around the house.

"It's okay Emily," whispered Thomas, "I'm sure that he's okay."

"I hope so."

"Hey Thomas," called Rosie, "would you like to dance with me?"

"Ah...I don't know..."

"Oh, go on Thomas," giggled Emily, pushing him to Rosie.

Thomas stopped in front of Rosie, who was smiling happily, "Ah, sure," Thomas said in a shy way, "let's dance."

"Great!"

Rosie held out her right hand and Thomas grabbed it softly with his left hand, then the two of them walked out to the dancefloor. A romantic song started up and they started dancing in a slow circle.

Rosie was blushing in a light shade of red, it was like a dream come true for her.

"You're a pretty good dancer Rosie," smiled Thomas.

"Thanks Thomas, you're pretty good yourself."

Emily was watching them dance, but instead of looking cross, she looked pretty happy for them.

"Why did you push Thomas to Rosie?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to get this party started. Ah, Percy...I think you're missing a little something."

"And what would that be?"

"Your ghostly costume."

Sure enough, Percy had lost his costume, "I'd better go get it."

And so, he ran off to the enterance of the school, where he last had it.

Percy walked slowly into the now empty enterance way, looking a little scared. The mist was all around him and the chains rattled.

"There's no such things as ghosts. There's no such things as ghosts," he kept on saying to himself.

Percy looked around till at last, he found his ghostly costume, "now I can get back to the party."

He had just gotten a hold of it, when he heard some moaning and groaning sounds from all around him, "who's there?" he tried to sound brave, but he wasn't.

"We are the ghosts of the school, you shouldn't be here!"

Percy stood there in pure shock, he was too scared to move. Then from out of nowhere, two ghostly figures appeared in front of him.

"Look ghosts," Percy said nervously and backing slowly away, "I never meant to distrub you, I'm just here with my friends."

"Get out, get out, get out," the two voices said in a ghostly way.

"Sure, just let me go see my..."

Percy stopped walking and talking when he bumped into a suit of armor, it looked down to him, then it shouted..."BOO!"

"There are such things as ghosts!" Percy shierked and ran off quickly.

Then there were some quiet chuckles as the ghosts disappeared and the suit of armor returned to it's post.

At the dance, Thomas and Rosie were still dancing, while Emily stood near the tables. James snickered quietly to himself, "now's my chance to ask Emily if she will dance with me."

No sooner had he thought that, then she walked away.

"Bother!" groaned James.

Emily walked along until she found Thomas with Rosie, "I'm sorry to bug you two, but Percy's been gone for a while."

"How long is a while?" asked Hank, who was nearby.

"Like thirty minutes long. He said he was going to get his costume, but he hasn't returned."

"Are you sure?" asked Rosie, "maybe he's somewhere around here."

"Not true," said Murdoch, he was also standing close by, wearing an engine driver's costume, "I've been walking around all over the place and I haven't seen the little guy anywhere."

"It's not like Percy," said Thomas, who was still dancing with Rosie, "he's doesn't usually go disappearing like this, he's usually hanging out by the refreshment's stand."

"Maybe we should go look for him," suggested Emily.

"Can it wait till the dance is over?" asked Rosie.

As if by magic, the music stopped and changed to a different song, "alright let's go!"

And so Thomas, Emily, Rosie, Murdoch and Hank headed off into the spooky empty school, while James sulked near the snack stand.

"Darn that Thomas, he's just asking for it," he snarled angerily.

They walked over to the main lobby, "maybe the little fella is hiding in here," said Hank.

"What would he need to hide from?" asked Rosie.

"Probably ghosts and monsters," said Thomas, "he really doesn't like to be scared that easily, although he does love to play ghostly tricks."

"Come on then," said Murdoch, "we better look."

As they walked along, Emily and Rosie looked around anxiously, while Thomas, Murdoch and Hank looked calm. Soon they found Percy's costume, "now where's Percy?" asked Hank.

"Maybe they know," groaned Rosie, looking back. She could see two shadowy figures walking over towards, moaning and groaning loudly.

"Hi 'Arry, Hi Bert," said Thomas and Hank together.

They looked shocked, "how did you know it was us?"

"Cause you're predicable," said Thomas, "we had a strong feeling that you wanted to spook us after we've beaten all your plans."

"But where's Diesel?" asked Emily.

"Oh, he's here somewhere," chuckled Bert.

"Like in the suit of armor?" asked Murdoch, pointing over to it.

The suit of armor looked over to him, as if it was shocked, "How did you know it was me?"

"You're predicable!" shouted Murdoch.

"Darn it," groaned Diesel, then there was a problem, "ah, I can't get out of this suit!"

"Good, then you can stay in there," said Thomas angerily, "until you tell us what happened to my best friend Percy."

"Why should we tell you?" snapped 'Arry.

"Well," said Hank, also looking a little angry, "we might be the only ones who can help your buddy out of his cast iron suit. So, you tell us what we want to know..."

"Or we leave him in there," said Murdoch with an angry tone in his voice.

"We don't know where he is," said Diesel, "last we saw the little scaredy cat, he ran off towards the computer labs."

"That's all we needed to know," said Thomas, "but if you're lying, then we'll leave in there until the party is over."

Diesel gulped as the five teenagers ran off to find Percy.

"Don't just stand there," Diesel snapped to the smelter teens, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I think we should wait until they return," said 'Arry.

"Agreed," said Bert.

Diesel just growled crossly to himself, while 'Arry and Bert stood a short distance away.

"Percy!" cried Emily.

"Where are you?" cried Rosie.

"It's okay to come out bud!" shouted Hank.

"Percy?" Thomas called out.

Murdoch was about to call out, when he heard, "I'm here," came a quiet voice.

"He's in the locker!" shouted Murdoch.

Everyone ran over to the locker, Thomas opened the door and sure enough, Percy was in there, looking as terrified as ever.

"Are the ghosts gone?" he asked nervously.

"There were no ghosts, Percy," said Rosie kindly, "it was only 'Arry, Bert and Diesel hiding in the main lobby."

"They were there?"

"Yes," answered Thomas, "the smelters teens were the ghosts..."

"And Diesel was...and come to think of it, is still in the suit of armor," added Emily.

"I can't believe I was scared of those three...why weren't you scared Thomas?"

"I don't know, I just know there's nothing to be scared of. You just have to be brave and know when those three are up to their nasty old tricks."

Rosie looked on to Thomas with more admiration than ever before, she was amazed by him.

"I think it's time to fulfil our end of the bargin," said Hank.

"Alright then," sighed Thomas, "let's get that silly Diesel out of the suit of armor."

They all want back to the main lobby and helped Diesel out of the suit of armor, then after the three apologized and left for home, the six teens went back to the dance.

Mostly everyone went back to dancing. All except Thomas and Emily, "Thomas," Emily whispered, "would you like to dance with me when the next love song comes on?"

"Sure Emily, I would love to."

Emily was a little surprised by the quick answer, but was happy to hear that. They didn't have too long to wait as the next song was a love song. Emily held out her right hand and Thomas grabbed it softly with his left hand softly, then they walked out to the dancefloor.

"Ready?" asked Thomas.

"I'm ready," smiled Emily.

When the music started, they danced in a nice slow circle. Emily was still worrying a bit about her parents, Thomas could see this and so he gave her a small hug during their dance.

"Thomas...thank you for all you have been doing, I am grateful."

"You're welcome Emily."

"I am lucky to have a wonderful friend like you."

Thomas just smiled as they continued dancing, while unknown to them, James was watching them in pure anger.

"I'm not giving up on becoming Emily's boyfriend," he thought to himself, "even if I have to fight Thomas for her heart, I won't give up!"

What will James do, guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?


	8. Chapter 8 Looking Back on Yoiunger Days

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

It's time to take a little trip down memory lane as we explore Emily's past, as you do, you will find out that she knew some of the other Sodor High School students. Originally the idea of this chapter was going to be about James' anger towards Thomas, but I felt that should wait for a bit longer (as you will see later on). Plus the real name of Diesel 10 is going to be revealed in this chapter and the reason why he goes by that name nowadays. Also note that the main line engine is based on the doncaster design, the branch line is based on Thomas' class of engine and the tractor in the fields is the same model as Terence in books. Anyhow, it's time to go back in time and see our dear friends as their young kiddy selves, I hope you'll enjoy it.

_**Episode 8: Looking Back on Younger Days**_

As the cold winter weather was starting to come in, Thomas and Emily were going out shopping for winter clothes at the Knapford Department store, so they were riding the local train from Ffraquhar to the junction, then travelling along the main line.

"It's really cold out here," shivered Emily, "I know I keep saying that, but I'm being serious here."

"Won't be long now," said Thomas, "the main line train will be arriving soon."

But the teens were in for a huge disapointment, as the stationmaster came out to speak to the passengers, "sorry folks, but the engine for your train had derailed coming out of the yards, workers are doing the best they can to get the engine back on it's wheels, but it might be another thirty minutes till you train arrives."

"Botheration," groaned Thomas, "that's the last thing we needed to hear."

Most of the other passengers were grumbling too, Emily didn't complain, but she was feeling cold.

"Maybe we could wait inside till our train arrives," suggested Thomas.

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Emily.

So the two teens walked into the station, which was indeed warmer than it was outside.

"This almost reminds me of my first train ride," giggled Emily, "boy was I ever in a big muddle that day."

"Why? What happened? Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure Thomas, I'd be happy to tell you."

And so this was the story Emily told.

It all happened when Emily was eight years old, she wanted to see what it would be like to ride on a train for the first time, so her mother, Lady Hatt, agreed to show her what it would be like.

"Now remember to stay close dear," she said to Emily, "I don't want you to get lost."

"I'm holding on, Mommy."

Emily was holding onto Lady Hatt's hand softly as they waited for their main line train to arrive. When the train arrived, that's when the trouble began...the engine on the front end blew off steam and people started rushing to the coaches. Emily tried to hold on as much as she could, but with all the people around her and her mother, she lost her grip and disappeared.

"EMILY!" cried Lady Hatt.

Lady Hatt was pushed into the train, then the doors slammed shut, then with the blowing of the guard's whistle, the train departed - without Emily!

"Mommy? Mommy! Where are you?"

Emily was getting scared, then she saw another train pull up onto the other platform, "they came back for me! Horray!"

Emily rushed to the train and jumped into the first coach, a minute later, the doors closed and the train departed.

It was a long train ride, too long for Emily as she looked for her mother, she was starting to get scared.

"Where is she?" she groaned quietly to herself.

Then she felt the train stop at a station known as 'Ffraquhar'. She got off with the rest of the passengers before the guard could ask for a ticket.

"I thought there was someone riding in here," he thought to himself, "oh well."

Emily meanwhile was looking around the station, but she couldn't find her mother anywhere. But she did see something interesting, it was a young blue haired boy hanging out with a green haired boy.

Emily stopped telling her story, she gasped, "you! I remember seeing you as a kid."

"Small Island isn't it?" chuckled Thomas.

"How come you didn't tell me before?"

"Well to be honest, I had forgotten about that, till now. But I don't know the rest of the story, could you tell me?"

"Sure," and Emily continued her story.

"Listen Thomas," said the young green haired boy, "I never meant to cause that accident at the coal yards."

"I know that now, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. This bike turned me into a bigger drip than we both thought, thanks for coming to help me."

"No problem, now I'll take your bike to Victor's repair shop and I'll have it back at your house soon..."

"Take as much time as you need, there's no rush...but I was wondering if we could be friends again?"

"Thomas...we are and always will be...friends!"

Thomas smiled and high fived Percy, then he watched his best friend walk away with his ruined bike. Then Thomas looked over to the platform to see a young green haired girl standing there.

"Hello there!"

The Girl was too scared to answer, so she tried to hide. Thomas was confused, but he thought the girl was playing a game, so he decided to play too. He ran onto the platform, but he couldn't see the girl anywhere.

"Morning Thomas," called the driver of the tank engine, "are you looking for that girl?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"I have," called the fireman, "she's running down the gravel road, away from the town!"

"Where's your bike Thomas?" asked the Driver.

"Percy's taken it to the shops to be repaired, I would like to tell you two what has been going on, but right now I need to catch up to that girl!"

Thomas waved goodbye to the Driver and fireman of the train, then he ran out after the girl.

"Hello Thomas," called another voice, it was Toby on his bike, "what are you doing today?"

"I'm looking for someone, but she's proving to be a little faster than I thought."

"Well if you want, you can borrow my bike."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be okay, I don't mind walking."

"Thanks Toby."

So Thomas climbed onto Toby's bicycle and ran off after the little girl. It didn't take him long to catch up to her as she had stopped by a farmer's field.

"So this is where you ran off to."

"Leave me alone," she said quietly.

"Why? Why would you want me to leave you alone?"

"My parents always told me never to talk to strangers."

"They're smart parents to tell you that, but I want to be your friend, if that's okay with you."

"Says the boy who ran into a couple of snowdrifts already!" cried a voice, it was Terence the Farmer on his tractor.

"Need I remind you Terence that I once brought help to you when you and your tractor went into a ditch."

"Nah, you don't need to remind me, besides I need to get back to work!"

So Farmer Terence went back to work, Thomas looked back to the fence, only to find the girl missing. He got back on the bike and rode off to find her, which didn't take him long.

"You don't need to run away from me," Thomas said kindly.

It was then he noticed that the girl was crying her eyes out, "I'm lost!" she sobbed, "I just want to go home!"

"Well you're doing this all wrong, you're walking away from the station, it can help you get home. If you would like I could help you get home."

"You mean it?"

"Sure," he smiled, "I'd be happy to help a friend in need, my name is Thomas."

"It's nice to meet you Thomas, I'm Emily."

Thomas walked with Emily back to the station, where they met up with Toby again. Thomas gave Toby his bike back, then he and Emily walked up to the platform.

"I'll get the tickets for our next train ride," Thomas said.

Emily continued to look around nervously, she was wondering if her new friend would really help get home.

Back at the station, the stationmaster came out to inform the passengers of the situation, "the engine has been brought onto the rails, but it's in bad shape, so you'll have to wait a little longer."

The groaning continued from the passengers.

"This never happens on the branch line," groaned Thomas quietly, "I know Cylde and Jim would never cause an accident."

"Who?" asked Emily.

"Cylde and Jim, they're old friends of my parents and old pals of mine, in fact they helped us out on that day."

"Yeah, I just never got their names, they were kind people..."

Young Thomas came back over with bad news, "tickets are all sold out for the rest of the day."

"Now what?" groaned Emily, who was almost ready to cry.

Thomas wasn't sure, till he heard the sounds of a shrill whistle in the distance, "oh I'm sure we'll find a way to get you home."

Within a minute, a blue tank engine pulled into the station with two long passenger carriages.

"Hello again Thomas," called Cylde the Driver, "I thought you were looking for that girl."

"I was and I did," said Thomas, looking back to Emily, "now we have a small problem, she's lost and all the tickets for all the passenger trains are sold out. Could you guys give us a ride?"

"Anything for our good little buddy," said Jim the fireman, "but it'll be uncomfortable."

"Well anything is better than being lost."

"So where is she suppose to be at?" asked Cylde.

"I'm not enterily sure, to be honest I don't know if she knows either. Guess we'll have to ride with you two till we find her station."

"Alright then, climb aboard."

So Thomas went off to get Emily, then she climbed on board first, followed by Thomas.

"All Aboard!" called the guard.

Cylde blew the whistle and the small branch line train started smoothly out of the station. Emily was indeed impressed with the scenery on the branch line and the many stations they passed, but not one was hers.

"We're coming up to the end of the line soon," said Jim, "one of those stations must be the one."

"We'll just have to keep looking old friend," said Cylde.

They passed one more station before they were to reach the junction, "that's the place!" cried Emily, "that's the station I was at before with my mom."

"Well we would like to stay with you two to look, but we have to keep to our timetable," said Jim.

"That's okay guys," said Thomas, "I'll look with Emily."

The junction station soon came into view and came to a smooth stop. Thomas and Emily thanked Jim and Cylde and waved to them till they were out of sight.

"They'll be back in thirty minutes," said Thomas to Emily, "they just need to turn the train around."

So the two started their search until at last, they found her..."that's my mommy!"

"Then you better go to her," said Thomas, "it's better if she doesn't see me with you."

"Alright, but thanks for your help Thomas."

She gave Thomas a small hug for a minute, during that time Thomas hugged her back, then he watched as Emily ran off to rejoin her mother. Thomas watched from a distance and waited till Cylde and Jim came back to take him home.

"And that's it," smiled Emily, "my mother was a nervous wreck, but she was happy to see me safe and sound."

"Did you get a chance to ride a train again?"

"Yep, only next time was with my father," Emily then looked down to the floor, "I wonder if they're okay."

"I'm sure they are, it's not like Alexender is going to get to them."

"Alexender, I thought he was named..."

"Don't mention his name around here," he whispered quietly, "anyways Alexender is his real name, but he prefers that name of his for a reason."

And Thomas began to tell Emily everything about 'Diesel 10'.

When Alexender started off at the school, he was a kind teacher for two years, but when the third year began, he changed his attitude and thought the smelter class should be known as the top ranked class of the school. Nobody could understand why he was acting like this, not even Sir Topham Hatt.

"Why do you have all these weaklinks running around in the school?" he asked one day in the office, "this school is better off with students like those smelter class kids."

"Every student deserves a chance to be taught here," said Sir Topham Hatt firmly, "besides those smelter class kids are always causing great confusion around here. As you know it also causes Delays to the timetables and I do not like that."

"They can learn to be better."

"Sorry Alexender, it isn't going to happen."

Naturally Alexender wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer and took matters into his own hands. He tried to take over the school and kick the 'weaker' kids out, but nobody was going to allow him to do that, not even Thomas or his family.

"You've gone too far Alexender!" shouted Mister Percival, "this school for all students, not those you like the most!"

"Not true!" he shouted, "this school is better with the best!"

"They are some of the best in the school!"

"No they are not, besides my name now...is Diesel 10! Remember it well!"

"Very well then, you're fired!" shouted a voice, it was Sir Topham Hatt, with several police officers behind him, "your attempt to take over the school is over!"

"Not a chance!"

"It's over...Diesel 10!"

So his plans were destoryed, but that didn't stop him from trying to take over. He tried again, but this time Thomas and his pals were there to stop him. They blocked the way in and would have to fight Diesel 10 and his 'sidekicks' when they needed to.

During the chaos of the fight, Thomas was doing the best he could to stop Diesel 10, but that proving to be a problem as Diesel 10 was bigger.

"No way out pip-squeak!"

"There's always a way out," said Thomas.

Thomas gave Diesel 10 a kick to the stomach and made a dash for it - that's when it happened. The roof started to fall, the glass ceiling fell down and smashed Diesel 10's left arm.

It became so bad that he was given a robotic arm to replace his lost arm, which came with many different arms...including the claw.

With his new arm, Diesel 10 lead on a full on assult on the school for the third time, but that didn't last as within five minutes, he was taken away to jail.

"Bertram!" he shouted to Sir Topham Hatt, "you will pay for this, you and your family, wait and see! I'll be back!"

"We never heard word from him again, till now."

"And now he's after my parents," groaned Emily.

"If I know your father, he'll find a way to stop Diesel...I mean Alexender before he tries to put his plan into action."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know he will, there's no need to worry Emily."

"Thank you Thomas," she smiled.

Both Emily and Thomas continued to stare at each other, then they looked down to their hands and noticed that Emily's left hand was holding onto Thomas' right hand. They suddenly heard a loud whistle and noticed the main line train arriving with five passenger carriages behind it.

"Ready to go?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Yes, and Thomas, you don't need to worry, I won't say a word about this...if you promise not to say anything."

"I promise," smiled Thomas.

They walked out of the station to rejoin the passengers as the train came to a stop, then they climbed on board, only to find most of the seats were taken.

"It's usually this busy during this time of the year," Thomas said to Emily.

"Actually it's busier," said another voice.

The two teens walked along till they found where the voice was coming from, it was Henry. He was reading a magazine on trains and drinking a soda.

"Henry!" smiled Emily, "how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm okay," he smiled.

"So what are you up to today?" Thomas asked.

"I'm just enjoying a nice peaceful train ride, I always ride the train to the end of the line during this time of the year. Well, at times when I wasn't at the hospital. Thankfully I'm back in good health."

"It's good to see you back in good health Henry," smiled Thomas.

"Thank you, but I owe a great deal of thanks once more to you, Percy, James, Gordon and Emily of course."

"We're always happy to help a friend."

"Speaking of James, I think you should stay out of his way."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well...I often see him looking over to you and Emily and I think he's a little angry to see you together."

"But we're just hanging out," said Emily, "that's all. I'm not ready to fall in love just yet."

"Well James doesn't know that, it might be a good idea if you tell him the next time you see him..." then he added, "before he tries to beat Thomas up."

"It's that bad?" asked Thomas.

"It is," sighed Henry unhappily, "which is why Gordon and I aren't hanging out with him today."

"Speaking of Gordon, where is he?"

"Take a wild guess..." neither of the teens could answer that, "Gordon's gone to see the newly built engine 'Tornado', it's coming to our Island for a month and he wants to see it for himself."

"It's suppose to be part of that railway show at Knapford right?" asked Emily.

"That's right," Henry then looked out the window, "we'll be arriving at Knapford in twenty minutes."

The guard came on the P.A. system and said they would be arriving in twenty minutes, Emily was surprised by this, but Thomas wasn't.

"Always good with timetables," he chuckled to himself, "Same old Henry."

So for the next twenty minutes, Thomas, Henry and Emily talked about their younger days as the train continued on down the tracks.


	9. Chapter 9 Rail Fight!

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television series by: Britt AllCroft, David Mitton, Hit Entertainment and Lionsgate**_

This is one episode I've been hoping to do for a long time, the time of the engine show! As mentioned before, the engines mentioned in this series are based on the actual telelvision show engines, only without faces. As for the rivalary between Thomas and James, it's due to come real soon...actually, it's going to start in this episode, so don't be surprised if James might go out of character every now and then. Anyhow, I am happy to say that you'll finally get to see Mavis coming into this episode, I was going to bring her out in the halloween episode, but I couldn't find a spot for her to come in. Also note that for some future episodes, there will be occasional flashbacks into the past, just to let you know. And now, here is the first episode for the 2011 year, I hope you'll enjoy reading episode 9.

_**Episode 9: Rail Fight!**_

It wasn't too long before the train arrived at Knapford station, it was busy at this time as several engines were sitting in the sidings. Thomas and Emily were surprised by the large number of engines there.

"There's some old fashioned steam engines," said Emily, "and by the looks of things, there's some first generation diesels too."

"I personally like that one steam tank engine with blue paint," said Thomas, pointing over to the engine, "do you remember that one?"

"That's the engine that took me to Ffraquhar station and back to the junction when I was younger."

"That would be the very same engine," Thomas smiled.

Then the two teens notice a small diesel shunter being moved beside the blue tank engine. The engine was painted in black paint, came with cowcatchers and sideplates and had a yellow & black pattern on the front and back.

"That's the diesel that belongs to the Ffraquhar quarry," said another voice.

Thomas and Emily looked to their right and noticed a young woman, around their age, she had long black hair with pony tails, she had a black jacket on with a yellow pattern on the selves and wore a long black skirt.

"Mavis!" gasped Thomas, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"That's mostly cause you haven't come by the quarry in ages, why's that?"

"I think you why."

"Oh yes," she chuckled, "that policeman is still patrolling that area and won't let you threw."

"It is true," Thomas sighed, "still, I'm happy to see you again."

Emily looked over to Thomas, "do you know this girl?"

"I do," Thomas smiled, "Emily, I would like you to meet Mavis, she's an old friend of mine and Toby's too. She's the daughter of the Ffraquhar diesel shunter over there."

"That's right," Mavis smiled, "I've been living here ever since my father's old company sold the diesel shunter to Sodor. So Thomas, who's your friend?"

"This is Emily, she's a new student at our high school."

"I'm honored to meet you," Emily said kindly.

"Well I'm happy to meet you as well," then she looked over to Thomas, "are you planning on coming to the rail fest?"

"Sure I'm coming...I mean come on, I always come to these railroading shows every year."

"That's good, cause I hear that there's suppose to be a special guest coming this year...and I'm not talking about the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, it's suppose to be a popular singer."

"That there is another reason for me to come here," Thomas smiled.

"Me too," smiled Emily, "I'll be here too."

After the little chat session with Mavis, Thomas and Emily headed off to do some shopping.

When Monday came around again, the two teens walked along side by side to the building. Just before they got inside, Thomas felt something bump him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that?"

Thomas and Emily looked to see James looking cross.

"James," Emily said kindly, "did you throw rocks at Thomas?"

"I'm not one to say," he said quietly, but crossly, "I might have thrown those rocks, but then again...maybe I didn't."

Thomas remembered what Henry had said to him on the train ride to Knapford, he wasn't sure then that James was mad with him, but now he was starting to get the feeling that James was mad...at him!

"We better get going," he said, then he looked over to Thomas, "you better watch your back!"

It was loud enough that both Thomas and Emily heard that.

"Do you think what Henry told you on the train is true?" Emily asked.

Thomas didn't answer her, mostly cause he didn't have an answer.

All day long, James looked over to Thomas with an angry look, whenever he wasn't focusing on his school work. This went on throughout the entire day, until it was time for everyone to leave.

"What did you do to make James so cross?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, to be honest with you Percy, I wish I knew, but I just don't."

Percy was confused, but felt it best not to say anything.

At his own house, James sulked as he tried to do his homework. He was far too upset, he was thinking back to the halloween dance.

"He's got Rosie and yet...he's got to take Emily. Why that jerk!"

James was so mad that he slammed his fists on his desk, which nearly knocked his favourite lamp onto the floor.

"Is everything okay James?" called a voice, it was his mother, "are you having trouble with your homework?"

"No mom, it's not my homework, I was just feeling stressed over a test I have tomorrow," he wasn't completely lying, as he did have a test to do the very next day.

"Okay honey, but remember, if there's something bothering you, you can always talk to me."

"Okay mom, you got a deal."

His mother smiled as she closed the door and headed off back to the kitchen. James sat down on his bed and looked down to the floor, feeling more miserable than before.

"If only my dad was here, maybe he could've helped me."

James' father had passed away when he was only five years old, so he's been living alone with his mother ever since.

In a few hours, James was suppose to be sleeping, but he wasn't.

"I wish you were mine Emily," he sighed unhappily, "I would treat you like a princess, treat you to whatever you like, even take you to where you want to go. Still...you chose to be with Thomas, why?"

As the days wore on, James kept looking at Thomas with angry looks, but never over to Emily. Even Gordon wanted to know what was going on with James.

"Why are giving Thomas angry looks?" he asked.

"It's none of your business."

"It's because Thomas is always with Emily," said Henry, "I think James likes her."

"Is that true, James?" Gordon asked.

James was still looking down to the ground, then he looked back up to his two friends, "promise me that you won't say a word about this."

"We promise," said the two teens.

"Very well...I do like Emily, alot. I think she is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, yet she's always with Thomas. I wish she would hang out with me."

"I had a strong feeling about that," said Henry, "I knew that's probably what James was thinking."

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" Gordon asked.

"Cause you guys would laugh at me," he said angerily, but before Gordon and Henry could say anything, James spoke up again, "all I know is that if I see Thomas and Emily together at the rail fest tomorrow, then I'm going to take care of business, James style!"

James then walked away, Gordon and Henry could only guess what that could mean. They had no idea of what James was going to do.

That night, Emily was tossing and turning like crazy, she was having a terrible dream.

"James...why are...don't hurt him! No! Stop James! Please, please don't hurt him..."

Annie and Clarabel walked into her room to see what was going on. Thomas came in after two minutes, Annie shook her shoulder softly, trying to wake her up.

"Emily, are you okay?" Annie asked sweetly.

"NO!" screamed Emily as she woke up. She was breathing heavily for less than a minute, then she noticed that Thomas and his sisters were nearby, "I didn't wake you three up, did I?"

"Not at all," said Clarabel kindly.

"Is everything okay?" Thomas asked, "from what you screaming in your sleep, you were telling James to not do something."

"It's weird," she answered, "but in my dream, James was fighting you, Thomas. You two were fighting in the railyards and you were losing to him, while he was crying."

This was a surprise to Thomas, cause for as long as he's known James, he's never seen the red head teen cry once.

"I don't know if it's just a nightmare, or is it a message of things to come?"

"I doubt it would happen, cause I know James would never fight me in the railyards."

"I sure hope that you are right," Emily said quietly. Now she was worried for her friend, Thomas, and it was as if she didn't already have enough to worry about.

At last, the day of the railway rail fest was here. Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Percy and Emily rode along on the train from Knapford to the big station, where the entire show was.

"There sure are alot of engines," gasped Percy.

"Even the Duke and Duchess' private engine," said Annie, "that's an A4 pacific engine, orginally belonging to the LNER railway."

"They sure know a lot about trains," Emily whispered to Thomas.

"They sure do," he smiled.

And as Mavis had said, there was a famous singer there, who goes by the name 'Mark Joesph'.

When the train came to a stop, Percy went with the twins to see their favourite branch line engine, while Thomas and Emily went off to see the other engines.

James had just arrived, he had been watching the performances, and now he was looking around, hoping that Emily would be alone.

"If Thomas is with her, then I'll teach a lesson that he won't forget," he thought to himself.

As he walked along, James did spot Emily, it looked like she was alone as she was looking at the quarry diesel. He smiled quietly to himself, then he went off to find Gordon and Henry.

What James didn't know, was that Thomas was nearby, he was just inside the cab, talking with Mavis and her father.

"It must be easy to operate this diesel," said Thomas.

"Not really Thomas," said Mavis, "diesel engines aren't that easy to drive, maybe not as much as a steam engine, but they are alot of work. Right dad?"

"Right you are Mavis," said her Father, then he invited Emily into the cab to have a look. Then Mavis' father talked about how to operate the engine.

In about twenty minutes, James spotted Emily again, she was all alone.

"I guess Thomas is somewhere else," James thought to himself, "maybe I won't need to beat him up."

Once James was out of sight, Thomas came out with cotton candy for Emily.

"Aren't you going to have any, Thomas?" Emily asked kindly.

"Not really, it's all for you Emily."

"Thank you," she smiled.

As the day wore on, James would often see Emily all alone, either looking at engines or resting on one of the benches in the station, and his anger started to disappear.

"You're not going to beat Thomas up, are you?" Henry asked.

"Nah, there's reason to beat him up."

"All right," said Gordon who was a little puzzled, then he added as a joke, "who are you and what have you done with our buddy James?"

James chuckled quietly, "I'm still the same James you've always known, I just don't think there's any reason to beat Thomas up. He's not always hanging out with Emily, in fact, I bet he's hanging out with Rosie."

But James was soon to be proven wrong, as he could see Rosie looking over the american tank engine in purple, she was all alone.

"Hi Rosie," James smiled, "where's Thomas? I thought you two would be hanging out together."

"I haven't seen Thomas...you mean he's here?"

Now James was starting to worry, "if he's not with Rosie, then he must be with Percy...I hope."

James ran off before Rosie could ask of what was going on.

It was then that the trouble began, James found Thomas and he was talking with...Emily. She was sharing her cotton candy with Thomas. James felt his anger grow again, until something finally snapped and he walked down the platform to where Thomas and Emily was.

"Ah there's James," smiled Thomas, "listen Emily, I need to find Percy and my sisters, would you mind hanging out with him for a while?"

"Sure Thomas."

"Hey James..."

James didn't say anything, his face was looking down to the ground, his fingers were tucked in tight to make a couple of fists.

"Are you feeling okay, James?"

James looked up to Thomas, then...he punched Thomas right in the face. Emily gasped in horror, "oh no, it's my nightmare, it's coming true!"

James charged in again and attacked Thomas again and again. Rosie soon saw what was going on and tried to stop James, she grabbed onto his left fist, while Gordon held James back by his right arm.

"What are you thinking James?" Gordon asked in shock, "this isn't you."

"Don't hurt him," cried Rosie, "there's no need..."

Rosie got no further, as James broke free, slipped out of Gordon's grasp and punched Rosie in the face. The poor girl fell back into the buffers of a saddletank engine.

Now, it was Thomas who was mad.

"Hurt my friend, will you? I don't think so!" he sounded really cross.

Thomas got up off the ground and charged at James, then he gave James a giant sized punch, which knocked him to the ground.

"Nice punch," muttered Henry.

"I'll teach you not to steal!" James snapped, he went charging again. He tried to fight Thomas, but the blue haired teenager wasn't going to give up.

He dodged all of the punches and kicks that James was throwing to him, and James was doing the same when Thomas fought back.

"Look James, I don't want to fight you," Thomas panted after a while, "so why don't you tell me what's wrong and we can settle this in a kinder way."

"It's too late for that," snapped James again, "You know what you did!"

"What? I came here with my friends, is that a crime now?"

"You know what you did!" James repeated himself.

Emily was in pure shock as she watched the entire fight unfold in front of her, it was just as bad as her nightmare. Then she noticed that the A3 pacific engine was backing up, towards Thomas and James.

Emily ran as fast as she could towards the two teens, then she pushed them out of the way in the nick of time. They were just clear of the engine's giant wheels.

"Thanks for the save," James said kindly, "now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business."

"No," Emily snapped, "enough of this stupid fighting! James, why don't you just tell us why..."

"So it's us now, huh? It figures," James then looked over to Thomas, "you've been warned Thomas, so beware...the next time that I see you, I will give you the full lesson."

James walked angerily away, much to the surprise of Rosie, Gordon, Henry and Emily.

Even Thomas was a bit shocked by what had happened, "looks like your nightmare was a message of things to come," he said to Emily.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to pass," she groaned, "now it has."

As for James, he decided to walk home, leaving his bike at the station. He felt miserable and lonely, plus he felt sore after his fight with Thomas.

"I'm going to be feeling that tomorrow," he groaned, "but at least Thomas will feel worse, he deserved it."

It was really late when James got in, his mother was shocked to see him in the mess he was in.

"What happened?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"Nothing," he answered, "I just had to take care of business."

His mother was worried, but since James wasn't going to say anything, she wasn't going to be getting her answer at all.

When they got home, Emily got out the first aid kit, then she helped clean Thomas' face, since there was a lot of blood.

"I'll say this about James," he said, "he sure knows how to throw a punch."

"Isn't it a little strange?" she asked, "how just after Henry told us to watch out for James, and after my nightmare that James would snap at the rail fest and attack you."

"I know," Thomas sighed, "and I think I know why, I think James has a crush on you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he must really like you alot. I mean, why else would he attack me in a rail yard, especially during a rail fest?"

Emily was silent for a minute, "I never knew he liked me that much," she said after a while, "but I'm not ready to fall in love, besides that, I've only gotten to know you guys for three months, we don't know each other that well."

"I know that, but I don't think that James knows that."

"I think we need to talk to James, we need to try and..."

Before Emily could say anymore, the phone rang. Thomas got up from his chair and walked over to it, "Hello? What? Do you mind repeating that for me again? He's gone? Please calm down, we'll go look for him. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Well Emily," Thomas sighed, "that was James' mother, she was just telling me that James has run away."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I guess he's so heartbroken, it makes perfect sense, considering the way he's been acting."

Thomas picked up the phone and called Gordon and Henry, they were shocked, but they did agree to help in looking for James. Then once the calls were made, Thomas and Emily hurried outside to get their bikes.

"Thomas!" called Clarabel, "Where are you going?"

"We're going to find James, he's run away! We'll be back as soon as we can, in the meantime, lock the doors okay and don't let anybody, but us when we get back, okay?"

"Okay," called the twin girls.

Once they had locked the doors, Thomas and Emily got onto their bikes and rode off to find James.


	10. Chapter 10 Finding James

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. And Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft, David Mitton, Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate**_

Well my friends, I am now proud to present the second part of the rivalry between Thomas and James. I know the last chapter was a little tense, but that's the way I had planned it all out. Also note that in this story, there's one moment that is based on a real life event about a boy who saved two kids from an uncoming train. Also, this is where Donald and Douglas make their first time appearance into the series, just note that I might not have done a good job writing in scots. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this next part. This story is still rated PG with no swearing, just a small reminder.

_**Episode 10: Finding James**_

James felt terrible as he walked on down the road, and he felt that he had every right to feel terrible.

"If I can't love Emily, then I guess I'll just leave Sodor and never return, maybe the Mainland High School will take in a student like me," he thought sadly to himself.

James was also feeling sore after his fight with Thomas, he had more bruises than the blue haired teenager did.

"Goodbye Sodor."

He continued walking along, walking at his slow pace, not caring if anyone saw him.

At this time, Emily and Thomas were out looking for James, but they had no luck as they looked around Knapford or Ffraquhar. When they met up at Knapford, they were disappointed and upset.

"That James," said Thomas crossly, "I can't believe he would run away like that!"

"I can understand why he did that," Emily said quietly, "when you feel like you're not loved, then you start to wonder why you're where you are now. With that thought in your mind, the only hope for you is to leave."

"Did you ever feel that way?"

"Yes Thomas, I did feel that way at one time."

It was then that Gordon and Henry arrived, "we've searched at some of James' favourite places," said Gordon, "but we weren't able to find him."

"It's almost like he's vanished off the Island of Sodor completely," Henry groaned quietly.

"He couldn't have gone far," said Thomas, "his mother said that he didn't take his bike with him."

"Thomas, have you forgotten how fast James can run?" Henry asked, "he can go on for a long time without stopping."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he groaned.

"Oh," said Gordon, "and we've inlisted the help of two people who are great trackers."

"Who would they be?" asked Emily.

"Why don't you look behind you?"

Thomas and Emily looked to see Donald and Douglas, the scottish twins standing close by. They are identical in so many ways, except with the numbers on their shirts, Donald was 9, and Douglas 10.

"Hello lads," said Donald, "we heard that the wee laddie has gone missin'."

"You've heard correctly," sighed Thomas, "James has run off and by the looks of things, he's nowhere near Knapford."

"Och, dinna fesh yerself Thomas," said Douglas, "we'll soon find him. Yon James canna have gone too far."

And so, the search continued, Donald and Douglas went off to Maithwaite, while Gordon and Henry checked out the town once more, while Thomas and Emily went searching for James along the railway tracks that went a long ways to the Mainland railway.

"Maybe he's following these tracks," said Thomas, "if he is, then he's trying to make an escape to the Mainland where he was first born."

"Then we better follow those tracks," said Emily.

"Agreed, but we won't be able to take our bikes down that path forever, once we reach the gravel roads, we'll have to walk."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

And that's just what the two teens did, they walked along on the pathway beside the tracks, hoping to find James.

James had just walked into a small neighbourhood, although he wasn't sure of where he was.

"I must be getting close to the mainland," he thought to himself.

And that's when James noticed, he could see some little kids, no more than five, playing with the fence. They banged their toys aganist it, until it finally opened, then they walked out.

To make matters worse, their house was close to the railway, and that's where they were heading.

"Hey!" he cried, "you kids need to get away from there before..."

James was suddenly cut off by the sounds of an engine's whistle, it was the whistle of a red mixed traffic steam engine. It was pulling a long line of trucks behind it, and it was puffing towards the crossing and the kids!

"Oh no!" James cried.

Without wasting a second, James ran as fast as he could towards the kids. He got there just as the engine's front end reached the crossing, James picked up the two kids in his arms, then he jumped with them to the other side of the tracks, just in the nick of time.

"What was that?" asked the Driver.

The fireman saw all, "That boy saved those kids, that's what!"

James held onto the two kids until the train's brake van had passed by them, then he walked with them to their backyard. Their mother was shocked by what she had seen.

"I'm so happy that you two are okay," she cried, then she gave her kids a hug.

"Thanks to the red haired boy!" said the little girl.

"Thank you so much," said the little boy.

"Yes indeed," smiled the mother, "thank you for saving my children, I saw you running to safe them, I have to say that you are fast."

"Yeah, that's what my...old friends used to say," James groaned, he was missing his friends deeply.

"Come inside dear boy," said the mother, James looked confused, "I would like to make you something special for saving my kids."

"Oh no that's okay, I don't want to be of any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, come on in."

James was speechless for a minute, but he kindly accepted the offer and walked inside along with the mother and the kids.

Meanwhile, word had gotten up the line about a boy who saved two kids from an oncoming goods train. The newspapers soon had the story out, but nobody knew who the boy was.

"What a hero," said Gordon when the latenight papers had gotten out, "he risked his own life to save those kids."

"What a guy," agreed Henry, then he noticed, "wait, red haired boy, and can run very fast..."

"IT'S JAMES!" they both said together.

"We better let Thomas and Emily know where he is," said Gordon, "from what this paper says, he's at the small town just before the bridge to the mainland."

But they had a problem, in the flurry of going out, Thomas had left his cellphone, and so did Emily.

"Now how are we going to get in contact with them?" Gordon groaned.

Henry's face then lit up, "Donald and Douglas, they're fast like James. They could easily catch up with Thomas and Emily and inform them about James' whereabouts."

Thankfully the twins had their cellphones and were soon on their way.

"We'd better hurry Donnie."

"Aye you be right Douggie, let's go!"

Peddling fast, the twins raced along on the same path that Thomas and Emily had taken earlier.

When they did arrive, Thomas and Emily were nearing the small little town.

"What's up?" Thomas asked.

"The laddie is here," said Donald, and showed off the newspaper clipping.

"That's great!" Emily smiled, "now we don't have far to look, all we have to do is go this place and ask him to come home."

"That is if he'll listen," muttered Thomas, but loud enough that everyone heard him.

"Dinna wurry Thomas, we'll come alon' with ye," said Douglas.

"Thanks you two," Thomas smiled.

The teens got back onto their bikes and rode off for the neighbourhood, hoping with every second that they would find James.

James at this time had finished the special meal that was made for him, and he was now ready to go.

"Do you really have to go?" asked the kids, "couldn't you stay with us?"

"Now kids," said their mother, "I'm sure this fine young man has a life of his own and he needs to get back to it. But I'm sure he'll come back someday to see us again."

"You bet I will," James smiled, "I'll be sure to drop by someday."

"We hope you will too," said the little girl, "you're our hero."

"Thank you for saving us," said the young boy.

"You're welcome," smiled James.

"Before you go, here's the address for our place," she then handed James the address of the house, then she told him their last name, which was 'Mason'.

"I'll be back someday Mason family," James smiled, then he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" cried the mother, "what about you? What's your name?"

"The name's James!" he called back to her, then he walked away.

Five minutes later, the four teenagers came peddling up the house. Emily walked up the pathway and rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Mrs. Mason asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if my friend is here, he has red hair and goes by the name of James."

"Oh yes, that sweet young man that saved my children from that moving train. I'm sorry dear, but you just missed him, he left a few minutes ago."

"Which way did he go?"

"I saw him walking down the street that leads to the iron bridge that leads to the Mainland, is he from the Mainland?"

"He was born there, yes!" Thomas called.

"But he's really a resident of Knapford, he's run away," said Emily, "Thanks anyways."

"No problem!" called Mrs. Mason.

Emily walked down the pathway and got back onto her bike, "well at least we know he hasn't gone too far," she said.

"Och Aye," agreed Donald, "but we better get movin' before yon James cross yonder bridge."

So without delaying another second, the four teens pleaded on their way once more, while Mrs. Mason and her children waved till they were out of sight.

"I hope they find James," said the young boy.

"Before he hurts himself," said the little girl.

"All we can do is hope," said Mrs. Mason.

Just outside of the town, James stopped near a special rock, known by many as the finger to Mainland rock, and he took out some food out of his backpack, and to have a rest.

"I might have overdone it tonight," he groaned, "oh well, in an hour or so, I'll be on the Mainland again."

There are mainly two bridges that allows people to travel from Sodor to the Mainland, but these bridges are very long. For trains, lorries or cars, it takes about ten minutes to cross the bridge, while walking takes about an entire hour.

After James was done his meal, he packed up the garbage in his backpack, then he set off - onto the railway bridge.

He had just gotten onto the railway bridge, when the four teenagers arrived on their bikes.

"James!" cried Donald, "Dinna cross that bridge! Come back, yur muther is wurried about yoo!"

James stopped walking, he looked back to see the scottish twins calling out to him, "I'd like to, but I can't!"

"It's because of Emily, isn't it?" Thomas asked, he appeared from behind Douglas.

James looked cross again when he saw Thomas standing there, "don't try to stop me!" he cried, "I'm not going back!"

"You are so!"

"Thomas, please stop fighting with James," Emily said firmly, Thomas went silent at once. Emily then began to walk slowly onto the bridge and walk up towards James, "James, there is something I need to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted from where he was.

"But you have to!" Emily continued walking towards James slowly, James backed up slowly, "I know why you've been angry lately, it's because you're falling in love with me."

Donald and Douglas looked over to Thomas in surprise, "is that true?" they asked in unison.

"It is," Thomas sighed.

"Okay, it is true," said James, "but it's only because I think you are the sweetest and most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"James, that is nice of you to say that, but I need you to listen to me carefully...I'm not ready to fall..."

It was then that they heard a loud diesel horn, then they heard the rumbling sound on the bridge. Thomas was the first to notice, "You two better get off the bridge!"

"NOW!" shouted the twins together.

The twins took their bikes over to the rock, while Thomas took his bike and Emily's too, then he looked to the bridge. Emily was shaking in fear as she could see the train coming towards her and James.

James looked back to the train, then to Emily, then he ran straight towards her. He grabbed onto her right hand and they ran to the other side of the bridge, but the train was going too fast for them to get away.

"We'll have to jump!" cried James.

"Isn't that dangerous to jump from a railway bridge?" asked Emily.

"At this point, what choice do we have?"

They both took one more look to see the train coming their way, then taking in deep breaths, they jumped, and just in time too.

Donald, Douglas and Thomas looked down to the water, and saw both James and Emily swimming to the shore, safe and sound.

"Thanks," Emily asked.

"No problem," James smiled, "now we're even."

"Need a hand?" Thomas asked, extending his hand to the two teens. James grabbed it, then with Donald and Douglas' help, Thomas was able to pull both James and Emily out of the water.

"Thanks for the save," groaned James, "but why did you do that?"

"Cause we're friends that's why," Thomas answered.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Listen Thomas, I'm sorry for fighting you in the railyards."

"That's alright."

"Now James," said Emily, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you, I do like you, but as a friend, same with Thomas. Truth to be told, I'm not ready to fall in love yet, okay?"

"Yeah, I get it, and I acted like a complete idiot."

"I could happen to anyone," said Thomas, "but as long as nobody got hurt, then that's all that matters, right guys?"

"Och Aye!" agreed the twins.

"Yeah, you three are right. Oh my gosh, I've been so stupid tonight."

"Not completely," said Emily, "I mean, you did safe the Mason kids from that oncoming train, that wasn't stupid, you were very brave."

Even Thomas and the twins were quick to agree.

"Yeah, you're right Emily. Thank you."

"Well now that all of this has been settled, why don't we go home," suggested Thomas.

"Before we do," said Emily, "Thomas and I do have something to tell you guys, but you must pinky swear with me that you won't tell anyone, not even your best friends."

"It's a litta hard for Douggie and me," said Donald, "we are the best of friends."

"We knaw what yoo mean though," said Douglas, "and we pinky swear on it."

Donald and Douglas pinky swore with Emily first, then it was James' turn. When that was done, both Thomas and Emily explained about the little problem that Sir Topham Hatt has with Diesel 10's return, and that Emily was living with Thomas.

"Okay," said James after a while, "now I understand why you and Thomas are together all the time."

"That's right, but if I may say this, when I'm ready to fall in love, I'll let you guys know during that time. And James, it might not be you that I fall in love with."

"That's okay Emily, as long as we can friends, and maybe we can get to know each other a little more."

"I'd like that."

"What aboot us?" asked the twins in chrous.

"Yes guys, I want to get to know you too, just like I want to get to know everyone in our school. Now, what do you say we go home?"

"Agreed," said James, "I've got a lot of explaining to do to my mother, oh boy will she be mad."

"I wouldn't say that," said Thomas, "last time I checked, she sounded more worried about you. I think she'll be relieved to see you home safe and sound."

Thomas was quite right, James' mother was pleased to see James return home, and throughout the rest of the night, James told his mother everything, she understood perfectly.

"Don't worry my sweet little James, I'm sure you'll find someone special soon."

"I know that," James smiled, "Thanks mom."

Thomas and Emily thanked Gordon, Henry and the scottish twins for their help, then they set off for the house back at Ffraquhar, feeling much better knowing that James was safe and sound.

"Please tell me that your everyday lives aren't like this," Emily whispered to Thomas.

"Nah, the most excitment we get is when someone goes down a mine and gets lost," and so, Thomas told Emily all about the time when he got lost in the Great Waterton mine, and then when he was found by Stanley.

When Monday came around, Thomas and Emily were walking alone side by side to the classrooms, when they heard someone calling out their names, it was James.

"Hello you two, wouldn't you say that today is a beautiful day?"

"I guess," groaned Thomas, "except it is a little cold out."

"The weather is just fine James," smiled Emily, "what about you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I've been grounded for a week for running away, but after my mother heard what I did to safe those kids from that goods train, that saved me from getting punished for two weeks. Personally, I don't mind being grounded for a week, it serves me right for running away like that."

"It's okay James," Thomas said in a kind way, "it can happen to the best of us."

"I guess so," it was then that James noticed Rosie walking past, she was all smiles that day, "if I were you Thomas, I would suggest hanging out with Rosie a little more, I know that she has a crush on you."

"What?"

"How do you know that?" Emily asked.

"She told me that once, plus it's a little obvious to see."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to hang out with her, that way she can get know me and my friends, like Emily is doing now."

"That could work, but I think she wants to be with you, and you alone."

James then walked off to his classroom, while Thomas and Emily were left speechless, until they ran off for their classroom in a hurry.


	11. Chapter 11 Thomas & Emily to the Rescue

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Lionsgate/Hit Entertainment**_

Well my friends, you've asked for it, and you shall recieve it. Just like a few chapters back when Thomas and Emily helped Hiro, the next few episodes will be based on the highly popular 'Misty Island Rescue' Movie. I was actually hoping to save this series of episodes for after chapter 20 of the series, but I've decided to write them up now and present them, one episode at a time. For this first part, Diesel is up to his old usual tricks again, Thomas and Emily will do something heroic together, and the journey to find Misty Island begins in this very first chapter. As usual, the rating is PG with no swearing. And now my friends, I am proud to present one of the 'Misty Island Rescue' episodes of 'Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales'.

_**Episode 11: Thomas & Emily to the Rescue**_

_**Based on "Misty Island Rescue: The Movie"**_

Christmas was getting closer with each day that passed, the hallways were getting decorated with all different kinds of decorations, banners were being hung up, and christmas music was playing over the speakers during the mornings.

"Isn't this great?" Percy asked Thomas and Emily, "I just love christmas!"

"So do I," Emily smiled, "I've always enjoyed spending the holidays with my family..." she then went silent.

"I know the feeling," said Thomas, "I enjoy that too, well, whenever my parents are home."

Emily looked over to Thomas and smiled a small smile, "thank you," she whispered.

Just then, James walked past, he waved to the two teens and walked off to the upstairs level. Percy was still surprised by the sudden change in his attitude, "what happen to make him change his ways?" he asked.

Thomas and Emily winked to each other, they knew the answer, but for the sake of Emily's safety, along with her family, they didn't say anything.

"Well anyways," Percy continued, "I need to get some things from my locker, I'll catch up with two later."

While Percy went off to his locker, Thomas and Emily walked over to the display case to see the golden trophy.

"Looks like our school's football team won the tourtement again," Thomas chuckled quietly, "like they always do."

Emily looked at the trophy with an admiring look, "If I could, I would join our school's team and help them win the games," she sighed quietly, "but I know my dad would never let me join the team."

"Maybe not right now," Thomas said in a kind way, "but who knows, maybe when _he_ has been captured, then you're father might let you join a team. And if you do, I'll go to every one of your games and cheer you on."

"Thank you Thomas," Emily said happily, she was starting to blush. And so was Thomas, they only blushed for less than a minute, at around the time that Diesel came up to look at the trophy.

"I wish I could own something as important as this," he said out loud.

"You would need to join a team first," Thomas said cheekily, "and you would need to win, and even then, you can't own a trophy, it would belong to your entire team."

At that moment, the bell rang and the two teens had to leave. Percy dashed right past Diesel as he headed upstairs.

"Those foolish students," snarled Diesel, "I could own a trophy as cool as that - or maybe, I could own this trophy. I'm sure they wouldn't miss it, plus they could always replace it."

So, once the hallways were empty, Diesel opened the case carefully, and took the trophy. He placed it inside an empty garbage bag that was in his bag, he was to use it to clean out his locker, but now he was using it to steal the team's trophy.

Diesel stuffed it inside his locker of junk, then he ran off to the smelter's class.

Later on that day, Thomas and Emily were going for a bike ride through the countryside, after taking the train to the junction.

"This was a great idea of yours Thomas," Emily smiled.

"Well I do have my moments," he chuckled.

It was then that the two of them heard a loud bike bell ringing, it was Diesel. He was racing past them, with a big garbage bag on the back of his bike.

"Thomas," whispered Emily, "look at the shape of the bag's contents, doesn't that look like the trophy we saw this morning?"

Thomas looked and gasped, "it is!" he cried, "Diesel's taken the trophy!"

Diesel heard him and peddled away even faster.

"Why that sneak," grumbled Thomas, "he's not going to get away with this. Come on Emily."

The two teens climbed back onto their bikes and peddled after Diesel. Diesel was fast, even with the trophy weighing him down, poor Thomas and Emily were using all the breath they had to catch up to him.

"Stop Diesel Stop!" Thomas cried.

"Forget it, this trophy is mine!"

"It's not!" Emily shouted, "it belongs to the school!"

Diesel simply ignored them both and continued to peddle on, Thomas and Emily charged after him, trying harder and harder to catch up to his rear tire.

"We could probably block him at the next intersection," Thomas panted to Emily.

"No you won't!" Diesel called devillishly and peddled on past the traffic lights. The lights suddenly changed to red, Thomas and Emily braked as hard as they could and came to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk.

"We may never catch up to that theif now," groaned Emily.

"Yes we will," panted Thomas, "we just need to peddle even harder."

Once the light had changed to green, Thomas and Emily raced on to catch up with Diesel.

Diesel was almost home free as he neared his hometown, until he saw Thomas and Emily racing after him.

"I have to lose them," he thought to himself, "I'll take the hill, it's very steep, they will never be able to check me up there!"

And so, Diesel peddled on towards the hill of his town, while Thomas and Emily followed. It was hard for the three teens, each one of them felt like they would slip back down to the bottom of the hill.

"Stop Diesel stop!" cried Thomas and Emily together.

"Almost there," Diesel thought to himself.

At last, Diesel reached the top of the hill and peddled down the other side with great speed - maybe a little too much speed. He was out of control going down the other side, and worst still, the weight of the trophy was making things hard for him to stop. Up ahead, a bridge was under repair, it had a huge gap in the middle.

This was the worst sight Diesel would ever want to see, "oh no!" he cried.

He braked hard, but his bike wouldn't slow down. The gap came nearer and nearer, then at the last possible moment, Diesel jumped off the bike, but he skidded along the road and slipped off the edge of the bridge. Luckily, he was able to grab hold of a metal pipe, while his bike and the trophy crashed into the canyon below.

"HELP!" shierked Diesel loudly.

Thomas and Emily soon arrived at the bridge, and wasted no time in rushing to Diesel's aid.

"Thomas, you grab a hold of his left hand, I'll get his right."

"Okay Emily," said Thomas.

Once they had a good grib of Diesel, they pulled as hard as they could, but they were feeling quite worn out after their chase with Diesel. Still, they continued to pull, bit by bit, the two teens pulled Diesel off the damaged end of the bridge and to safety.

"You're safe now Diesel," panted Thomas heavily.

"We did it," said Emily, also trying to catch her breath.

Lots of people had seen the rescue efforts, and were now cheering for Thomas and Emily, while Diesel sighed unhappily.

"Thank you Thomas, thank you Emily," he groaned.

That night, Emily and Thomas told Annie and Clarabel all about their brave heroics. The two sisters were quite impressed with what they did.

"The trophy is lost now," Thomas groaned, "We weren't able to save it."

"Nothing mind Big Brother," said Annie.

"You saved Diesel, and a life is more important than a trophy," added Clarabel.

"I know that," he smiled, "and we actually did pretty good, wouldn't you agree with me, Emily?"

"Yes indeed, despite almost being out of breath, we did the right thing."

"And you right to do so," said a voice, everyone looked to the door and noticed it was Sir Topham Hatt, "I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I couldn't help but overhear what you said. And I have to say that I am proud of both of you, you did the most honorable thing today, you didn't waste a single second when the odds were aganist you. You two are a perfect example of regular everyday heroes."

"Thank you sir," said Thomas happily.

"Thanks Daddy," Emily smiled.

"Sadly," groaned Sir Topham Hatt, "Diesel lost our trophy, that is very bad, I'll have to order a new one, which won't arrive till the new year. In the meantime, I would like to give you a reward for your bravey, how would you like a trip on our special one of a kind motor boat?"

"Yes please," Thomas and Emily shouted together.

That Saturday, the two teens took the morning express train to the dock yards. When they arrived, they could see a man with scruffy looking teeth washing the windows.

"This is a very nice boat you've got here," he called to Thomas and Emily, "I wish I could ride with you, travel across the oceans once more. Name's Captain Salty by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Captain Salty, I'm Thomas, and this is my friend, Emily."

"It's nice to meet you," Emily said in a kind way.

"It's nice to meet you too lass," Captain Salty said in a kind way, "Tell me though, where would ye be going?"

"We're just going out to relax out on the ocean," Thomas answered, "we're not going anywhere specific."

"Sounds wonderful laddie, but I should advise ye to be careful out there. Especially if you're near Misty Island."

"Misty Island?" Emily asked, "I used to hear stories about that place from my mother, but I thought it was only a legend."

"It might be lass," Captain Salty said in a mysterious way, "I've never seen Misty Island, but many of my mates will say that they have, especially when the fog is lifted. They say that the locals that live there do things in many strange ways, they also talk in mighty strange ways too, at least that's what I've heard. There are lots of mysteries of Misty Island, and unless someone goes there one day, Misty Island will always be a mystery."

Thomas and Emily were silent after they heard, then Captain Salty continued.

"There is an old tale of one person who went to Misty Island, and came back to tell of his trip there. That person got lost out on the ocean, and had no way of getting home, he shouted more than three times, but no-one came to find him. Then, he remembered the smoke signals."

"Smoke signals?" Emily asked.

"Arr lass, he used smoke signals to call for help, but for a long time, nobody could see him. Then, the mist rolled away, so, he sent up three more smoke signals, and before he knew it, he was saved and brought back to Sodor to tell his daring tale. So ye careful out there."

"We will captain Salty," said Thomas.

Captain Salty winked at the two teens, then he walked away.

Thomas and Emily walked over to the impressive boat, then once they were on board, they departed from the harbour and out to the open ocean. All day long, the two teens had the time of their lives. They even went fishing, well, Emily did all the fishing, Thomas didn't want to do that.

"I'm not a big fan of fish," he said.

"Why Thomas?" Emily asked.

"It's because I'm allergic to fish, I got seriously sick one time when I was a young kid."

They also had a special picnic too. It was so relaxing on the boat, that they soon took a small nap.

When they woke up, it was already dark out.

"Oh my," Emily groaned, "how long have we been sleeping?"

"I don't know," Thomas answered, "but if I had to guess, I would say that we've been sleeping for a few hours. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier but..."

"It's okay Thomas, I'm not blaming you for this. Anyways, there's no need to worry, we just need to get that motor running again, then we can head off back to the docks."

Emily walked over to the motor and pulled on the cord, but there was a problem. "It's not working," she cried, starting to sound worried, "Thomas!"

"I'm coming!" he called.

Thomas pulled on the chain a few times, but like before, the motor just would not start up.

"It's broken," Emily cried, "HELP! HELP!" she shouted.

She shouted a few times, then she looked over to Thomas, "why aren't you calling for help?"

"There's no one else out here," Thomas sighed sadly, "they're too far away to hear us."

"Then what are we suppose to do now?"

Thomas didn't answer her, he didn't have a single idea. The two teens remained silent for a long time, while the waves pounded aganist their boat. The tossing waves made them feel quite tired, and before long, Thomas fell asleep.

Emily brought out one of the emergency blankets and placed it on top of Thomas. She then wrapped herself in the other blanket, and sat close by to Thomas.

"I'm so sorry Thomas, I'm so sorry," Emily cried some tears from her eyes for two minutes, before the tossing of the waves finally made her so tired that she fell asleep.

The waves pushed the boat all night long, but neither one of the teens noticed. Emily was so worried, that she layed down next to Thomas. She started to feel better as she was close to someone, just like a child with a parent.

Neither teen woke up, until they felt a felt jolt. Thomas was the first to wake up in fright, "what happened?" he asked in shock, then he noticed that Emily was sleeping close by.

"Was she really sleeping beside me?" Thomas asked himself.

He got up slowly, then he looked all around him, but all he could see was tall trees and mist.

"Where are we?" asked another voice.

Thomas looked behind him and noticed that Emily was wide awake.

"Thomas, did you get us here?"

"Ah, no I didn't, it was the waves, they brought us here...wherever it is we are."

Thomas decided to say anything to Emily about her laying beside him all night long, and neither did Emily. They had to be careful as they got off the boat, then after securing it to a dock, they set out to find help.

"This can't be the Mainland," said Thomas with a worried tone in my voice, "and it's not Sodor."

"Then where are we? You don't think we're stranded on a lonely island, do you?"

"I don't think so."

Although he was saying that, he didn't sound too confincing.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we look around and see if we can get some help," said Emily.

Thomas agreed to the idea, and so, they walked on through the mist, very slowly and carefully. As they walked along, they heard some strange noises from all around them.

"Who's there?" Emily shouted.

No one answered, and no one came into view, so they continued on. Thomas and Emily then had to run threw a rocky valley, while rocks fell all around them. Then they came to a wide open valley.

"Hello?" Emily shouted.

"Hello?" a voice called back.

"HEY!" Thomas shouted.

"HEY!" the voice called back.

"What do you know?" Thomas chuckled, "it's an echo valley," just then, they heard some loud whistling, like it was a set of steam locomotives, "Hello?" Thomas shouted.

The whistles echoed throughout the valley, but once again, no one appeared.

Both teenagers continued onwards, until they came up to a set of log cabins. Nearby, were a set of logging locos and there was also a saw mill.

"Well at least we know there are people here," said Thomas.

"Who's there?" shouted a low deep voice.

Thomas and Emily jumped in surprise, as a tall man came walking out of the cabin, he was looking serious and angry, "I do not like people traspassing on my property."

"It's okay uncle Ferdinand," called a voice from behind the two teens, "they are..."

"Friends of ours," said another voice.

Thomas and Emily were surprised to see two other teens, younger than them, walking past and walking up to the tall man.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Thomas, and this is my friend Emily."

"Who are you?" Emily asked kindly.

"I'm Bash," said the first teen.

"And I'm Dash," said the second teen.

"And I'm their uncle Ferdinand," said the man, sounding a little more friendly now, "and we would like to welcome you to Misty Island."

"Misty Island," Emily asked, "this is Misty Island."

"Yes," said the two teens.

"Tell me," said Ferdinand, "how did you get here?"

Emily was still feeling a little nervous, so Thomas told Bash, Dash and their uncle Ferdinand of how they came to Misty Island.

"Well," said Ferdinand, "at least you made it to shore, most people are not so lucky."

"I guess so," Emily said after a while, "ah, could you help us repair our motor so we can go back to Sodor?"

"Sorry," said Bash, "but we don't..."

"Know anything about motors," said Dash, "we only know..."

"How to operate the machines here," Bash concluded.

"I'll see what you can do about your motor," said Ferdinand kindly, "in the meantime, if you two would like, you can stay here with us."

"Thank you, that's kind of you," said Emily in a sweet way.

"And if you want," Bash continued, "we'll show you..."

"The machines of Misty Island," added Dash.

"Sure," Thomas smiled, "I've always wanted to see how logging machines worked, this is a perfect chance for me to learn about them," then he looked over to Emily, "As long as it's okay with you, Emily."

"It's okay with me," she then looked to the three people, "thank you so much."

"You're welcome," they all said together.

On Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt was just leaving his office, when his phone rang, it was Annie and Clarabel on the other end.

"They never returned? I understand then, I'll look for them, good-bye."

"What was that sir?" Mister Percival asked.

"My daughter and Thomas did not return from their boat last night, they are lost!"


	12. Chapter 12 Being a Logger

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the television series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment/Lionsgate**_

Okay my friends, I'm proud to present part two of the 'Misty Island Rescue' stories of 'Sodor High School'. Just note that in this episode, Whiff is an adult and is the main manager of the Sodor Rubbish dump, and the engines mentioned in this story are based on the actual engines seen on the show and the movie too. Anyhow, that's all I have to say, here's the next installment of Sodor High School.

_**Episode 12: Being a Logger**_

_**Based on "Misty Island Rescue the Movie"**_

The following next morning, Thomas and Emily went with Bash, Dash and their uncle Ferdinand to the logging station. They rode along with one of their logging locomotives through the forest and even through a hallow tree tunnel. Then at last, they came to the logging station, which was one of the strangest the two teens had ever seen.

Emily was surprised by the large number of trees that sat in the river.

"Those would be Jobi logs," said Bash, "they don't usually grow in the England area..."

"So we're very lucky to have them here," Dash added.

"Our great, great grandfather brought the seeds here a long time ago," said Ferdinand, "according to the many stories we have heard, he went there to work for a logging railroad and that's where he fell in love with a girl named 'Nina'. For some reason that we don't know to this day, he had to leave and return here, but before he left, Nina gave him a bag full of seeds for Jobi trees."

"Did he ever get to see Nina again?" Emily asked.

"He did, but not for another ten years. When she was travelling to England to find him, she saw Misty Island and some of the beautiful Jobi trees and knew at that moment that he was here..."

"Before you continue with your story," Thomas interupted, "and I'm sorry for interupting, but what was your great, great grandfather's name?"

"Ken," Bash answered.

"Please continue Uncle Ferdinand," Dash added.

"Very well - she took a rowboat and came here to the Island, where she met up with Ken again, the two were so happy to be together again that they decided to stay here on the Island forever."

"How sweet," Emily said happily.

"Well my friends, we have to get to work, are you ready?"

"Yes sir," Thomas said with determination. Emily didn't look determined anymore, she was missing her home on Sodor now more than ever.

Back on Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt went to see an old friend that goes by the name of 'Whiff', his real name is Scott, but he prefers to go by Whiff.

"Hello my old friend," Whiff called, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"There's a good reason for that, but that will have to wait till later. I need your help," he then explained to Whiff about the two lost teenagers and his missing boat.

"I see," Whiff said after a while, "well you're in luck old friend, I haven't taken my boat out of the waters yet, so we could use that to find them."

"Thank you Scott, I owe you one."

"There's no need to do that," Whiff said cheerfully, "do you remember when you got me this job? I'd say that this makes us even. Now, where were they last seen?"

"They were last seen near Brendam docks."

"Alright then, we'll start there, just give me a minute to get my engine."

Whiff then ran off to get his engine - and within minutes, his little engine appeared, it was a small tank engine with two sets of front wheels and two sets of driving wheels.

"Alright then sir, let's get going!"

"Right you are!" Sir Topham Hatt then climbed into the cab of the 'smelly' rubbish engine as they set off to the docks, "I hope those two are okay," he thought to himself.

Back on Misty Island, the two teens and the three loggers travelled along on the rusty old rails with three different engines, each one was driven by one of the loggers. Thomas and Emily were riding along with Ferdinand.

"We'll be there soon," he was saying, "just as soon as we cross the Shake-Shake bridge."

"The what?" Thomas and Emily asked together.

Before Ferdinand could answer, they heard the sounds of logging loco's whistles. They looked out to see the two engines crossing over an old bridge that looked beyond unsafe.

"We can't cross that bridge," said Thomas, "it looks far too dangerous to use."

"It's perfectly fine," Ferdinand smiled, "But I would advise you two to hold on tight to something and don't let go."

Ferdinand moved in the regulator and the climax engine he was in charge of began to move across the strange and unsafe bridge. Emily was so scared that she wrapped her arms around Thomas without knowing it and closed her eyes. It was a bouncy and bumpy ride, but at last, the logging loco made it's way across the bridge.

"I know that we should replace that bridge sometime in the near future," Ferdinand was saying, "but with the many projects we have going on here, we just don't have the time."

Emily opened her eyes and looked up to see that she was hugging Thomas again.

"Sorry," she said meekily.

"That's alright," both teens blushed for a few seconds before they got off with Ferdinand.

A little later, the loggers showed Thomas and Emily an old crane that shook and spluttered where it stood.

"What's wrong with that thing?" Emily asked.

"It's quite old," Bash answered.

"No matter how many times we try to repair that crane, it always ends up doing this," Dash added, "not to worry though, we have our own ways of how to work with this thing - ready Bash?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bash groaned as he ran off to his engine.

Emily and Thomas stood back to watch everything. Ferdinand was in charge of the crane, it picked up some logs - then without warning, the crane started spinning out of control and threw the logs into the air - but thankfully they landed in the flatbeds.

"What the?" Thomas was in shock.

"Well we did say that we have a way to work with this crazy crane," said Dash.

The two teens watched the entire operation go on for a while, then they went with the loggers to the saw mill. Along the way, Emily spotted a strange machine by the line.

"What is that thing?" she asked.

"That's Hee-Haw," Ferdinand answered, "it's our log loader. We would use it if we didn't have a shortage of oil here. Without that oil, our engines would stop working and so would we."

"What?" Thomas asked, "I thought your engines run of coal and water."

"Oh no my young friend, our engine's run on oil and wood, and as I said, there isn't alot of oil left."

"Then, what will happen to you, Bash and Dash when that happens?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Ferdinand sighed as he looked out the cab to the two engines, "I hate to think of what will happen that day. I can handle living here and doing the work without the machines, but I don't know if Bash and Dash can - I just might send them back to the mainland."

And throughout the rest of the trip, Thomas and Emily remained silent, they were now worried about their Misty Island friends.

At the saw mill, the loggers allowed Thomas and Emily a chance to operate some of the machines while Ferdinand did what he could to repair the motor on the boat. The twins were quite impressed with the two teens.

"You two sure picked this stuff up easily," said Dash.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Bash asked.

"We're sure," Thomas answered.

Emily was looking around the mill, it too was in terrible shape with rotting wood and broken windows, "your uncle Ferdinand said that you three have lots of projects to do here," she said, "is this mill going to be one of them?"

"It was," Bash sighed, "but with the shortage of oil on Misty Island, it's likely this mill will be reduced to rubbish by winter's end."

"Sounds like life here is getting to be pretty rough huh?" Thomas asked.

"It is," Dash groaned as he looked around the mill, "we love living and working here, we don't want to go back to the Mainland. I don't care if we do run out of oil, I'm staying with Uncle Ferdinand."

"And so am I!" Bash piped up.

"That's so sweet of you guys," Emily said kindly, "but what if your uncle says that you have to leave?"

"We won't go!" they said together.

By the end of the day, the loggers were ready to go back to the log cabins. Along the way, Emily asked Ferdinand...

"There's a saw mill near your cabins, why don't you use that one anymore?"

"It's too run down to be of anymore use," he answered.

Emily remained quiet throughout the trip, even when they were crossing the shake shake bridge again. She could understand how Bash and Dash are feeling and how they would react when they were told to leave.

"Ferdinand," Thomas piped up, "would you really send Bash and Dash back to the Mainland?"

"Afraid so young Thomas," Ferdinand answered, "I know it'll be hard for them, but I think it's for the best."

"That's not always the case. I know this one person who was told that they had to move away from her family because of a rather big problem, this person wasn't happy at all and to be honest with you, I think they're still unhappy."

As he said that, he looked over to Emily for a split second, it was clear that he was talking about her and her family.

"I get what you're talking about," Ferdinand said quietly, "my life would never be the same without those two, but it's something that must be done."

"Not true, we know that no matter what, they'll stay with you, they said so themselves."

Ferdinand looked away for a minute, Emily could see that Ferdinand had some tears coming down from his eyes. He was pretty much quiet throughout the trip and even when they arrived at the log cabins.

"Thomas," Emily called to him, "thanks for not telling Ferdinand that it was me who was told to move away from my family."

"You're welcome Emily," he said kindly.

Back on Sodor, Whiff and Sir Topham Hatt returned to the docks with sad looks on their faces. When they arrived, they could see Percy standing close by and looking very worried.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Sir Topham Hatt asked.

"Well sir," he said in a nervous way, "I came here to find my friends, but..."

"They're lost Percy, somewhere out on the ocean."

"The tide might have taken them to the great uknown," called Captain Salty, "maybe even to Misty Island."

"Salty old Friend," Sir Topham Hatt groaned, "The last thing I need to hear is that Thomas and my daughter are missing in the great unknown..." he then stopped talking and gasped.

"Your daughter?" Percy was shocked to hear that, "but I thought he was with Emily."

"Oh well..." Sir Topham Hatt wasn't sure of what to say, "Emily is..."

"It's okay sir," Percy smiled, "I get it, and don't worry, I'll keep it to myself."

"Thank you," Sir Topham Hatt sighed, then he looked back over to Whiff, "we'll start searching again at the crack of dawn, if that's okay with you."

"Sure it is, I'm sure that Celvin can handle the dump alone."

"I thought his name was Scruff," Percy piped up.

"Normally yes, but his real name is Celvin."

"Okay I understand," then he asked, "do you mind if I join you on the search tomorrow? They are two wonderful friends of mine after all."

Sir Topham Hatt was silent for quite a while, then - "very well Percy, be here before six tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

A couple of hours later on Misty Island, everyone wass fast asleep, all except for Emily. She was sleeping in a lonely part in one of the cabins, almost every sound she heard made her shiver in fear.

"Emily?" a voice whispered softly.

Emily nearly fell out of the bed in fright, "who's there?"

"It's only me, it's Thomas."

"Thomas?" she asked in a calm voice this time, "what are you doing up so late?"

"Properly for the same reason as you," he said as he sat down at the front end of her bed, "we both miss our homes and we're both worried for our new friends too."

"Yeah, you got it right. Isn't there anything we can do for them?"

"I don't know Emily, I really don't know."

The two teens went silent for a while before the silence was broken by Emily letting out a big yawn.

"Well, I guess we should try to get some sleep, we're going to be very busy tomorrow. Good night Emily..."

"Wait Thomas," she cried.

"What is it?" he asked kindly.

Emily looked really nervous and scared at the same time, "can you stay here in this part of the cabin with me? I don't want to be on my own in here."

"Sure Emily, I'll stay in here with you."

"Thank you."

Thomas grabbed the blanket off the bed he was sleeping in and brought it and some pillows over to the part of the cabin that Emily was staying in. He then placed them on the floor to the left side of Emily's bed.

"Is this better?" he asked kindly.

"Much better, thank you," she smiled.

Within minutes, Thomas had fallen asleep, but Emily was still awake. She was thinking to herself...

"I've only known Thomas for almost four months now, and yet it's like we've known each other for years."

She then thought back to when she moved in with Thomas and his sisters, then what they did to help Mr. Hiro, then when they helped Henry, the conversation they had at the station that one day, and the most recent rescue on the bridge. Lastly, she thought about that night on the boat when she slept so close to Thomas.

"We've shared some good times together," she then looked down to Thomas, "thank you Thomas."

She then got up from her bed and gave Thomas a kiss on the left side of his face. Then she walked off back to her bed and went off to sleep.

The next morning, Thomas and Emily joined Bash in the cab of his little engine as they made their way to the logging mill. They worked throughout the entire morning, but by lunchtime, they had run into a bit of trouble.

"Where's Uncle Ferdinand?" Bash asked, "he should've been back by now?"

Dash then ran into the mill, "Uncle Ferdinand's in trouble!"

"What?"

"Come with me, I'll show you!"

The four teens shut off all the machines, then they climbed into the small logging locomotives and raced off. They soon came up to an old tunnel that had some rotting supports at the enterance.

"He went in there?" Bash asked, "but he knows it's dangerous."

"Where does that tunnel lead to?" Thomas asked.

"It leads to the Island of Sodor," Dash answered.

Emily and Thomas gasped, "it is?" Thomas asked in shock.

"You three never once mentioned that to us," Emily said angerily.

"There's a good reason why we didn't," said Bash, "it's mostly because the tunnel..."

"Is too dangerous to use," Dash continued, "our uncle knows that, but he still went in there."

"Then we'll have to go in and try to find him," said Thomas with determination.

"We can't," objected Bash, "our little engines don't have a lot of oil left to use, they'll run out..."

"Before we can reach the halfway point inside," Dash continued.

"We still have to try," Emily spoke up next, "you two said that you would do anything for your uncle, am I right?"

"That's right," they said together, trying hard to sound like their uncle Ferdinand, "let's go and save him!"

So slowly, with each wheel turn of their logging locos, Thomas, Emily, Bash and Dash went into the tunnel.

It was very dark in the tunnel, the supports around them creaked and groaned as if they were going to break. Then at last, they could see Ferdinand's engine, he was trying to work on it.

"What are you four doing down here?" he cried, "you weren't suppose to come down here!"

"We came down here to help you Uncle Ferdinand," said Bash, "we'd do anything for..."

Suddenly, they heard a deep rumbling sound from behind them. Everyone ducked for cover as loose rocks from the ceiling began to crash down to the tracks and blocked their way out.

"What do we do now?" the twin boys asked.

"We'll have to bash our way threw the blockage," said Ferdinand as he climbed into his engine, "on three...one, two, THREE!" He pushed in the regulator and his engine went crashing into the blockage that stood in front of them, hence the second reason Ferdinand stopped in the first place. Bash and Dash moved their engines forward too.

They were doing well until their engines started to slow down and the strength they once had vanished. They had run out of fuel and were now stuck inside the tunnel.

"Oh no," Ferdinand groaned, "And I was hoping to clear the pathway before the oil ran out."

Emily however felt worse off than Ferdinand, "this is all my fault, I encouraged them to go into the tunnel and now we're stuck," she then started to break down in tears.

Just then, she felt someone hugging her and that someone was Thomas, "it's not your fault Emily," he said kindly.

"Thomas is right," said Dash, "Bash and I would've come down here even if you weren't here."

"That's right," Bash said in agreement, but not sounding like Ferdinand.

"Maybe so, but how are we going to get out of here?" she sobbed sadly.

"I don't know," Thomas answered as he looked out of the cab and over to the loggers, "I really don't know..."


	13. Chapter 13 Escape from Misty Island

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by the: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment/Lionsgate**_

Okay my friends, here's the third part of the Misty Island Rescue story of 'Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales'. Just for the record, the boat that's being used by Whiff, Sir Topham Hatt and Percy is the same design as Captain, I forgot to mention that the last time. In this chapter, we'll get to see the long awaited return of a few old friends from a few chapters ago, see if you can guess who. Anyhow, I hope you will all enjoy reading the latest installment and as a reminder that this series is rated PG.

_**Episode 13: Escape From Misty Island**_

_**Based on "Misty Island Rescue: The Movie"**_

Just outside of the harbour, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and Whiff were looking out to the ocean to see if they could find Thomas and Emily's boat, but with little luck on their side. Captain Salty was also with them.

"Ye won't be able to see anything until the mist rolls away."

"They've got out here somewhere," said Sir Topham Hatt, "I'll never forgive myself if we lose those two forever..."

Percy didn't like hearing that, he shouted out into the mist, "Thomas! Emily! Where are you? THOMAS! EMILY!" But there was no answer.

Inside the old Misty Island, Thomas, Emily and three loggers were still trapped. They didn't have to worry about running out of air because of the holes in the roof, but now the main concern was how they were going to get out of the tunnel.

"Me and my big mouth," Emily groaned, "I should never have suggested that we go into the tunnel, and now we're trapped forever."

Bash, Dash and their uncle Ferdinand tried to calm her down, "it's not your fault," said Bash, "no one is to be blamed for..."

"Wanting to help those that they care about," added Dash.

"That's right," said Ferdinand.

"They're right you know," Thomas added kindly.

Emily was quiet for a few seconds, then she looked back up to Thomas with a small smile on her face, "Thank you, all of you, you are right."

Just then, they heard a loud rumbling noise from above them - rocks began to fall on top of their engines, and missing them by inches.

"Oh no," Emily groaned, "now the whole roof's going to cave in on us."

Ferdinand looked up first and noticed a large in the roof of the tunnel. Bash and Dash then came up with an idea, "maybe there is a way we can get out of here, we can send out smoke signals."

"It could work," said Ferdinand, "except there's no one else here on Misty Island."

"It's worth a try," said Emily.

The loggers agreed and went to work in removing the woods from the bunkers and tender of the logging locomotives, then Ferdinand lit the new fire, but there was another problem, "we need a big piece of cloth for the fire."

Thomas took off his jacket at that moment, "here guys, you can use this."

"Thanks Thomas," said Ferdinand as he excepted the jacket from the blue haired teenager. He walked back over to the firepit and started to make the smoke signals...

The search party was still looking for the two teens at around the time when the mist was starting to move away.

"Well shiver my timbers," Captain Salty exclaimed, "it's Misty Island."

Everyone looked and sure enough, they could see Misty Island right behind them. Percy saw something which made his worries go away, "smoke signals! It must be Thomas and Emily!"

"We're not enterily sure it is them," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Still," said Whiff, "it never hurts to check to make sure. It could be them, now hang on tight my friends!"

Whiff revved the engines and drove the boat over to the Island...

Ferdinand kept up the smoke signals for a while, making them go off every two minutes, while Bash and Dash continued to pour more logs on the pile. Thomas and Emily stayed with one of the logging locomotives.

"Thomas, when was the last time you got lost?"

"I guess that would be when Great Waterton was being restored. I got lost up in the mountains while exploring them, I slipped, fell into some cold water and got stuck in a mud pond until late at night when Stanley the Silver Haired Boy came to help."

"You must've been scared."

"I was terrified."

"Then why aren't you terrified now?"

Thomas went silent for a few seconds before he finally answered, "I don't know why I'm not terrified, I guess it's because I'm not alone this time - unlike last time," he muttered, then he spoke up, "I'm glad to have a sweet wonderful friend like you with me."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

Emily blushed at that moment, then the two teens went silent and looked back over to the loggers as they continued to send out more and more smoke signals.

"Thomas..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"There's something I would like to say to you," she was really blushing at this time, "I...I..."

"HELLO?" called a voice from above and then they heard a cough, "you can stop sending out smoke signals!"

"I know that voice," said Thomas as he ran over to the hole in the roof, "Percy? Is that you?"

"Thomas?"

"Yes it's me..."

"And me too," cried Emily, she was standing right behind Thomas, "we're done here Percy, we're stuck!"

"It's a long story," said Thomas, "but it's good to hear your voice again buddy!"

"Same here buddy, but I'm not alone here, Sir Topham Hatt, Whiff and Captain Salty are here too. We're just above you."

Whiff pulled out a flashlight and shone it down inside the tunnel, he could see the two teens, then he shone the light on the three loggers, "who are your friends?" he asked.

"This is Bash, Dash and their uncle Ferdinand," Thomas called out, "they've been here on Misty Island for years, but now they're short on oil."

"I was hoping to come to Sodor for some oil," called Ferdinand, "but I didn't get far before I was stopped here at the blockage."

"Five people down there," Whiff said to Sir Topham Hatt, "we'll need a really strong rope to get them out. Can you please go back to the boat and get the rope?"

"Sure thing old friend," he said and ran off.

Whiff then called back into the dark tunnel, "is anyone injuried down there."

"No Whiff," Thomas called back, "We're fine! Although, our boat's engine is damaged, that's why we didn't come home that night. I think you can find it at the dockyards."

"Very well, but we'll go get it after we get you guys out of there!"

Thomas then looked back to Emily, "now, what were you going to say to me?"

"Well I...I...I was going to say that if we were going to stay lost forever, then I'm glad to be with a friend like you."

Thomas smiled and looked back up to the roof of the tunnel. Emily blushed and looked away, that wasn't what she really wanted to say to Thomas, but after thinking about it, she decided to wait just a little longer before she tells him what she really wanted to say.

At long last, Sir Topham Hatt returned with the rope. Thomas and Emily agreed to let Bash, Dash and Ferdinand go first. The uncle went up first, followed by Bash, then Dash.

"Emily, go on ahead okay? I'll follow after you."

"Thank you Thomas," she said happily.

So Emily was lifted out first, then they lowered the rope back down for Thomas - then they heard some rumbling noises from the inside.

"THOMAS!" Emily shouted loudly.

Thomas never replied back to her, all that could heard was the sound of rocks falling. Everyone else ran away from the hole as it grew bigger. When the rumbling stopped, they looked back to see the hole looking so much bigger than before.

"THOMAS! Where are you?" Emily cried as she ran back into the hole. She ran back to the hole and shouted his name over and over again, "Thomas!"

At last, she heard a voice, "I'm okay, I'm in the cab of the climax engine!"

Emily looked and sure enough, she could see Thomas inside the cab of the locomotive. She grabbed the rope and tossed it down towards Thomas. He grabbed it, then using all her strength, Emily pulled hard until Thomas was safely out of the hole.

Emily was so relieved to see that her friend was safe and sound that she ran up to Thomas and gave him a hug.

"I thought you were..." Emily couldn't speak mostly cause she had burst into tears.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Emily and spoke to her in a calming way, "there's no need to cry Emily, I'm okay now. I'll admit that I was scared at first when the roof caved in, but I knew that I shouldn't panic so..."

"You ran to Ferdinand's engine to save yourself."

"Right," he smiled.

Emily continued to hug her friend in a happy way, and Thomas did the same.

Percy walked over to see them hugging, "so Emily, is it true that you're Sir Topham Hatt's daughter?"

Thomas and Emily looked over to Percy in a shocked way, "how did you know that?" they asked in unison.

"Well," Sir Topham Hatt quickly, "I...kind of...said it out loud in front of him."

"It's okay," Percy said calmly, "I won't tell anyone, you have my word."

Thomas and Emily sighed in relief, then they, along with the loggers, followed the rescuers to the boat.

After they got to the boat, the mist started to come down.

"We better get out of here," said Sir Topham Hatt, "or we're going to be stuck out here for quite a while."

"Dad," Emily piped up, "What about the boat? I know how much that boat means to you..."

Sir Topham Hatt looked down to his daughter and smiled, "I can always get another boat, but I can't get another daughter like you my dear Emily."

"Oh dad," Emily then ran up to her father and hugged him.

During the trip back to Sodor, Thomas and Emily both told Percy of why Emily everything about Diesel 10's return and Emily living with Thomas and his sisters.

"Okay that explains a lot," Percy smiled afterwords, "still, I'm glad to see that you two are alright."

"Thanks Percy," Thomas smiled.

Emily remained quiet throughout the rest of the boat trip, she was doing a lot of thinking.

When they arrived on Sodor, Whiff promised to help Bash, Dash and Ferdinand bring barrels of oil over to their Island, along with some parts to repair the boat.

"You three can keep that boat," said Sir Topham Hatt, "at least I know it'll be put to good use."

"Thank you very much sir," Ferdinand said kindly and shock his hand.

Thomas, Percy and Emily took the next passenger train to the junction of the Ffarquhar branch line, then they rode on the regular branch line train until they reached the last station of the line.

"Well, I better head off for home," said Percy, "I promised my parents to help them set up the christmas decorations."

"Okay Percy," said Thomas, "We'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay! Bye Thomas! Bye Emily!" he called as he ran off for his house.

The two teens were silent as they headed off for home, that was until Emily spoke up again, "Thomas, would it be okay if we go visit an old friend tomorrow after school?"

"Sure Emily, who were you thinking of?"

"Well...it's a person we helped out before..." she then winked at him.

Thomas chuckled back, he knew who Emily was talking about...

So the next day, after school was done for the day, the two teens headed off for a small neighbourhood and walked up the pathway to a house that had some japanese designs on it. Emily rang the doorbell, then they waited for a couple of seconds - the door slid to the right side as it was opened by Koyuki.

"Oh hello Thomas and Emily, it's so good to see you two again."

"It's good to see you too," Emily said in a kind way, "we were just wondering, is Mr. Hiro here?"

"He sure is, come with me..."

After taking off their shoes and jackets, the two teens followed Koyuki to the living room, where their old friend, Mr. Hiro could seen resting on the sofa.

"Honey," Koyuki said kindly, "you have a couple of guests."

Hiro opened his eyes and looked, "Well, if it isn't Thomas and Emily, it's so good to see you two again."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Hiro," Thomas said kindly, "I know we didn't visit you as often as we wanted to, but a lot of things kept popping up and we're always on the move."

"I understand."

Koyuki went back into the kitchen then came back in a few minutes later with some tea for everyone to drink.

"Thank you honey," Hiro said in a kind way to his wife.

"You're welcome dear," she smiled.

"Mr. Hiro," Emily piped up, "I was just wondering, what do you know about Jobi Wood?"

"Well my dear Emily, they are tall red wood trees that come all the way from Japan. The wood from those trees are so strong that no gale force winds can ever break it or blow it down. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that we most recently visited Misty Island and we found some Jobi Trees there."

"Really?" Hiro smiled, "I remember visitng Misty Island sometime before I disappeared, tell me, does Mr. Ferdinand still run all the logging railroad and all the mills?"

"He does," Thomas answered, "but he's not alone as he's got Bash and Dash working with him."

"Who?"

"They're his nephews," Emily explained.

"Okay, I understand," then Thomas and Emily told Mr. Hiro everything about their little trip to Misty Island, "Goodness me," he said after a while, "sounds like you two have had quite an adventure then..."

At that moment, they heard the front door slide open, then shut. Then a minute later, young Sakura came into the room, "Oh, hello Thomas, hello Emily, it's good to see you two again."

"And it's good to see you too Sakura," Thomas said in a kind way.

Hiro then looked over to the two teenagers again, "I've been really happy to be home with my wife and my three children again, and it's all thanks to you two, thank you once again."

"You're welcome Mr. Hiro," Thomas and Emily said in unison.

After talking with both Mr. Hiro and Sakura for another half hour, Thomas and Emily said their goodbyes and headed off for Knapford station for the next train to the junction. As they arrived at the station however, they were greeted by three familar faces - Bash, Dash and their uncle Ferdinand.

"Hello Thomas and Emily," the two teens said together, "we hope we didn't get you into trouble with your teachers."

"Oh no," Thomas said kindly, "you didn't get us into trouble, especially not after Sir Topham Hatt spoke to our teachers about why we were away for that length of time."

"But I have to know," said Emily, "what are three doing here?"

"We're here to collect some more oil," Ferdinand answered.

"But I thought the tunnel was blocked off."

"It was, but thanks to Sir Topham Hatt, we got that tunnel cleared out and we managed to fix the roof."

"We want to say thank you," said Bash, "for if it wasn't for you two..."

"We would be back on the Mainland again," Dash piped up, "if you ever need any Jobi Wood for any of your projects, don't be afraid to come by Misty Island, we'll..."

"Give you all the Jobi Wood you will need," finished Bash.

"That's right," said Ferdinand, "think of it as our way as saying thank you."

"You're welcome," Emily said kindly.

"Well boys," Ferdinand said to the twins, "it's time for us to go. See you around, Thomas and Emily."

"Bye!" Bash and Dash called in unison.

Thomas and Emily waved to their Misty Island friends as they climbed into the cab of the Climax locomotive, then they set off with a few blows of the engine's whistle. Just as they puffed out of sight, the train for the junciton arrived. Thomas and Emily climbed into the first coach, and sat down side by side. The guard's whistle blew and the train started to pull out of the station.

That night, Thomas was coming down for a drink of water, after he told off the story of the magicial lady to Annie and Clarabel for the umpteenth time again. As he came downstairs, he could see Emily sitting at the table and looking sad again.

"I bet this looks familar," she said to Thomas, "I was sitting here that night when I moved in with you."

"I remember," said Thomas, "and like last, you're crying now..."

It was true, Emily was crying again.

"I get help it," she sobbed, "I miss my parents, I miss my home, I miss the old life I once had - I don't mind living with you of course, but..."

"I know," Thomas said kindly, "I know the feeling, I felt the same way when I got lost at Great Waterton. It's just a case of home-sickness, but you Emily, I think I know a way how I can help you."

"And what would that be?"

Emily soon got her answer as Thomas gave her a gentle warm hug, and gently wiped her tears away. Emily was still like a statue for less than a minute, then she wrapped her arms around Thomas as she hugged him back.

"Thank you Thomas," she said while crying a little, "you always seem to know how to cheer me up."

"Well that's what good friends are for," Thomas said in a kind way, "we're always there to help a friend in need."

"That's right," Emily giggled quietly, she was trying to copy Ferdinand's favourite saying.

After getting something to drink, the teens walked back upstairs and went back into their rooms, after saying good night to each other. Five minutes afterwords however, Thomas walked over to the door of Emily's room and looked inside to see her sleeping with her teddy bear in her arms. She was also sleeping underneath her favourite dark green blanket.

"She really likes that color," Thomas chuckled quietly to himself, "still, I can understand how Emily is feeling. Only difference between myself and what's going on with her, is that she's not alone, while I was."

Then Thomas heard Emily mutter, "thank you...Thomas," while she was still sleeping.

"You're welcome Emily," Thomas whispered quietly, "And don't worry, I won't let you down...ever!"

And with that said, Thomas closed Emily's door softly and walked off back to his room.


	14. Chapter 14 Rosie's Almost Perfect Night

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by the: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment/Lionsgate**_

Okay now, it's time that Rosie got an episode of her own once more, considering she hasn't had one of her own since episode 5. I am sorry for the long wait, but I haven't been able to come up with any new ideas for this series till now. In this episode, you'll get to meet more of her family, which includes her brother Brad, (highly inspired by the character by Christopher Signore), you'll get to learn more about him in future episodes, but at least he makes a small cameo in this episode. This episode brought more than a dozen tears to my eyes (as you'll find out why as you read this story). As always, the rating is PG with no swearing at all.

_**Episode 14: Rosie's Almost Perfect Night**_

The morning sun shone through the windows of Rosie's pink bedroom, waking her up. She let out a huge yawn, then she looked over to the mirror and sighed heavily, "another day without him here," it was clear to see that she was thinking about Thomas.

In about five minutes, she walked off for downstairs and into the kitchen. Her father was reading the newspaper and not paying attention, her mother was standing at the stove cooking up breakfast, and her brother, Brad, was sitting at the far end of the table.

"Good morning Rosie honey," called her mother.

"Morning mom," she said quietly.

"Oh Rosie, did you have another sleepless night again?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Brad muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" her father asked, not putting down his newspaper.

"Nothing father," Rosie groaned as she got her backpack, "I'm going to school now, I'll see you later."

"Rosie honey," her mother called to her, "if there is something bothering you, you can always talk to me."

"No thank you, I'm fine," but she really wasn't. She put her jacket on, her pink boots were next, then she walked out the door and over to the train station.

She soon arrived at the Sodor High School, and that's when her mood changed as she looked at a poster, "Sodor High School Ball starts this Friday night," she said out loud as she read it.

"It looks lovely," said another voice.

Rosie looked to her left and saw who the voice belonged to, it was Emily and she wasn't alone - as Thomas was standing to Emily's right side.

"I would like to go to the school ball," Emily sighed queitly, "but I don't have a fancy dress to wear for it."

"Well if you're not going, then I'm not going either," said Thomas.

Rosie looked over to Thomas shocked and in surprise, that was until she saw Emily shake her head, "it's okay Thomas, if you want to go to the school ball, you can."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she smiled.

"Well okay, if you say so."

This was Rosie's chance, she swallowed her courage and asked, "Thomas, would you like to come with me to the school ball?"

"Ah - sure Rosie, I would like to go with you," then he looked over to Emily...

"Don't worry about me, I can always hang out with Percy and your sisters for the night," she answered, Thomas sighed in releif. Rosie just beamed happily, this would be the third time she could be with Thomas.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Thomas and Emily had already left for their classroom. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the school bell ring. She ran quickly to the classroom and made it with seconds to spare.

Later that night, Rosie was talking to her mother about the school dance.

"It sounds nice Rosie," her mother smiled, "and it'll be nice to see you in that cute dress again."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Brad chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, "but aren't school balls usually for couples? Rosie isn't even seeing anyone, not surprising really."

"For your information," Rosie snapped crossly, "I am seeing someone."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Thomas, that's who - and he's agreed to come with me to the school ball."

"Then the guy must be blind, cause what guy in the right mind would want to go out with a freak like you, freckles!"

"Brad!" their mother called firmly, "stop with your teasing or I might just send you off to military camp like I did with your brother George!"

"What's going on in there?" the father called out from the living room, once again he was paying no attention to the situation.

"It's nothing honey," the mother sighed quietly, "nothing at all."

Brad, still snickering, walked out of the kitchen and back to his room. Rosie stayed in the kitchen, still a little upset that Brad just called her 'Freckles', but she didn't care one bit.

"Isn't Thomas that kind boy you went out with at the autumn festival?"

"That would be the very person," Rosie smiled happily to her mother, "And now I get to go to the school ball with the guy I really like."

At this time, Thomas was looking threw his closet for his fancy suit, "I sure hope it still fits - and I sure hope I still have it."

"I'm sure you're suit still fits," said Annie, "you wore it six months okay, isn't that right Clarabel?"

"Yep, that's right," she smiled.

Thomas looked over to his two sisters with a serious look on his face, "Emily told you two about Ferdinand didn't she?"

"That's right," the two sisters said in unison and saying it just like Ferdinand. The two girls giggled and walked out of the room, just as Emily came walking in.

"And they've also been taking lessons from Charlie," Thomas sighed to himself. After ten seconds of searching some more, he came out with his suit, "perfect!" he smiled.

"It looks nice," smiled Emily, "apart from the patchs of ketchup near the right side pocket."

"Yeah I know, I'm going to have to clean my suit."

"I wish I could go to this thing, but it's like I told you before, I don't have a fancy dress to wear - and I have no way of getting one," Emily's eyes watered with some tears once again.

When Thomas saw this, he put his suit down on his desk chair and walked over to Emily. He then wrapped his arms around her as she broke down in tears.

"It's okay Emily," he said kindly, "just let it out, it's okay for you to cry."

"Thank you Thomas," she sobbed.

Thomas and Emily stood there in complete silence, apart from Emily's crying, for another five minutes when Emily finally cried out all of her tears.

The next afternoon, Thomas, Percy, Emily, James and Rosie were helping to decorate the gym for the school ball.

"This is going to be great," smiled Percy, "I wonder if our set up is going to be as good as last year."

"That's going to be impossble Percy," James chuckled, "cause last year's set up was really good."

Although she helped with the decorations, Rosie would often look over to Thomas. She kept on imagining what the night was going to be like - dancing with Thomas in slow circle while they were blushing bright red, she would've imagined the one moment every girl dreams of, had it not been for...

"Hey Rosie," Thomas called, "mind giving me a hand with the banner?"

"Ah, sure," she said finally snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you feeling okay?" Thomas asked as he walked up the first ladder.

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Yeah right," sniggered a voice, it was Brad again, "so, this is the boy you were talking about. Take my advice buddy and leave her, you don't need to waste your time with her."

"And who are you to tell me that?" Thomas asked firmly.

"I happen to be her brother, Brad! I know more about this little squirt than you do."

Thomas walked down the ladder and walked over to Brad, "don't you ever speak about Rosie like that, I can hang out with her anytime I want, you're not the boss of me."

"Fine, but you're stupid if you want to hang out with her. All of our friends in America always avoided her."

"That's because you all told them lies!" Rosie snapped.

"Stay out of this, I hate to hear your voice!"

"I wish you would keep your mouth shut," Thomas snapped crossly, "I don't want to hear you talk about Rosie like that. I hate it when people insult my friends," he shot Brad a stern look, "so you better not say such stupid things about Rosie, unless you want me to teach you a lesson you won't forget."

Everyone in the gym went quiet and stared at the two teens in shock.

"Fine," sniffed Brad and walked away.

"Thanks Thomas," Rosie called happily.

"No problem," he smiled as he walked over to the ladder, "that's what friends do, we stuck for each other all the time."

"Yeah. Thomas, do you know that you're the first real friend I've had since...ever."

"And why's that?"

"Well, when we lived back in the states, Brad told everyone at our school some nasty lies about me - I don't want to say what he said, too valgur. Anyways, it was thanks to that lie that I never got any friends. When we moved here to Sodor, my parents decided to send us to two different schools, it was better than to have the same thing happen again."

"Then what was he doing here?"

"I'm sure he came here to bug me again," Rosie sighed.

"Was he always like that?" Thomas asked.

"Nope, he was kind sweet guy when we were kids, but after our brother George was sent away to Military camp, Brad changed into a different guy, one who hated me as much as George did."

"That is strange."

"Ah well, I don't care about his insults, although they can be a little hurtful."

By this time, they finally had the banner up and were now climbing down the ladders. Rosie was almost down when her foot slipped and fell towards the ground - she never hit it though as Thomas caught her. The two teens stared each other in the eyes and blushed a small shade of red.

"Thomas..." Rosie said quietly, "Ah...thank you for catching me."

"No problem," Thomas said kindly as he lowered Rosie to the ground until both of her feet were touching the hardwood floors.

"Nice catch buddy!" called Hank as he came into the gym.

"Thanks," Thomas said quietly, then he went off to get some more decorations.

Rosie however stood in complete silence, she was still blushing, "he held me in his arms," she said with a shy tone in her voice, "he caught me before I fell to the floor...he's my hero," she smiled with a happy tone in her voice.

A few hours later, Thomas was looking at his reflection in the mirror, he was wearing his dark blue suit with a red tie, and smart black shoes.

"You look wonderful Thomas," smiled Emily as she came into the room.

"Thanks Emily - ah, you don't mind if I go to the school ball with Rosie do you?"

"Of course not, I don't mind at all," she smiled, "you can go with whoever you want to be with. Anyhow, you don't need to worry about me, Percy, Annie and Clarabel are going to be here if I need any help."

"Right, and if you need me, just call me on my cellphone."

And together they said, "that's right!" just like Ferdinand said. They stood there in complete silence, then they looked down only to find Emily's hand and Thomas' hand holding onto each other. They quickly let go while their faces went red.

"Have fun Thomas."

"I will, thanks Emily - I'll see you later."

And he walked out of the room, leaving Emily in stunned silence for a few seconds before she ran out to her 'temporary' room.

Once at the dance, Thomas looked around for Rosie. There were lots of people here, so it was difficult to find her.

"Maybe she's going to be a little late getting here," Thomas thought to himself.

He was going to be proven wrong in a few seconds - for he finally found Rosie. Tonight, she wearing a beautiful ball dress in dark purple and she was wearing pink shoes, she even had a couple of roses holding up her pony tails.

"Rosie..." Thomas gasped, "you look...you look..." he was finding it hard to speak, "fantastic," he said at last.

"Thank you Thomas," she said kindly, "you look pret...ah, handsome," Rosie almost said pretty, she felt foolish, "so, shall we dance?"

"Yes, let's dance," Thomas smiled as he held out his right hand.

Rosie accepted it with her left hand, then the two walked out to the dance floor. I'm sorry to say though that not everything was going to go accordingly. The trouble started when Rosie stepped on Thomas' foot with her high heel.

"Ow!" Thomas cried.

"Sorry Thomas," Rosie groaned quietly.

Next, after Rosie got a drink from the refreshment stand, she tripped and spilled it all over Thomas' jacket, "Sorry again," Rosie groaned for the second time, "what is wrong with me tonight?"

Lastly, while dancing with Thomas, she tripped over her own feet and fell back.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Thomas asked.

"No, I'm not okay," Rosie began to cry, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well hey, it can happen from time to time, there's no need to cry."

"Sorry Thomas," and before Thomas could say anymore, Rosie ran away. She felt so embarrassed by what happened that she ran fast as she could out of the gym.

"Maybe this is a sign," Rosie sobbed to herself, "maybe Thomas and I were not meant to be..."

And still crying, she ran out of the gym, down the hallways and out of the school without her jacket. Thomas ran out of the gym a few seconds later, "oh where did she go?"

"You mean Rosie?" called Molly, "she ran out of the school."

"She did?"

"Yep - and she ran out without her jacket. What's going on here Thomas?"

"I wish I knew," he sighed, "I only wish I knew where she went."

"Well if I had to take a wild guess - my guess is that she ran off back to her house, cause that's where someone will want to go when they're upset - I of course know threw experience."

"Yeah maybe."

And before Molly knew it, Thomas was running down the hallway to his locker, grabbed his jacket and ran off out of the school.

"How cute," Molly smiled happily to herself, "he must care so much for that girl, I think she's lucky to have a wonderful friend like him," Molly then walked back into the gym to join the rest of the students.

Molly was quite right, Rosie _did _go home. Brad teased her about coming home early, while her father was unaware of what was going on.

"Rosie honey," her mother called threw her closed door, "are you feeling okay?"

"No!" Rosie shouted while she was crying, "And I don't want to talk about it!"

Her mother didn't say anymore, she just simply walked away and left her daughter to cry her eyes out. It was another four minutes before she finally cried out her tears - she walked out of her room and walked over to the kicthen for something to drink, that was when she saw her mother talking to someone...

"I'm sorry dear boy, but Rosie doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that," the boy said, Rosie knew that voice.

"Thomas?" she asked sounding curious.

Her mother moved out of the way and there standing at the doorway was Thomas.

"I'll let you two talk for a bit," said Rosie's mother kindly as she walked back inside the house and making sure Brad didn't listen in to their conversation.

"Thomas, what are you doing here?"

"What else? I came to see if you were okay."

"How did you find me?"

"You told me where you live when we went to the autumn festival, remember?" he asked, Rosie nodded in agreement, "Rosie, why did you run off like that?"

"I...I couldn't stay there after what happened. I made myself look like a fool and I ruined your jacket, I stepped on your foot and I tripped while we danced. You probably don't want to be with something as clumsy as me."

"You can say that again!" Brad called, but was pulled out of the room by his mother, who scolded him badly.

"First of all, you are not clumsy, it's like I said before, it can happen to anyone," as Thomas was saying this, he held out his right hand and Rosie grabbed it softly with her left hand, "And secondly, I _would_ like to be with someone like you."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do."

Rosie was so happy to hear those sweet words come from Thomas that she ran up to him and hugged him. Thomas in return hugged her. The two teens hugged each other for a minute and a half before Thomas asked...

"Do you want to go back to the dance with me?"

"You still want to dance with me?" Rosie sounded surprised when she heard Thomas ask that question.

"Of course I still want to dance with you."

Rosie's eyes widened and her smile grew as she smiled, "I would love to dance with you," she nodded happily.

And still holding onto Thomas' hand, they walked out of the house and over to the train station. Thomas even kindly offered Rosie his jacket to help keep her warm.

Once back at the dance, Rosie never once made a mistake, she danced perfectly with Thomas as the night wore on.

"You are a wonderful dancer Thomas," Rosie whispered kindly to the blue haired teen.

"And so are you," he smiled back.

From a distance, Edward and Molly watched the two teens dancing away.

"They look so cute together don't they?" Molly asked.

"They do indeed," Edward smiled, "Thomas has come a long way from the young boy I met all those years ago, he used to be foolish and careless at times, but now he acts like a perfect gentleman, always doing what he can for a friend like Rosie."

When the ball was over for the night, Thomas went with Rosie back to her house. This time, she was wearing her jacket.

"Did you have a good time Rosie?"

"I did," she smiled, "Even though we had a rocky start to the night, I still had a good time - thank you Thomas."

"You're welcome," he said happily.

They then went silent for a few minutes, that was until Rosie spoke up, "Hey Thomas..."

Thomas looked over to Rosie, only to recieve - a kiss on the right side of his face. Thomas' cheeks went bright red as she kissed him. They were quiet for throughout the rest of the ride, then again when they reached her house.

"Thomas, thanks again for coming with me. You have yourself a safe christmas and I'll see you when we're back in school, okay?"

"Sure Rosie," Thomas smiled, "I'll see you in the new year."

Rosie then waved slowly to Thomas until she was back in her house. Thomas waved back to her till that time, then he walked off for the train to Ffarquhar.

Inside Rosie's house, she was smiling and blushing happily, "this could be the start of something wonderful. It feels so good to be me!"


	15. Chapter 15 Toby's Traditions

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series By: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment/Lionsgate**_

At long last we reach the Christmas episode of the series and this time, we focus on one of the other characters that hasn't gotten a single episode to himself, and that would be - Toby. This one is alot like episode 8 'Looking Back on Younger Days', which means we're looking back on Toby's past with some of his brothers. And now, here's the grand fifteenth episode of Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales, Enjoy!

_**Episode 15: Toby's Traditions**_

It was Christmas day, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel had opened up all their presents that had been left by their parents. Emily also got some gifts from Thomas' parents, and even some from her own parents.

"That's so sweet of them," she said as tears appeared in her eyes, "oh I miss them."

Thomas walked over towards her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Thomas, your hugs always cheer me up," she sobbed quietly.

After the hug, Thomas and Emily cleared away all the wrapping paper while Annie and Clarabel moved all their new gifts back under the tree. They were expecting company that day, so they had to get everything ready.

At around noon, their visitors arrived, it was Percy and Toby. Percy wore a dark green sweater which read 'Merry Christmas', "my mom made this for me," he said.

As for Toby, he wore an old jacket that in a light brown, he also had an old bell in his hand.

"Did your parents give you those things for christmas?" Emily asked curiously.

"Not at all," Toby answered, "I've had these things for many years. It's a tradition for all the children or teenagers in my family to wear this jacket on Christmas day, just like our parents before us and so on. The bell, it's my own tradition that I started up when I was a kid."

"You ring that bell everytime you came over," called Thomas from the kitchen counter, "it was your way of letting everyone know it was christmas."

"That is correct Thomas," Toby smiled.

Emily sighed unhappily, she had plenty of traditions with her family like roasting marshmellows over the fireplace and going outside to build a snowman, but since she wasn't at her house, she felt that she couldn't go threw with those traditions.

"You stared that tradition with the bell back in your old hometown am I right?" Percy asked.

"Correct Percy," Toby smiled.

"Where did you orginally live Toby?" Emily asked.

"Well, I used to live in East Anglia, back when my dad used to work on an old tramway."

Once they were in the living room, Toby began to tell Emily about his old home, "my family and I used to live in the house my grandparents had built many years before, we've made some changes in the house over the years, but it was still a good home."

"Then why did you leave it?" Emily asked again.

"We had to move when the tramway closed up and dad's tram engine was soon to the Ffarquhar branch line," Toby answered, then he continued with his story, "besides my parents, myself and my sister: Flora, we live with my two brothers, Jimmy and Marcus. Jimmy is kind hearted, but is a little shy at times, as for Marcus - oh, he lives for adventure and is never afraid to take risks when he's not suppose to."

"Like during your last Christmas in East Anglia, am I right?" Percy asked.

"Yep, that's when he went on his worst adventure yet - I can remember it like it was yesterday...

It was Christmas day, ten years ago in East Anglia, Toby and his brothers had just gotten new snowsleds and couldn't wait to use them on the hill just outside of their house. He and Jimmy had a grand time, but Marcus was not.

"I want more excitment," he groaned, "this hill is too small."

"I don't think it's small," said Jimmy, "I think it's perfect."

"Maybe for you," Marcus snorted, "but I still wish to have more excitment. I think I might go over to the tallest hill in East Anglia."

Toby had heard Marcus and stepped in front of his own brother, "you're not going there Marcus," he said wisely, he was the wisest of all his brothers, "mom and dad have told you that that hill is too dangerous to go down."

"Is that so? Open your eyes Toby, you have to start taking risks sometime in your life - why not now?"

"Marcus, if you go up on that hill, then being punished by our parents will the _least_ of your problems. You could seriously hurt yourself going down that hill. If you want excitment, why not build ramps on our hill?"

"Fine," he huffed crossly.

And that's what he did, Marcus build some ramps on the hill. Everytime we went down the hill, he would fly off the ramps and land a short distance down the hill. Toby and Jimmy gave his ramps a try and thought they were fun, but Marcus didn't find it fun at all.

"Those are small bumps," he groaned, "I want bigger bumps!"

"You keep that up and you'll up getting hurt," called Toby before he went down the hill.

"Toby is right!" called Jimmy as he slid down the hill.

Marcus heard them, but he didn't care - he wanted thrills and excitment and he wasn't going to let his brothers stop him.

"I warned him everytime," Toby was saying to his friends, "but Marcus continued to ignore me."

"He didn't really try going down the steepiest hill in East Anglia did he?" asked Emily.

"Just wait my friend, you'll soon find out..."

Toby and Jimmy decided it was best to keep an eye on Marcus, they didn't want him to escape from their yard. Everytime Marcus tried to get out, Toby and Jimmy would stop him everytime.

"Sorry Marcus," said Toby, "but you're not going anywhere."

"Sorry," said Jimmy.

"Just wait," he grunted, "I'll get out to that hill, you see if I don't!"

Saying he was going out was easier said than done. Marcus made mutiple attempts, but was never successful, that was until Flora, who was only a year younger than her brothers, came out to talk with them.

"Can I play with you guys too?" she asked.

"Of course you can," said Toby kindly, then he looked back to where Marcus was suppose to be, only to discover that his brother had disappeared, "now where is he?"

"He got out!" cried Jimmy as he looked to the gate.

Toby looked and sure enough, the gate was open, which meant only one thing, Marcus had escaped, "he's gone off to that hill! Flora," Toby looked back to his sister, "go inside and tell mom and dad, we'll try to catch up with him."

"Okay dokey Toby!" Flora called as she ran back inside.

Toby and Jimmy left their sleds in the yard, ran out of the backyard and ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the tallest hill of East Anglia.

Both of the brothers soon arrived to the hill, and who should at the top, but their own brother, Marcus.

"Wow!" Marcus gasped, "now this is what I'm talking about, it's tall and it's got plenty of ramps too," he then noticed his two brothers, "look at me now Jimmy and Toby, cause the next time you see me is when I'm coming down the hill."

"Marcus!" Toby called, "if you fly down that hill, you'll get hurt!"

"Listen to Toby this time!" called Jimmy, "he..."

"He's just being a scaredy cat!" shouted Marcus, "I'll show you both..." he then saw his parents and Flora running over towards the hill, "this has just gotten interesting."

"Marcus!" his father called, "come down here!"

"Alright then, I'm coming down..."

"Not that way! Walk slowly down the hillside!"

"Too late!" called Marcus, he jumped onto his sled and started flying down the hill...

"That's foolish," said Annie.

"He should've listened to you Toby," added Clarabel, "you do know best."

"I know and that's what Jimmy was going to say too, but Marcus was all set on flying down the hill. Back then, he didn't want to listen to anyone but himself, he thought that _he_ knew best."

"Clearly that's not true is it?" asked Emily.

"That's right Emily, it was not true as Marcus was due to find out..."

There was no turning back now, all anyone could do was watch and hope that Marcus came to the bottom of the hill safely. As for Marcus, he was having the time of his life.

"Now _this _isfun!" he cheered.

He bounced over the many bumps on the hill, slid past trees and dodged big rocks.

"Whew!" he gasped as he passed another rock, "that was too close!"

"Marcus!" Jimmy called, "stop your slid and walk down slowly!"

Marcus didn't respond back to Jimmy, he was having far too much fun. His fun was going to come to a bad end, whether Marcus wanted it to or not. A giant rock stood in his path and Marcus was getting too close to it.

"Time to turn," he thought to himself.

He turned his sled, but it was only then he started to worry. His sled was still too close to the rock, he couldn't avoid it. Marcus' sled smashed right into the rock with a bang, poor Marcus flew off and landed on the snow hard. He was still going down much too fast, he bounced over bumps and small rocks in his path.

He didn't think it was fun now.

At last, Marcus reached the bottom of the hill, he was badly hurt, "we warned you not to go that hill," said Toby crossly, "why didn't you just listen to us?"

Marcus didn't reply.

"Stand back Toby," said his father, "I'll take him to the hospital."

The father picked up Marcus and carried him off back to the car, then they drove off to the hospital.

An hour later, the father returned, "Marcus is okay, but he'll be in the hospital for the next few days," he said, "do you want to go see him?" Everyone agreed to, so after getting their light brown jackets on, they got into the car and went off to the hospital.

When they arrived, they could see what kind of damage had been done. Marcus had bruises all over, he had a black eye and he had a cast on his right leg.

"Ouch," he muttered as a joke.

"You're lucky Marcus," said Flora, "it could've been worse!"

"I know," he groaned, "but I didn't think that..."

"The problem with you is that you don't think!" shouted Toby angerily, "you never consider what could happen - that's something you should've been doing tonight!"

Toby shook his head crossly, then he walked out of Marcus' room.

"He's really mad at you," said Jimmy, "and you know what? I can't blame him, you should've listened."

"Yeah I know," Marcus groaned.

"You actually said that?" Emily asked, for as long as she's been in the Sodor High School, she had never known Toby to ever say such things or to yell at anyone.

"Yeah I did my dear Emily," Toby answered, "I was really mad at Marcus, I gave him enough warnings not to go up that hill, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Does he still do that to this day?"

"No he does not, he knows now that it's dangerous and foolish to try something like that again. I think he learned that lesson just before he hit that rock, cause sometime afterwords..."

An hour later, Toby walked back into the room, Marcus was the only one in there, "where is everyone?" he asked.

"They went to get something to eat," Marcus answered. Toby pulled up a chair and sat down next to his brother's bed, "look Toby, I know I should've listened to you, you were right, that hill was too dangerous."

"Then why didn't you listen to me?"

"I guess my need for excitment got the better of me. Now I wish we were at home...sliding down our hill."

"What no ramps?"

"No ramps," Marcus chuckled quietly, "I don't want ramps anymore - I'll stick to sliding down the hill with nothing in our path."

"Once you're better," Toby said with a smile on his face, "we'll do that okay?"

"You got it - oh and Toby, did you bring..."

"Our bells?" Toby pulled out a couple of bells out of his backpack, "I brought them with me."

He handed Marcus his bell, then Toby pulled out his bell. Then very quietly, they rang their bells, it was their way of saying 'Merry Christmas'.

"Ever since that day, Marcus never tried to take risks again - nowadays, he tries to prevent risks from happening. He uses the story of his downhill run as an example to others to prevent accidents like this ever happening again."

"That's good to hear," smiled Emily, "so where is your brother now?"

"Marcus is with Jimmy, they're sliding down a small hill not too far from our house, I guess you could say that it's another tradition of ours."

A little later after helping to wash some of the dishes, Emily came back into the living room, only to find Percy, Annie and Toby roasting marshmellows.

"Is something wrong Emily?" Percy asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just...I used to roast marshmellows over the fireplace when I was a young girl."

"I think it's everyone's tradition to roast marshmellows over the fireplace," said Annie, "cause Clarabel, Thomas and I have been doing that since we were young."

"Really? Speaking of Thomas, where is he?"

"Last time I saw him, he was going outside with Clarabel," said Toby, "I think they're making a snowman out there."

"A snowman?"

Emily walked out of the living room, she then looked out the kitchen window and looked outside, she could see Thomas and Clarabel making a snowman. She grabbed her coat, then after getting her boots on, she walked outside.

"Oh hi Emily," Thomas called, "have you come out here to help us build this snowman?"

"Yeah," she answered, "how big is your snowman going to be?"

"It's going to be as tall as Thomas," called Clarabel, who was rolling another snowball up right now.

So for the next seven minutes, Thomas, Clarabel and Emily worked together, rolling up snowballs until they were ready, then they all worked together to put another snowball on top of another. Annie came out a few minutes later with pieces of coal, a carrot and an old top hat.

Toby and Percy came out to look at the snowman, "it's wonderful," Percy said happily.

"It's one of the best snowmen we've ever build," said Clarabel.

Emily was staring at the snowman, she smiled at first - but then tears appeared in her eyes and her lips quivered. She ran back inside the house, she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"Emily?" Thomas looked to see Emily run towards the house, he ran back to the house.

He ran up to Emily's temporary room where he found her. She was on her knees and crying into both of her hands.

"I'm sorry Thomas," she sobbed, "I know I must be annoying you everytime I cry."

"Don't say that, Emily," he said kindly, "you are not annoying me. It's normal for a person to cry if they are feeling sad." Thomas got down on his knees, then he wrapped his arms around Emily.

She burst into tears at that moment and cried all over Thomas' shirt.

"I miss my parents so much," Emily sobbed.

"I know, it's okay," Thomas whispered calmly into Emily's ear.

Emily cried until there were no more tears, "thank you Thomas," she said quietly, "you are a wonderful friend."

Thomas smiled as he got to his feet, he held out his right hand and Emily grabbed it with her right hand. He then helped her to her feet, then they walked off downstairs to where their friends were.

"Are you okay Emily?" Toby asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," she answered, "I'm sorry if I worried any of you."

"It's okay Emily," Annie and Clarabel said in unison, "we're just glad to know you're okay," said Annie.

Emily smiled, then she looked over to Toby, "I think it's about time I told you why I'm always here," she said. So for the next few minutes, Emily told Toby about Diesel 10's return, and about her moving in with Thomas and his sisters.

"And that's pretty much it," Emily said after a while, "ever since then, I've been living here in the guest room. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"Don't worry Emily," Toby said kindly, "my lips are sealed."

"Thank you so much," she smiled.

"I don't know about you guys," said Thomas, "but I am hungry, who's ready for dinner?"

"I am!" everyone in the room cried in unison.

After dinner, Percy and Toby stayed to help clean up and talked with their friends for a bit until they were ready to go back to their houses.

"Thanks again for the great christmas dinner Thomas," Percy said happily, "it was great!"

"You're welcome Percy."

"Are you guys going to be okay going home?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah we'll be okay," Toby answered. At last they were ready, "see you in the new year!" they called.

"See you in the new year!" Thomas and Emily called in unison.

Both Thomas and Emily watched from the doorway as their friends headed for their houses. "I know I've said this to you before Thomas," Emily said quietly, "you have such wonderful friends."

"They're your friends too," Thomas whispered kindly.

Emily smiled as she and Thomas walked back inside. Just before they walked back into the living room, they noticed someting small and green hanging from the doorway, "is that..."

"Mistletoe," said Thomas, "when did Annie and Clarabel put that up?"

"I don't know, I don't remember seeing them put it up. You know it's...ah, tradition to..."

"Yeah..." Thomas was blushing at this time and so was Emily, "I know."

"But if you don't want to kiss then..." Emily didn't finish, cause it was then that Thomas kissed her, but not on the lips, he kissed on the right side of her face. Emily was quiet for a few seconds, then she kissed Thomas on the right side of his face.

"Merry Christmas Emily."

"Merry Christmas Thomas."

Emily walked out of the kitchen and headed off for her room. Thomas went outside to turn off the christmas lights, then he headed off for the upstairs level, Emily was already asleep in her bed and holding onto one of her teddy bears. Thomas just smiled as he watched her sleep, "you're one of my best friends too Emily," he whispered quietly, "I'll always be there for you - always."


	16. Chapter 16 The New Year's Brawl

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by the: Rev. W. And Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television series by: Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate**_

I'm sorry about the wait once again my friends, but I ran out of ideas for this series - till now. This chapter is part one of the 'Rosie and Brad' triple feature, this is where you will learn more about Rosie, Brad and a deep secret that has remained hidden for quite a long time - till now! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this first part of this triple feature, and as a reminder, this series is rated PG. Enjoy!

_**Episode 16: The New Year's Brawl**_

Even a week later, Rosie couldn't stop thinking about that little kiss she gave Thomas on the right side of his face. She felt her lips, then she smiled, "it was a nice kiss," she thought happily to herself.

She got up from her bed and was just walking out of her bedroom, when she tripped over something and fell on the floor.

"Watch where you're going stupid!" shouted a voice, Rosie looked behind her - it was Brad, her brother.

"Why did you trip me again? I didn't do anything wrong."

"No - just being a stupid idiot," Brad grunted as he walked away, "I don't know why you're still in our family, you're useless to us!" Brad chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs.

"The way he acts reminds me of the way George used to act."

Rosie is the sister of two brothers, one was named Brad and the other was named George. When they were younger, Brad was the kindest sweetest brother Rosie ever had. George on the other hand was not - he hated Rosie and loved making her feel bad, which was why he and Brad would often get into fights.

After so many fights, their parents sent George off to Military Camp - where he's been ever since. Something changed in Brad though, he suddenly started hating Rosie and tried to hurt her, emotionally and literally.

Rosie got up and walked back into her room. She brought out the photo album and found a picture of her and Brad when they were kids. In the picture, Brad was kissing Rosie on the right side of her face and she was smiling.

"I don't know what changed you Brad," she whispered, "why can't you be the loving brother I've always known?" a small tear appeared from Rosie's right eye. It was then that her cellphone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Rosie, it's Thomas," the person on the other end said.

"Hey Thomas. It's good to hear from you again, what's up?"

"Well, I've been invited to a new year's party up in the hills and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

"Really?" Rosie gasped when she heard that question, "what about Emily? Won't she be coming?"

"Yeah she'll be going," Thomas answered, "she's going to coming to the New Year's party with my sisters - from what I do know, Emily said she was going to take my sisters shopping for new dresses. So will come with me?"

"Well sure, I would like that - where should we meet?"

"How about at Knapford station? We can take the train."

"Okay then, I'll meet you at Knapford around four okay?"

"Okay Rosie."

What Rosie didn't know was that someone was listening in on her conversation - and that someone was Brad, "so, she's going to Knapford - well Rosie, this is going to be one new year's party you'll never forget," he then began to chuckle, "I mustn't chuckle too loud otherwise she'll hear me."

He then tip-toed away, while still chuckling.

Thomas was waiting at Knapford, pacing back and fourth waiting for Rosie at around three forty eight. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked behind them to see Rosie standing there. She was now wearing a beautiful dress and her pink jacket.

"Am I late?" she asked sweetly.

"Not at all, you're early," Thomas said with a smile on his face. He then noticed a little bruise on the right side of Rosie's face, "what happened to you?"

"Brad. He tripped me just as I was coming out of my room."

Thomas rubbed the right side of Rosie's face softly, "does it hurt?" he asked kindly.

Rosie's cheeks blushed a small shade of red, but she did answer him, "it doesn't hurt that much - I...I'm okay." They stood there in complete silence, until they heard the sound of a steam engine's whistle, "it's music to my ears," Rosie smiled, "That's a former Pennsylvania railroad K4 steam locomotive."

Thomas looked down the platform and sure enough, there was a former Pennsylvania railroad K4 steam engine coming in with the passenger train, he then looked back to Rosie. She was smiling as she stared at the steam engine.

"Just seeing that engine reminds me of my old home," she sighed happily, then she looked back over to Thomas, "are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," Thomas answered with a happy smile.

Both teenagers walked over to the first coach, unaware that they were being watched. Brad snuck into the last coach, "I'll give you a real taste of home," he snickered, "A old good fashioned beating."

The train made excellent time as it rolled along on the North Western Railway's tracks. Inside the first coach, Rosie was looking at the picture of her and Brad.

"What's that you got there Rosie?" Thomas asked kindly.

"It's a picture of myself with Brad when we were kids. When we were younger - we could never be separated, he was a wonderful sweet brother," she then handed Thomas the picture.

"Aww, that's so cute."

"You mean it _was_ cute, nowadays instead of a kiss on the right side of the face, it's more like a punch from his fist. I don't know what changed him - I miss...I miss..." Rosie was starting to cry, "I miss the Brad I once knew."

Thomas placed his hand on Rosie's right shoulder and held her close to him, Rosie burst into tears on Thomas' shirt.

"It's okay Rosie, it's okay," he said soothingly, "who knows, maybe someday - he'll change back to the brother you once knew."

"Maybe, you're probably right Thomas," Rosie sobbed.

Rosie cried her eyes out for another four minutes until she could cry no more tears, "you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking." Rosie then smiled when she heard the K4 steam engine whistle blow loud and long, "someday," she thought to herself, "someday."

At last the two teens arrived at the junction where the North Western Railway met up with the narrow gauge railway of the high hills. Skarloey was at the platform at this time, "hi Thomas," he called, "who's your friend?"

"This is Rosie, she's the other girl in my classroom."

"It's nice to meet you," Rosie said with a smile on her face.

"And it's nice to meet you too, my name is Skarloey," he then grabbed Rosie's right hand and kissed it like a gentleman would. Rosie blushed a small shade of red, Skarloey then looked over to Thomas, "where's Emily, Annie and Clarabel, aren't they coming to the new year's party?"

"Oh they're coming, they'll be coming a little later," Thomas answered.

"Very well then, shall we get going?"

"Yes," Thomas and Rosie said together in unison.

With that confirmed, the two teenagers joined Skarloey in the first coach of the train. While Brad, the sneaky green haired teenager, snuck into the guard's brake van and hid away so that the guard couldn't see him.

Inside the coach, Skarloey, Thomas and Rosie joined Sir Handel, as all other seats were taken.

"Is your name really Sir Handel?" Rosie asked kindly.

Sir Handel didn't answer, but Skarloey did, "actually it's not, he's actually know as Cyril Handel, but he likes to call himself Sir Handel."

"I prefer 'sir' instead of 'Cyril'," Sir Handel grunted.

After a while, the train reached a small village where new year's party was to be held. Duncan and Rheneas were hard at work helping to set everything up for the party that night. They weren't alone as two more teenagers were also helping them out. One of them had dark green hair, his name is Peter Sam, and the second teenager had short orange hair, his name is Rusty.

"Ah Skarloey, perfect timing," smiled Rheneas, "What do you think of the decorations so far?"

"It's looking very good Rheneas, this is going to be one of the best new year's parties we've ever had."

"Sure looks like it," Peter Sam happily agreed.

"Are they students at our school Thomas?" Rosie asked kindly.

"They are, they are the junior high school students - you've never met them before have you?" he asked, Rosie shook her head, "in that case, allow me to introduce you to all of them. The boy Skarloey is talking to is his brother Rheneas, the green haired teenager is Peter Sam, he likes people to call him by his first and last name - Rusty is the orange haired teen..."

"Hello there," Rusty called and waved to the two teens, they waved back to him.

"And then there's Duncan. He's an okay kind of guy, but he is awkward and rude half the time - his parents used to work in a factory, so they often use foul language in front of him, get where I'm going here?"

"Oh yeah I do," said Rosie gravely.

"We still need some extra help setting up," said Rusty, he then looked over to Thomas and Rosie, "do you guys want to help out?"

"Well Rosie, do you want to help?"

Rosie nodded her head happily, "of course I would like to help!" With that confirmed, the teens got to work helping the junior high students set up for the party.

A couple of hours later, all was ready and the party had finally started. Emily, Annie and Clarabel showed up along with Donald and Douglas, "we met up with them at Knapford station," Emily explained to Thomas, "they said they were on their way to the party."

"Och Aye," agreed Donald, "we wanna miss tis party for anythin'."

"Right Donal'," added Douglas, then he added, "oh yon Rosie, some litta green haired boy asked us ta give tis to ya," he then handed Rosie something in a brown package.

Rosie opened it and gasped, "what is it?" Emily asked.

"It's my doll," Rosie's eyes were open wide in complete shock, "Brad destoryed my favourite doll!"

Thomas looked at it, the doll wasn't in one piece anymore. He then noticed tears coming down from Rosie's eyes, "he gave me this doll when I was only six," more tears poured down from Rosie's eyes and fell onto the snow, "he said this doll was for his favourite little sister...I guess he really does hate me if he destoryed something so valuable."

Poor Rosie burst into tears as she fell to her knees. Thomas got down on his knees and gave Rosie a hug, Emily didn't mind seeing this, she knew that Thomas always likes to help his friends whenever he can.

"I'm so sorry Rosie," he said kindly and started rubbing her back nice and smoothly. Rosie cried her eyes out until there were no more tears. Thomas then looked back over to Donald and Douglas, "where is Brad?"

"We dinna know," Donald answered, "we ran inta the litta bugger at the small cafe, nae ta far from 'ere."

"Ya might be interested ta knaw," Douglas added, "that he was laughin' just before he walked away."

"Thomas," Rosie said quietly, "please don't do something you're going to regret," she sniffed sadly as she got to her feet, "this is suppose to be a party after all, am I right?"

"That's right," Emily said with a smile, trying to sound like Ferdinand.

"So let's have fun then!" Rosie said, she said with an almost cheerful tone in her voice.

Once Rosie had wiped away her tears, she joined in on the party. She danced with Thomas first, they did a waltz near a bonfire, "you really are a fantastic dancer Rosie," Thomas said kindly.

"Thank you so much Thomas," she said happily.

Emily didn't mind seeing Thomas dance with Rosie, "after all, they are only friends and he's just trying to cheer her up," she thought to herself, "still though, I..."

Her thoughts were interupted when she noticed a green haired boy walking past her.

"Hey Donald," she whispered to the first scottish twin, "isn't that the boy you saw earlier?"

"Aye, it is the litta bugger himself," answered Donald, "wit's he up ta now?"

Rosie and Thomas were still dancing when she felt a tap on her shoulder, "yes? Who..." Rosie turned around and looked, she gasped once more, for there was Brad, standing before her with a sinister look on his face, "Brad?"

"That's right," he snickered, "did you get my gift?"

"You destoryed my doll," Rosie said angerily, "Why?"

"There's only one reason why my foolish little sister - I simply hate you. Now, you wanted to go to a party you would never forget - well, I know a way how to make it unforttable - I'm going to give you a good old fashioned beating."

Rosie was scared, then she gasped when she saw Thomas stand in front of her.

"I won't let you hurt her..."

"Away with you!" Brad snapped and punched Thomas hard on the right side of his face. Thomas fell onto the snow.

"THOMAS!" Emily cried, she ran over to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine Emily," he groaned. He then looked back over to Rosie, Brad was now standing in front of her, "Brad, you harm one hair on her head and you'll be sorry you ever did!"

"Is that so?" he pulled one hair off Rosie's head, "Here, you can have this, I won't harm that one piece of hair - the rest of her however, I will!" With that said, Brad punched poor Rosie on the left side of her face.

Rosie was in pure shock after that, and even moreso when Brad punched her in the stomach, then he smacked her face so hard that she fell to the ground, "why Brad?" Rosie asked weakily, "why are you doing this? You once said I was the best baby sister you ever had, you even gave me that doll to prove how much you cared about me."

"I never liked you Rosie," Brad snarled angerily, "it was all a lie! I hated having a sister!"

He was about to punch Rosie again, but he never did - mostly cause Thomas had punched him hard in the stomach, making him groan in pain, then Thomas smacked hard, making him fall back.

"You deserved that and more!" Thomas snapped angerily, "how can someone like you possibly say that such horrible things to your own sister?"

"Simple, I hate her," Brad said with a snicker, "now get out of my way, I want to finish what I started."

"Oh nae ya dinna," Donald said firmly, he stood right behind Thomas while Douglas stood to the left side behind Thomas, he also had a firm look on his face, "ya winna get tae Rosie, then you'll 've to go through us!"

"Donal' is right," agreed Douglas, "we will ne'er allow ya to hurt yer sister again!"

"That's a promise," added Thomas.

Brad stared hard at the three teenage boys, he looked determined to finish the job, but he was also looking worried as Thomas, Donald and Douglas stood in his path.

"Fine!" he sniffed, then he spoke to Rosie, "I'll go, but remember this Rosie, you won't have your guardians to stand by you when you come home, you'll be alone and _that_ is when I will finish the job!"

Brad walked away, laughing with an evil tone in his voice.

"I can't go home now," Rosie groaned as she fell to her knees, she wanted to cry but she had no tears to cry out.

"Maybe not," Thomas suggested, "but you can always stay with my sisters and myself."

Emily gasped when she heard that, "but Thomas, we don't have enough room at the house," Emily gasped again, suddenly realising what she had just blurted out.

Rosie looked over to Thomas, "is there something you're not telling me Thomas?" she asked.

Thomas sighed, and looked over to Emily, "What do you think? Should I tell her?" Emily nodded her head unhappily. And so, Thomas told Rosie all about Emily's problems, "...and that's pretty much it, ever since that day, Emily has been living with my sisters and myself."

"Wow!" Rosie gasped, "I had no idea that was going on."

"Well it was and still is," sighed Emily.

"Now getting back to what we were talking about before, you can stay with us as long as you want to Rosie. You can have my bed while I sleep on the couch."

"You...you would really let me stay with you?" she asked nervously.

"Of course I would."

"If there is one thing you're going to learn about Thomas," Emily spoke up, "he'll do anything to help a friend in need, even if it means allowing someone else to move in with him."

Rosie was quiet for quite a while, then she gave Thomas an answer, "I would lo...like to stay with you Thomas, but what about my parents? They would never allow..."

"Here," Emily said as she held out her cellphone, "give them a call and ask them. If they ask where you're going to stay, tell them you're staying with me at my place."

Rosie nodded her head, then she called her parents. After a mintue, she gave them her answer, "my parents said it's okay, I can stay with you guys."

After the new year's party was over and the new year had offically started, the seven teenagers set off back to Knapford station. Once they arrived, they parted ways with Donald and Douglas. They took the train back to Ffarquhar station, then they walked the rest of the way to Thomas' place.

Emily had kindly offered one set of her pajamas for Rosie when they arrived, "Thank you so much Emily, that means a lot - cause I'm sure Brad is going to destory all of my things."

"He's a horrible brother," said Annie.

"He's not like Thomas at all," added Clarabel.

The twin sisters took Rosie up to Thomas' room while Thomas took out a few blankets and a pillow from the nearby closet. Emily watched him from the nearby doorway, "hey Emily!" Thomas called, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is okay," she answered, "I just feel sorry for Rosie, it's not going to be easy for her to go through each day without her parents."

"Which is why we're going to do everything we can to cheer her up..."

"Just like you're doing with me," Emily said quietly.

"What was that Emily?"

"Oh nothing Thomas - ah, I'm going to go upstairs to check up on Rosie and see how she's doing."

And that's what she did, but there was another reason Emily wanted to get away from Thomas, she was blushing bright red and she didn't want him to see that.

Once she had changed into her pajamas and had checked on Rosie, she went downstairs to check on Thomas.

"Oh, he's sleeping," she gasped as she stepped into the living room.

Sure enough, Thomas was fast asleep on the couch. He was so tired that as soon as he layed down on the couch, he fell fast asleep. Emily walked over to where he was.

"He does look handsome just laying there," she thought to herself. She then leaned down, her lips were getting closer to Thomas' lips, but just before they connected, she opened her eyes and stopped, "oh my gosh!" she gasped, "what am I doing?"

She then ran out of the room and headed off back to her room.

"I...I almost kissed him," she groaned, "I almost kissed him," Emily didn't fall asleep, she was thinking about what she _almost_ did.

As for Rosie, she didn't sleep that well. Mostly because she had a lot on her mind, "what happened to you Brad?" she asked as she stared at the picture she brought with her, "what changed you? Oh why am I asking, you'll never answer my questions - you'll never change your ways," she then burst into tears. After a minute or two of crying, she went unhappily to sleep.

Unknown to the teenagers, someone was standing outside of Thomas' house, he wore a trench coat and had a cowboy hat on, "he's not going to get away with this," the man said quietly to himself, "he'll pay for what he did..."


	17. Chapter 17 The Mysterious Shadow

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft, David Mitton, Hit Entertainment and Lionsgate**_

Well my friends, I am now proud to present the second part of the 'Brad and Rosie' triple package of episodes. In this episode, the idenity of the mysterious man that stood just outside of Thomas' house will be revealed - it will shock you. Rating is still PG as always with no swearing, but there will be some action included in this story. Enjoy!

_**Episode 17: The Mysterious Shadow**_

By the time school started up again, Rosie was still feeling miserable, "I've never been away from my home for more than an entire day," she was saying to Thomas and Emily, "I miss my mom and dad."

"I know just how you feel Rosie," said Emily, "I miss my parents too, even though I get to see my dad everyday when I come to the school," she sighed unhappily, "I just can't call him dad."

James wasn't too away from them, he was about to shout out to them when he noticed a mysterious figure in the bushes, hiding and watching them. He picked up some snow and packed it into a snowball, then he blew a whistle, "hey you! What do you think you're doing there?"

Thomas, Emily and Rosie turned around to see James yelling, "who is he talking to?" Emily asked.

James then threw the snowball - it hit it's target, the mysterious man appeared out of nowhere.

"That's who James was yelling at," said Thomas, he wasn't happy. He stepped in front of the two girls, picked up some snow and packed it up into a snowball, "alright you, who are you and what do you want?"

The man didn't answer him, he just looked over to Rosie.

"You just don't learn do you Brad?" Thomas shouted again, "I thought I told you to leave Rosie alone! Now get out of here before we cover you in snowballs!"

James wasn't sure what was going on, but he did make a couple of snowballs, he was ready to help Thomas.

The mysterious man then walked away without saying a single word, "what was that about?" James asked.

"You might want to ask Rosie," Thomas said as he looked back over to the two girls, "and just to let you know, she knows about Emily living with me."

Thomas and James walked back over to where Emily and Rosie were, then after some explaining of what was going on, they walked into the school.

"At least you have good friends Rosie," the man said mysteriously.

At around lunchtime, the four students, along with Donald and Douglas, met up in an empty classroom to have lunch.

"Rosie," Donald spoke up, "how auld are ya anyways, if ya dinna mind if I ask."

"I'm fifteen years old," she answered, "Brad and my other brother George are both nineteen years old, so they don't need to go to school." Rosie pulled out her doll, which was still in pieces, she sighed unhappily.

"Wha' was yon George like?" Douglas asked.

"He was horrible to me, he always had a disliking to me because I was the youngest and thought I didn't belong in the family. Brad was always the kind one - at least till George was sent away, then he become horrid."

"Have you heard from George since he was sent away?" James asked this time.

"Not at all - besides, why would George want to talk to me? He hated me then and I'm sure he hates me now."

There was a knock on the door, it was Percy, "can I join you guys?"

"Sure Percy," smiled Thomas, "you can join in, we're talking about Rosie's brothers." Percy walked into the classroom and sat next to Rosie on the left side. Thomas looked over to Emily, "you've been quiet ever since lunchtime began, is something wrong Emily?"

"Ah no, nothing's wrong," she said.

She was still thinking that 'near kiss' she gave to Thomas on new year's eve, she was worried of what Thomas would say if he ever found out.

James was the next to speak up, "personally if I ever see that Brad, I will give him a piece of my mind - and it won't be pretty."

"Don't do something you'll regret James," Rosie said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Okay then Rosie, I won't do anything - unless he tries to hurt you again," then James changed the subject, "does anybody here know who that mysterious man was that we saw earlier?"

"I told you it's Brad," said Thomas.

"No I don't think it was Brad, if it was him - he would've charged at Rosie. I think someone else has got their eye on Rosie."

"James is right," said Rosie, "if it was Brad, he would've laughed at your threat and charged in for a fight."

"So then..." Thomas said quietly, "who is this mysterious man?" No one knew, no one said a word, not even Emily, who was still being silent.

After lunch was done, the seven teenagers headed off back to the classrooms. Rosie was the first to walk out, she nearly bumped into Spencer, "what are you guys planning this time?" Spencer asked crossly.

"We're not planning anything," said Rosie, "we were just talking."

"Sure you were..."

"Back off Spencer!" Thomas snapped as he walked out of the classroom. Spencer stared angerily at Thomas, "we're not planning anything, as Rosie had just said, we were talking, which by the way is none of your business."

"I can make it my business."

"Oh sure, just like it your business when Emily and I were trying to help Mr. Hiro. Don't you try any of your tricks this time Spencer," Thomas said firmly, "unless you want to make a fool out of yourself again!"

Spencer huffed angerily, then he walked away.

"Thanks Thomas," Rosie said kindly, "that was real sweet of you to stand up for me...again."

"Hey it's what good friends are for," he said kindly.

"Come on you two," James called out, "or we'll be late for class!"

Rosie and Thomas followed along right behind James, Percy was the next to follow them and Emily was right behind them. Donald and Douglas went a different way to their classroom.

When school was done for the day, Thomas went over to Percy's desk to talk to him, "I need you to do me a little favour," he said, "I need to walk with Emily back to the house and stay there until I get back."

"You don't need to say another word Thomas," said Percy, "I'm more than glad to help, but I have to ask, what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going with Rosie back to her house, she needs to get a few of her things," he looked back over to Rosie, who was looking down to her desk unhappily, "her mom call her earlier today and said she had some of Rosie's things all ready to go."

"Plus you're going to make sure Brad doesn't attack her again right?" James asked as he walked up to Percy's desk.

"That's correct James," Thomas said while nodding.

"Well don't worry, I'll make sure Emily gets home safely," said Percy.

"Thanks Percy, I know I can count on you," Thomas then walked off to Rosie's desk.

Once she had her homework in her school bag, which was really Emily's second school bag, she and Thomas walked off for the bus to Knapford. As they were walking out, Rosie cried, "it's that man again!"

"Oi you!" Thomas shouted.

The man didn't jump, he just walked away.

"Who is this guy?" Thomas grunted angerily.

"Come on Thomas!" Rosie cried as she grabbed his right hand, "or we're going to miss the bus!" Thomas ran along right after Rosie till they got onto the bus and sat down on one of the back seats of the bus, "whew, we made it," smiled Rosie.

The doors of the bus closed, then the bus headed off for Knapford.

"Ah Rosie..."

Rosie looked back over to Thomas, he was looking down. She looked too and noticed that her hand was still holding onto Thomas' hand, "oh sorry Thomas," she cried as she let go, "I just didn't want to miss the bus."

"It's okay Rosie," Thomas said nervously, "there's no need to apologize."

They were silent all the way to Knapford. Rosie was thinking happily to herself, "I got to hold his hand, I really got to hold his hand."

At last, they arrived at Rosie's house. Rosie was nervous as she walked up the pathway to the house, Thomas was following along close behind her.

"Hi Rosie," her mother called to her.

"Hi mom, do you my things ready?"

"I sure do sweetie," she then handed Rosie a suitcase, "all your clothes are in there sweetheart and don't worry about Brad, your father and I punished him after you told us what he did to you."

"Thanks mom," Rosie said quietly.

Rosie thanked her mother, then she and Thomas walked away. Before they reached the road, they heard Rosie's mother ask, "how does it feel living at Emily's house?"

"It's okay," she called back, "Emily and her family are so kind to me, they treat me like family there."

"That's good to hear."

Rosie's mother waved to the two teenagers until they were out of sight.

They soon arrived at Knapford station, there were hardly any trains waiting on the platforms. Thomas got two tickets for the branch line passenger train, then he and Rosie went over to the waiting room to wait for the train and to stay warm.

"Hey Thomas, have you ever seen Emily's house?"

"No I haven't, I've never been to her house before," he answered, "all I know is that it's a fancy massion and that's it."

"Did Emily tell you that?"

"She did," he answered simply.

Rosie looked to the other side of the waiting room, she gasped, "Thomas, I think that same man from before is spying on us again."

Thomas looked and saw that Rosie was right, it was the same man from before. He was trying to hide his face by pretending to read a newspaper, "when will this guy ever learn?" Thomas groaned, "come on Rosie, we'll wait outside for the train."

He grabbed onto Rosie's right hand, then the two of them walked out of the waiting room.

"They shouldn't have done that," the man said quietly. He put the newspaper on the nearest table and followed them out of the room.

"He's still behind us," Rosie said as she looked back. Thomas looked and saw that Rosie was right, but they had bigger problems ahead of them - Thomas groaned as he was punched in the stomach, "THOMAS!" Rosie cried.

"Looks like I just hurt your friend again," snickered a voice, it was Brad! "Now I'll finish what I started with you Rosie!"

"No you won't!" Thomas shouted.

He fought back aganist Brad as best as he could, but it looked like Brad was going to win this fight. He punched Thomas on the right side of his face, the force of the blow forced Thomas to the brick wall of the station, which he hit hard!

"THOMAS!" Rosie cried again.

Brad looked back over to Rosie, "now to finish what I had started," he snickered, "you have no guardians to protect you crybaby," he then stomped on Rosie's right foot hard with steel toe boots. Rosie groaned in pain, but the worst was yet to come. Brad punched her in the stomach and then her face.

"Please Brad," Rosie groaned after a mintue of this, "don't do something you're going to regret."

"I regret nothing, I'm going to enjoy this!" he then went in for another punch, but was instead punched by someone else, it was the mysterious man, "who are you?" Brad shouted.

"You're worst nightmare pal!" the man said, then he looked back at Rosie, she couldn't see his face that well, "get your friend out of here, your train is coming in right now."

Rosie looked and sure enough, there was the Branch line train coming in.

"Who are you stranger?" Rosie asked.

The man looked down, making sure his cowboy hat hid his eyes from Rosie's view, "just call me a friend, now go!"

Rosie did as the man suggested, she ran over to Thomas, "I'm okay Rosie," he groaned, "though that darn brother of yours sure is a strong fighter."

Once he was back to his feet, he and Rosie walked off to the waiting branch line train while the mysterious man fought Brad. "Will you hold still?" Brad shouted, "I want to hurt you!"

"You'll never get the chance punk!" the man said firmly.

Rosie heard what the man said and gasped, she thought she knew who it was "it has to be George, he must the one that's fighting Brad."

"Are you sure Rosie?"

"I don't know," she opened the door to one of the coaches, then she and Thomas got in. They watched the fight go on until they heard the guard's whistle blow and the train pulled out of the station.

"Dang it!" Brad shouted, "because of you, she got away!"

"That was my plan all along!" the man said as he punched Brad in the stomach, "at least she's safe from you now!" The mysterious man then walked away, leaving Brad to fume on the spot and groan in pain.

Thomas and Rosie soon returned back to the house, battered and sore, "I'll get the first aid kit!" Emily cried when she saw the two teenagers badly injuried.

"What happened to you two?" Percy asked while Emily went to get the first aid kit.

"Brad happened, that's what," Thomas groaned, "I tried to stop him but I wasn't strong enough aganist him, he beat me. He then went after Rosie, he beat her up several times..."

"Then that mysterious man took over and started fighting Brad," said Rosie, "I'm not enterily sure, but I think it was my other brother who fought Brad."

"You mean...George?" Percy asked.

"I thought you said George hated you," said Emily as she came back into the room with the kit.

"Well like I said, I'm not enterily sure if it was him."

"Well whoever this guy is," Thomas spoke up, "I would like to thank him for what he did for us tonight - plus I want to apologize for calling him 'Brad'."

"Should I tell James, Donald and Douglas about this?" Percy asked.

"There's no need Percy, I phoned them on the way here and told them everything."

Once she had put on a few bandages, Rosie went off to her 'temporary' room with her suitcase. Percy said good night to his friends, then he headed off for home.

"He really roughed you up badly," said Emily.

"Maybe, but you don't need to worry about me Emily, I'm okay."

"Just be a little more careful okay? I do worry about you, you are one of my closest friends after all," she said with a sad tone in her voice. Thomas looked over to Emily, she looked sad - he got up from the chair, then he wrapped his arms around Emily. Emily wrapped her arms around Thomas and hugged him as gently as she could, since he was still feeling a little sore from his fight with Brad.

The next day, the seven teenagers kept an eye out for the mysterious stranger and for Brad, they didn't want him getting anywhere near Rosie.

"Nae sign of yon tricky devil," Donald said around lunchtime, "we havena seen Brad, right Douggie?"

"Aye Donal'," agreed Douglas, "nor we've seen the mysterious stranger Thomas and Rosie met yesterday. Its like tryin' tae find a shadow on a rainy day."

"We'll find him though," said Thomas, "cause I would like to talk about him and ask him how he knows Rosie."

"Who knows," said Rosie, "it might be George, my other brother."

"Well we won't know until we meet up with him again."

It was then that the seven teenagers heard several knocks on the door. Donald and Douglas stood near the doorway as the door was opened.

"I know you fools are in!" shouted a voice. Donald grabbed the collar of the person's shirt, then he slammed the person into the wall while Douglas closed the door, "you didn't need to do that," the person groaned, it was Spencer.

"You just don't know how to stay out of trouble do you?" James growled angerily.

"What do you want Spencer?" Thomas asked angerily, "we're not planning anything aganist you!"

"I still don't know if you're telling the truth, but that's not the reason why I'm here...let go of me and I'll tell you everything," Donald let go of Spencer's shirt and backed off.

"Talk!" Douglas said firmly.

"I'm here because someone asked me to deliver a message to Rosie."

Rosie stepped forward, she was worried of what the message could be, "what is it?" she asked nervously.

"Some man in a trench coat asked me to tell you to meet up with him at Knapford station tonight, he also said that your friend Thomas can come along with you, he said he was going to reveal everything to you guys."

"Thanks for the message Spencer," said Thomas.

"Now tell me what you're up to and what you have planned!"

"Get out Spencer!" James snapped. Donald and Douglas stood close to the doorway with firm looks on their faces. Spencer did as James said and left the room without saying a word.

"The mysterious man must be thinking that it's too dangerous to meet up here," said Rosie, "that's why he's asking to meet at Knapford."

"We'll be there," Thomas said firmly, "and if Brad shows up, he's the one who's going to regret his decision."

After riding the bus to the town of Knapford, Thomas and Rosie set off for Knapford station. When they arrived, the station was quiet. There were no trains and very few people were around.

"I'm scared Thomas," Rosie groaned.

"There's no need to be scared Rosie," he then grabbed Rosie's left hand to help calm her down. They walked around slowly and look around carefully just in case Brad was hiding in the shadows.

"Hello?" Thomas called bravely, "Rosie and I are here, where are you?"

"Over here young man," called the mysterious voice.

Thomas and Rosie looked behind them and saw the man, still wearing that trench coat and cowboy hat, standing just outside of the waiting room, "come over here, there's nobody in here!"

Thomas and Rosie walked over to the waiting room and walked in. The mysterious man looked around the station, then he closed the door.

"Were you looking for Brad?" Rosie asked.

"He's not Brad," the man answered as he turned around, "that boy that's been trying to hurt you young Rosie is your other brother George."

"What? No, no you're wrong, my mom and dad sent George away to miliaty camp."

"No, they sent the wrong boy there."

"How do you know all of this?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Wait a minute," Rosie said quietly, "I recognize that voice," she looked over to the man, he tilted his hat upwards, revealing his face, "no way, it can't be," Rosie gasped.

"The brother you have at home is George," the man said.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked firmly.

"I...I am Rosie's brother," he took off his hat, revealing the light green hair he had, he almost looked like his brother, "I am the _real_ Brad."


	18. Chapter 18 Brother and Sister Reunited

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment/Lionsgate**_

Hey guys, ThomasZoey3000 here with the latest installment of 'Sodor High School'. I apologize for the long wait, but I have been kept busy - but now I am proud to present the return of this series! In this chapter, it's part 3 of where we left off in Chapter 17 where Rosie and Thomas found out that the mysterious man was Brad, now we find out how Brad was sent away while George stayed with the family. Also note that an old foe will make his return in this series, see if you can guess which one it is. I will admit that I had a bit of trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter, but still I hope that you will all like it and I promise to bring out the next episode real soon. Anyways, rating is PG as always with no swearing but with a little bit of action included. Enjoy!

_**Episode 18: Brother and Sister Reunited**_

"B...B...Brad?" Rosie asked in complete shock.

"Shh, quiet now and stay down." Thomas and Rosie got down on their knees while the _real_ Brad hid away from the door. A second later, the _fake_ Brad came into view, he was looking around.

"I know they're around here," he said with a snarl in his voice, "once I find those two, I'll give them a punishement they won't forget."

He stood near the door, looking around the station. Rosie was worried that George would come walking into the room and charge at her - to everyone's relief though, George walked away.

"Okay, we're safe now," said Brad, he looked over to Rosie, "come here my baby sister."

Rosie walked slowly forward, she was nervous - her worries went away though when she stood real close to Brad, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and give her a hug.

"It is you, you really are Brad," Rosie said quietly.

Thomas just stood in shock, "Do you mind explaining what's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh of course," said Brad, "you deserve to know everything - but we can't talk here, lots of people will be coming in soon. Follow me," and with that said, Thomas and Rosie followed the _real_ Brad to a resturant not too far away from Knapford Station.

It didn't take them long to get to the resturant, find a table to sit at and to order what they wanted, "this one is on me okay you two?" said Brad.

"Well if you say so," said Thomas, he looked over to Rosie, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm still shocked," she said, "for a long time I believed that the boy at my house was Brad and yet - here's Brad and he's saying George is the brother that stayed. I'm confused."

"While we're waiting for our meals to arrive," said Brad, "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"As you know, Rosie and I had a strong bond when we were younger, I cared about her and she cared about me, she often looked at me as her hero..."

"And I still do," Rosie interupted and then went quiet.

"George however never liked Rosie, he hated having a sister in the family and thought it would be fun to hurt her," Brad continued, "but everytime he tried, I always stood in his way and that resulted into huge fights between us. Sometimes outdoors, sometimes at public places and sometimes we fought in the house."

"Rosie often said that I shouldn't fight, but I simply said to her, 'I know I shouldn't fight, but I fight to defend you from him, I would never forgive myself should anything happen to my cute sweet sister'."

Rosie blushed upon hearing this.

"After the umpteenth fight with George, our parents decided to send George away to Military Camp in hopes that he would become a well behaved person."

"Then why did you go instead of George?" Thomas asked.

"You can thank George for that," said Brad, "half the time our parents could never tell us apart and George knew this. So the night before he was suppose to be shipped away, he took some of my clothes and in the morning, he came out wearing the same clothes I was wearing. He then told our parents that I was trying to hurt Rosie again. I told them that I wasn't George, but they didn't believe me, they thought I _was_ George - they dragged me out of the house and sended me off to military camp where I've been ever since," Brad concluded, "I hope that explains everything."

"It does," Thomas answered quietly.

Rosie reached into her bag and pulled out her doll, "look Brad," she said sadly, "he destoryed it."

"Oh no," Brad groaned as he looked at it. "I knew how much you loved that doll," he pulled out his backpack and pulled out a present, "maybe this will make up for it."

Rosie carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper and gasped, for there was a little pink teddy bear with a red bow on it.

"I hope you'll like it," Brad said with a smile on his face.

"I love it, thank you so much Brad."

"You're very welcome my dear sweet sister," he said in a kind way. Upon hearing that, Rosie blushed a small shade of red for the second time that afternoon.

After they were done eating, the three teenagers walked off towards Rosie's house, "that's where we're living now Brad."

"Hmm, seems like a nice little place," he smiled. His smile faded as he looked seriously straight ahead, "now what do you say we go inside and pay George a visit? I've been meaning to have a little _talk_ with him."

"Let's go in then," said Rosie, trying hard to sound determined.

Rosie and Thomas walked up the sidewalk first with Brad following close behind. Rosie knocked on the door - a minute later, her mother was the one who answered the door, "hello Rosie and hello Thomas," she said kindly, "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Brad," Rosie said, "is he here?"

"Who is it honey?" asked Rosie's father, who was walking into the kitchen.

"It's Rosie and Thomas," Rosie's mother then called out, "Brad! You've got company!"

"I'm coming!" he called angerily, "who would want to bother me now?" He walked into the kitchen and snarled with a sly smile on his face, "Well, well, well, look who's come back, I knew you would return - now it's time I taught you that lesson..."

"Not before I teach you your lesson!"

Thomas and Rosie stepped aside, "I have returned...George!"

"You're not Brad!" snapped Rosie's father, "this is Brad, you're George, we sent you away to Military camp to improve your attitude!"

"And I thank you for sending me to Military camp, I actually learned quite a bit while I was there - sadly I have to tell you that you sent the wrong son there, I am the real Brad and he's George."

"He's lying!" snapped the _fake_ Brad, "he's George!"

"Is that so?" the _real_ Brad looked over to his mother, "have you noticed a difference in his behaviour since you sent me away?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Yet the _real_ Brad was always well mannered and very kind to everyone, which includes his baby sister Rosie, so how can he change from good to bad as soon as I was sent away? The answer is simple - you sent the wrong boy to Military Camp."

"Nice try George," snickered the _fake_ Brad, "but your sneaky plan won't work, we know who you are!"

"There is one way to prove it - we'll let Rosie prove who is who. Whoever she hugs is the real Brad."

"Go on Rosie," Thomas whispered, "it's okay, I'm right here if you need me."

"Okay," she said nervously, then she walked into the house.

"Honey," her mother said, "which boy is the real Brad?"

Rosie looked over to the boy at the far end of the hallway, he was snickering, thinking she would hug him. Then she looked back to the boy that stood in the doorway. She smiled and walked over towards him, then she gave him a big hug.

"Oh Brad," gasped their mother, "we're so sorry, we didn't know."

"Yeah, we're sorry son," added their father.

"Nah that's okay - it's like I said before, I thank you for sending me there, I learned quite a bit," Brad looked over to a seething George, "and now, it's time you and I had that talk...I heard you've been picking on my adorable baby sister again, you destoryed her favourite doll - the very doll I gave to her when she was six years old and you tried beating up her friends. I bet you thought you could get away with this didn't you? Well...today I'm going to prove you wrong."

"You can try all you want Brad," snickered George, "but I will beat you and then I'll take care of that little shrimp!"

"Thomas," Brad called out, "should George get past me, protect Rosie."

"You got it Brad!" he called back and stood in front of Rosie.

The two twin brothers stood in fighting positions, then - they charged in and started fighting. George tried to punch Brad a lot, but would end up missing, "Will you hold still so that I can beat you up!" snapped George.

"I don't think so," Brad said firmly.

George tried to punch Brad at least a few dozen times, he was close at some points, but not one of his punches ever hit Brad once, "hold still! Hold still!" George snapped, "fight me like a man!"

George took a few more swings before he stopped, he was panting heavily.

"Fight you like a man huh?" Brad asked, "very well then. This first punch is for Rosie," and he punched George in the stomach, "this is for her friends, the ones who've tried to hurt," and he punched George in the stomach again, "and this...this is for your dirty trick!" The next punch hit George on the right side of his face.

George groaned, "ow!" He tried to punch Brad again, but missed and fell to the floor, "you got your chance, go for it," he said with a sly grin.

"No!" Brad said firmly, making George gasp, "I would never kick a man when he's down."

George saw a chance to hurt Brad, "I'll kick him down," he snickered. He was about to kick Brad's right leg, but he didn't hit it - mostly because he had hit Rosie's right leg, making her groan in pain. She had gotten past Thomas and acted like a shield in between Brad and George, "you foolish girl, why did you get in the way?"

"I won't let you hurt my big brother," she whimpered in pain, "he's stood up for me many times in the past and now I'll do the same for him."

"Then you're more foolish than I thought you were," George snickered.

"No she's not," Brad said firmly, "that's called 'caring for others'. Thank you Rosie," he said to his baby sister, then he looked down to George, "and as for you, I won't let you get away with hurting her," he lifted George up, then he punched him in the stomach, "you are a disgrace you know that?"

"Ow," George groaned as he fell to the floor.

Brad walked over to Rosie, her mother was looking at her right leg, "just a small bruise, nothing too serious."

"That was very brave of you Rosie," smiled Brad, "thank you." He wrapped his arms around his baby sister again and gave her another hug and she hugged him back.

"This little moment reminds me of when they were kids," their mother whispered to Thomas, "it's good to see that they still get along quite well."

Thomas happily agreed to that.

Both parents scolded George for his tricks, hurting Rosie and for causing all that trouble, "since you still haven't learned to behave yourself," said the father, "we are going to send _you _to Military Camp."

"No not me, send George!" he said as he looked over to Brad.

"Trying to pull that stunt again George?" Brad asked firmly, "well it's not going to work this time."

"You're going tonight," said the father crossly, "Brad, do you mind watching over George? I just need to get a few things, cause I will personally take him to Military Camp."

"Of course dad," said Brad.

With that confirmed, his father went up to his room to get some things, then he returned and took the _real _George away.

"Have fun George!" called Rosie and Brad in unison, "make sure you listen to every instruction!" Brad called, "they don't take kindly to those who disobey the rules!"

George snarled under his breath as he and his Dad left the house.

"Brad honey," his mother said after a minute, "I'm truely sorry for..."

"It's okay mom," Brad smiled, he walked up to her and gave her a hug, "I'm just so happy to be home with you, dad and Rosie again." He then walked over to Thomas, "I want to thank you Thomas, for protecting my sister - you are very brave too."

Brad held out his right hand, Thomas held his right hand and shook hands with Brad, "I'm always glad to help a friend in need," he smiled.

As for Rosie, she was walking up the stairs to her room. The moment she walked in, she found her bed sheets on the floor and her stuffed toys were all over the places, luckily nothing had been damaged. As she walked over to her desk, she found her picture of her and Brad standing near a fountain, untouched and unharmed.

"Hey Rosie!" called Brad, "where are you?"

Rosie walked over to the door and waved to her big brother, he walked over to her room and looked inside, "it's a little messy because of George..."

"Not for long," smiled Brad. He walked over to her bed and started rearranging her bed sheets until they were set properly, then the two of them, along with Thomas, picked up every stuffed toy until they were back on the shelves.

"Just like old times huh?" smiled Rosie, "whenever George messed up my room, you always helped me clean it up."

"Yeah, but this time we had some help from your friend Thomas."

"Yes indeed - thank you so much Thomas, for everything."

"You're welcome Rosie," he looked at his watch, "I better get going before Emily, Percy and my sisters start worrying of where I am. I'll come by later with the rest of your stuff okay?"

"Okay Thomas, and thanks for letting me stay with you."

"You're welcome Rosie." He then headed off for home, leaving Brad and Rosie alone to talk and catch up on old times.

After another forty minutes, Thomas finally reached his house. Emily, Percy, Annie and Clarabel were waiting for him, "are you okay Thomas?" Emily asked with a worried tone in her voice, "did Brad hurt you two? Who was the mysterious shadow?"

"Yes I'm okay, no Brad did not hurt me and the mysterious shadow was the real Brad."

"What?" exclaimed Emily and Percy.

Thomas sat down on one of the chairs, then he told his friends and sisters about the day's events.

"Who would've guessed," Emily said after Thomas had finished talking, "that the mysterious shadow person was the real Brad while the boy living with Rosie was none other than her horrible brother George."

"At least he's getting his just desserts," said Percy, "maybe when he gets out of Military camp, he'll be a well behaved person."

"Well we won't know for quite a while Percy," said Thomas, "now who's hungry?"

"Me!" cried Annie, Clarabel and Emily in unison.

"Would you like to stick around Percy?" Thomas asked.

"Well I like to, but I got to go home now. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," he grabbed his jacket and headed off for home. Annie and Clarabel went upstairs to complete their homework while Emily helped Thomas cook up dinner.

"Later I got to drop off Rosie's stuff back at her place," Thomas said to Emily, "do you mind helping me?"

"I don't mind at all," Emily smiled, "I'm always glad to help you Thomas," as she said this, she was starting to blush. She looked away so that Thomas couldn't see her blush.

"She looks cute when she blushes," Thomas thought to himself.

After a while, dinner was finally ready. Annie and Clarabel sat down to eat while Thomas and Emily went to get all of Rosie's things ready to go, then they went to join the two sisters for dinner.

After dinner, they went off to Rosie's place with her things, "thank you for bringing all my stuff back," she said kindly to the teens, "and thanks again for letting me stay with you guys."

"You're welcome Rosie," Emily smiled.

"And Emily, I hope that you too can one day go home again - and don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Rosie winked her right eye at Emily.

"Thanks Rosie."

After being introduced to the _real_ Brad, Emily and Thomas headed off back to Knapford Station, "Thomas ah..."

"What is it Emily?"

"Well I...I..." Emily was finding it hard to speak, "when I go home, I promise you that I'll give you a tour of the place okay?"

"Sure Emily," Thomas smiled. Then very surprising to Emily, Thomas grabbed onto her right hand and held it with his left hand, "you ready to go home?"

"I am," she nodded nervously.

"Then let's go," he said kindly.

Throughout the entire walk to Knapford station, Thomas and Emily's hands never once let go. When they arrived though, they let go when they saw James standing nearby, "hey you two!" he called, "did you find out who the mysterious stranger was?"

"We sure did."

"Sae who was it?" asked Donald, he and Douglas had just come from the ticket booth.

And so Thomas told them everything - they were in shock when he had finished explaining everything, "at least yon Rosie can sleep in her bed again," said Douglas.

"And without worrying if Brad...ah George will try to beat her up again," added James.

"Well said James," agreed Thomas.

"So what are you three up to tonight?" Emily asked.

"We're heading' oof fer home naw," said Donald, "Douggie and me have been doin' some grogery shoppin'."

"We we'e nearly oot of food," chuckled Douglas. Thomas and Emily chuckled quietly when they heard that.

"As for me," said James, "I just got here after hanging out with Sir Handel and Duncan up in the high hills and now I'm watching some of the trains coming and going. Speaking of which, your train is coming in now!"

Thomas and Emily looked behind them and saw that a main line passenger train was coming in, it slowed down and came to a smooth stop.

"Well I'm off for home, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow James," Thomas, Emily and the Scottish twins called in unison before getting into the carriages. Donald and Douglas sat in the last coach while Thomas and Emily were in the first coach.

About five minutes later, the guard's whistle blew and the train pulled slowly out of the station, "hey Thomas, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay with you and your family."

"You're welcome Emily," Thomas smiled and once again held onto Emily's hand. Emily just smiled and leaned back to rest.

"I'm so lucky to have a wonderful friend like Thomas," she thought to herself, "I just wonder if he has feelings for me..."

As the train left, someone came walking out onto the platform - he had a metal claw for an arm and an evil grin on his face, "I'll soon turn those smiles upside down soon, you silly teenagers," and he let out an evil sinister laugh that echoed around the station, "ah...yes."


	19. Chapter 19 The Valentine's Surprise

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft, David Mitton, Hit Entertainment and Lionsgate**_

Yep, it's ThomasZoey3000 here! And I'm also proud to present the Valentine's episode of 'Sodor High School'. In this episode, we get reintroduced to more old friends that haven't been seen for quite a while like Victor, Kevin and even Flora. Also, a little hint about this episode, one of the boys is going to get kissed by a girl, see if you can guess who those two characters are. As a reminder, the rating is PG as always with no swearing included. Hope you'll enjoy this episode, cause I had a lot of fun writing this one up.

_**Episode 19: The Valetine's Surprise**_

It was a few days before Valentine's Day, the Sodor High School was being decorated with tonnes of red and pink heart shaped decorations. It was looking very splendid, even James had to admit that when he saw all the decorations.

"I just love Valentine's Day," smiled Emily as she and Thomas were walking past the cafetaria, "I can't explain why, but I just love it."

"I feel the same," called another voice. Thomas and Emily looked up to find the owner of the voice on top of a ladder. It was girl with bright yellow hair, just like Molly, only this girl's hair was shoulder length, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No that's okay," Emily said kindly, "tell me though, what are you doing up there?"

"I'm helping to set up the decorations all around the school," she answered. To prove it, she was holding onto a set of streamers, "what do you think, a little higher?" She lifted it a little bit.

"That's good," said Emily.

With that said, the yellow haired girl taped the one end of the streamers to the wall, "thanks for the help there," the girl smiled as she climbed down from the ladder. Then she realised, "oh how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Flora."

"Flora?" Emily gasped in surprise, "as in Toby's sister Flora?"

"Yep, I am Toby's sister," the yellow haired girl nodded, "and you I guess are Emily. Toby's told me a great deal about you," she looked to the right, "it's nice to see you again Thomas, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah it has been a long time hasn't it? Gosh, when was the last time we spoke?"

"Let's see - over a year ago, remember the grand parade at Great Waterton?" she asked, Thomas nodded.

"Why what happened?" Emily asked.

"Well, it was just one year after Great Waterton was reopened, and to celebrate there was to be an anniversary party and a grand parade, featuring old cars, traction engines and of course a marching band. Sadly," Flora continued, "I sprained my angle just doing practice runs. When Thomas arrived, I told him everything and he let me lean on him during the entire parade while I played the trumpet."

"Yeah that sounds like Thomas alright," Emily smiled.

"Hey it's the least I could do for a friend," Thomas smiled.

"Yeah and I thank you for that again," smiled Flora, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to put up more decorations around the school. I'll see you later Thomas and it was nice meeting you Emily."

"It was nice meeting you too," said Emily, "come on Thomas, let's get something to eat, I'm straving."

Thomas didn't need telling twice, he and Emily walked into the cafetaria while Flora went to the other side of the enterance way to put up the other end of the banner.

A little later, back at Thomas' house, Emily was laying down on her 'temporary' bed and thinking about Valentine's Day. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice Annie and Clarabel walking into her room, "ah Emily, are you okay?" asked Annie.

"Emily?" asked Clarabel, "is everything alright?"

They asked their questions a couple more times, then at last Emily broke out of her thoughts, "yeah I'm fine," she finally answered, "and yes everything is okay, I didn't mean to worry you two...hey, where's Thomas? I haven't seen him since we came home."

"Oh he went down to Victor's shop," answered Annie, "he said he wanted to get his bike ready for the upcoming spring season."

"You looked like you were deep in thought Emily," said Clarabel, "what were you thinking about?"

"Oh I was just thinking about Valentine's Day," Emily answered, "my parents always gave me plenty of chocolates every year, along with a few dozen Valentine's cards, but," she sighed unhappily, "I never got to spend it with friends - mostly because I didn't have any."

"You never had friends?" Annie and Clarabel asked in unison.

Emily nodded, "you see, my parents always got me anything I ever needed, including a private tutor, so you can guess...I never got the chance to go to school and make friends, that was until my dad told me that I could go to the Sodor High School..."

"And that's when you first met Thomas, right?" asked Annie, Emily nodded her head.

"Hmm, it's kind of ironic don't you think?" asked Clarabel. Both Emily and Annie looked at Clarabel confused, "well Thomas usually wears a Number #1 shirt and he was Emily's _first_ friend - kind of ironic huh?"

"Yeah I guess it is," said Annie.

"Even so," smiled Emily, "I've been happy ever since I met Thomas and I'm happy to be spending this upcoming Valentine's Day with him...and the rest of my friends too," she corrected herself when she saw Annie and Clarabel give her strange looks.

At Victor's shop, Thomas was talking with Oliver and Percy while Victor was fixing up his bike. Oliver had just returned from his most recent trip, "I had a great time during this trip," he was saying, "especially when my parents and I got to visit the Bluebell Railway - I have never seen so many steam engines in one place."

"Was the engine Stepney named after there?" Percy asked.

"Oh yeah, the engine was there alright, this time though it was painted in black with red and white lines and it's letters were painted in white as well. During my visit, the engine did doubleheader runs with the engine 'Bluebell', it too was painted black, but had white and blue lining instead of white and red."

Just as Oliver had finished saying that, there came a loud bang from somewhere in the shops, "goodness me Kevin!" called Victor, "please be careful!"

"Sorry Boss!" Kevin called from another part in the shop, "it was just a slip of the..."

"Hook," Victor sighed, "yes I know Kevin, yes I know."

"Sounds like Kevin is having trouble back there again," sighed Percy. He called out, "is everyone okay back there?"

"Yes Percy, everything is just fine," said Victor, who was walking out of the shop, "the ropes attached to one of the crates snapped just as Kevin was moving it from one part of the shop to the other. Thankfully, nobody was in the path of that crate when it fell," he turned his attention to Thomas, "your bike will be ready in a few minutes Thomas, I'm just adding on the new chains right now."

"Thank you Victor," Thomas smiled.

Victor walked back into his shop, just as Oliver brought up an interesting subject, "are you guys going to go to the Valentine's Dance?"

"I am," said Percy, "I'm going with that girl named Molly. What about you Oliver?"

"Well I'm going with a girl named Rosie," he answered, "she just came forward this morning and asked me if I would like to go with her to the Valentine's Day Dance."

"Wait? Rosie? As in Brad's little sister Rosie?" Thomas asked.

"Yep, it's that Rosie," Oliver answered with a nod, "now Thomas, I have to know, who are you going with?"

"The real question we should ask here," said Percy, "is...will you be going to the Dance? You don't usually go to the dance, you just stay home."

"Well maybe he'll go with that cute girl Emily," Kevin said as he passed the door while carrying boxes.

Thomas did not say a single word, instead - he looked down to the floor while hiding his face, "Thomas? Are you blushing?" asked Percy, Thomas didn't answer Percy's question.

Before either Oliver or Percy could say a single word, Victor returned with Thomas' biike, "here you go Thomas my friend," he said happily, "your bike is as good as new and is more than ready for the spring season."

"Thank you Victor," Thomas smiled. "Well I better be going, I'll see you two at school on Monday."

With that said, Thomas walked away with his bike. Oliver and Percy chuckled quietly, "yep, he was blushing," said Percy, "there's no denying it, Thomas has a crush on Emily."

"And he definetly wants to ask her out to the dance," agreed Oliver, "and I think he should."

"So do I," added Percy, "they seem perfect together."

Later that evening as Thomas slept, he dreamed that he was dancing with a long haired girl. He couldn't see her face that well because she had her face hidden behind a mask.

"You're a pretty good dancer," Thomas said kindly, "can I ask you what your name is?"

The mysterious masked girl showed a small smile at Thomas, "you already know my name dear Thomas," she said, "you've known me for quite a while now."

"I've known you for a while now? Wait...Emily?"

The masked girl never answered his question. All of the sudden, a metal claw came out of nowhere, "she's all mine now foolish boy," the mysterious man snickered, "you failed to protect her - and to think she called you a friend."

"I haven't let her down," Thomas snapped, "I won't let you anywhere near her!"

"We'll soon see!" the man's metal claw swung at Thomas. Thomas tried to protect himself, but it did no good as he was soon knocked down to the ground, "and now," the man snickered, "it's time for my revenage!"

The claw swung down at Thomas...

"NO!" Thomas shouted and woke up in an instant, panting heavily. He looked to his left, and then to his right and found that he was in his room, "what was that?" he asked himself.

"Are you okay Thomas?" Thomas looked over to his door and found Emily standing there, looking worried, "I heard you screaming a few seconds ago, is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is okay," Thomas answered, "I was just having a bad nightmare, that's all."

"What was the nightmare about?" Emily asked kindly. She walked into Thomas' bedroom and sat down on the right side of his bed.

"I don't know, it was a little strange I'll admit," Thomas said while scratching his head, "all I remember was...someone was standing me and then I saw Diesel 10 again, he was swinging his claw and he nearly got me."

"Yikes, it does sound scary," gasped Emily, "are you sure you're okay Thomas?"

"Yeah I'm okay," he sighed, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No it's okay, there's no need to say sorry," she said kindly, "I was just concerned about you."

"Okay - hey Emily...would you...would you...?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you like to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?"

There was silence in the room for almost a minute, then at last Emily gave Thomas an answer, "I would love to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with you Thomas," she answered with a smile on her face. Then she let out a big yawn, "well I'm going back to bed, I'll see you in the morning Thomas."

"Yeah, see you in the morning Emily," Thomas said quietly.

Emily got up from the bed and walked back over to her 'temporary' room. She stopped by the door, looked back to Thomas and winked at him before walking out.

Thomas just smiled before laying back down and going back to sleep.

A couple of days later, Emily went with Annie and Clarabel to get some Valentine's Cards while Thomas went to hang out with Toby and Percy at the arcade, but there was a problem...

"Percy's come down with the flu again," said Toby, "so he won't be hanging out with us today."

"What a bummer," Thomas groaned, "well I hope he gets better before the Valentine's Dance tomorrow night, otherwise Molly is going to be disappointed."

"I'm sure Percy will be better by that time. So Thomas, are you planning on going to the Valentine's Dance?" Toby asked, Thomas nodded his head, "and I'm guessing that you're going with Emily am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Emily," Thomas nodded again, "what about you?"

"Of course I'm going to the Valentine's Dance," Toby answered, "and I'm going with Mavis again. Though I thought you would've gone with Rosie, after all - I thought the two of you were becoming more like a couple every day."

"Rosie and I are just friends," Thomas said firmly, "that's all we've ever been, okay?"

"Okay Thomas, but what about Emily huh?" Toby asked. Thomas blushed a small shade of red, but he never answered the question. "Sorry Thomas, I guess I shouldn't have asked that question - after all it's none of my business."

"Nah it's okay Toby," Thomas finally said and breaking his vow of silence, "besides, Emily and I are just friends. Enough said."

"Alright then," said Toby. With that said, the two teenagers went off to play some of the games in the arcade.

The following next morning, Thomas was just coming out of his room when he noticed a small box chocolates and several Valentine's cards to the left side of his door. The first two cards were from Annie and Clarabel, both of them were identical, "that's just like them," Thomas chuckled quietly to himself, "they always get me the same card."

Then he looked at Emily's card, it read 'To My Valentine, Love Emily', "aww, that was so sweet of her."

Speaking of Emily, she was just walking out of her 'temporary' room and heading off downstairs, "Happy Valentine's Day Thomas. Now if you excuse me, I'm going downstairs to make breakfast for all of us."

"Okay Emily," Thomas smiled, "and thanks for the card."

"You're welcome," she smiled happily.

Once Emily was downstairs, Annie and Clarabel came out of their room, Thomas thanked them for the cards, "and for the chocolates too," Thomas said kindly.

"That's not from us," said Annie.

"I think Emily was the one who bought you the chocolates," added Clarabel, "that was sweet of her."

"Yes it was," Thomas said quietly.

In the kitchen, Emily was just getting started on making breakfast when she heard someone knocking at the door. She was going to go answer it when Thomas came to the room, "Emily, remember we have to be careful," said Thomas, "what if it was _him._"

"Oh yeah," Emily said quietly.

With that said, she backed away from the door while Thomas went to answer it. He turned the handle and opened the door and sighed with relief, "hey Percy, you're early today."

Emily also sighed in relief.

"Yeah I've been up for a couple of hours now," said Percy as he walked in, "I can't help it, I'm just excited about today."

"You're not alone there," Emily smiled, "I'm excited about today too, I'm sure we all are. Hey Percy, would you like to stick around for breakfast?"

"Sure," Percy nodded, "as long as it's okay with Thomas."

"It's alright with me," said Thomas.

With that confirmed, Emily went to work on making breakfast, with a little help from Thomas. Thanks to the teamwork of those two teenagers, breakfast was ready in less than twenty minutes.

"Hmm, it's delicous," Percy smiled, "you two are great cooks you know that?"

"Well thanks Percy," Emily smiled, even Thomas smiled when he heard that.

Then he asked, "I thought you came down with the flu Percy."

"Yeah I did come down with the flu, but I'm all better now and ready for the Valentine's Day Dance."

After breakfast, using teamwork once again, Thomas and Emily got all the dishes cleaned up. Then after they were done, all five teenagers went off to catch their bus.

The school day seemed to go on for a long time for the students of the Sodor High School, they thought the school day would never end. At last though at around three in the afternoon, the school day was finally done and the students could go home.

After getting home, Emily searched threw her 'temporary' closet for her red dress and red high heeled shoes. Originally, all of Emily's fancy dresses were left back at her parent's house - but after doing some shopping in Knapford sometime after Christmas, she had more than a few fancy dresses she could wear to fancy occassions, like the Valentine's Dance tonight.

As for Thomas, he was getting out his dark blue suit with the red tie and black shoes - he hasn't wore that suit of his since the ball before Christmas.

Thomas had gotten dressed first, so he went downstairs to wait for Emily. When she came down, he gasped when he saw her in that red dress.

"Oh my," gasped Emily, "he looks handsome," she thought to herself.

"You look beautiful Emily," said Thomas kindly.

"Thank you Thomas," she said with a slight blush on her face. She also complimented Thomas on how smart he looked, "well, we should get going right?"

"Right," Thomas smiled as they went into the kitchen to get their boots and coats on.

After arriving, the two teenagers walked over to the gym - they gasped when they saw the decorated gym. There were even more decorations in there this time than there were during Halloween or Christmas. Most of their friends were already dancing at this time, "I don't see James anywhere," said Emily, "maybe he chose not to come to the dance."

"Yeah maybe," said Thomas.

The two teenagers looked around to find Percy - they soon found him dancing with Molly. Although he was smiling, both teenagers could tell that he was nervous.

"I wonder what's bothering Percy," said Emily.

"Why don't we ask him when he and Molly are done dancing?" suggested Thomas.

Once the song had ended, Thomas and Emily walked over to where Percy was. Emily talked with Molly while Thomas talked with Percy, "is everything okay Percy?" Thomas asked kindly.

"Yeah...a little," Percy said nervously, "I mean I'm having a good time with Molly, but I'm worried."

"Why's that?"

"Well I'm worried because I'm afraid that I might step on her foot or say something foolish."

"You won't," Thomas said kindly, "just believe in yourself and you won't do or say anything foolish, okay buddy?" Percy nodded, "you'll do fine Percy, don't worry."

"Okay...thanks Thomas," he said. He took in a deep breath and then walked back over to Molly. He talked to her, then the two of them walked back out to the dancefloor.

"It was just a case of nervousness," Thomas whispered to Emily, "I told him there's nothing to be worried about and that he should believe in himself."

"Good advice Thomas - now...shall we dance?"

"Yes," Thomas smiled as he held out his left hand. Emily grabbed it with her right hand, then they walked out to the dancefloor and started dancing as the song 'Do You Believe In Magic?' started playing.

The two teenagers danced to almost every song that was played that night, so it was no wonder why they were wiped out when they returned back to Thomas' house. Thomas was so tired that the moment he stepped into his bedroom, he collapsed onto his bed and went off to sleep. As he slept, he dreamt that he was dancing with the same masked girl from his previous dream, but there was a difference this time - as the girl kissed Thomas on the lips, he thought it was a wonderful dream.

"Thank you Thomas," she said, "you made this the best Valentine's Day ever."

"You're welcome," he said while still sleeping.

Thomas awoke to find that there was no-one in his room, "now that's what I call a wonderful dream," he said quietly to himself.

What Thomas didn't know was that someone was standing outside of his room and looking nervous, "I kissed him, I actually kissed him," she thought to herself. Then very quietly she tried saying, "Thomas I...I..." but she couldn't say it - not now. So instead of trying to say it, she walked off back to her room, being careful not to wake anyone up.


	20. Chapter 20 Gordon's Part Time Job

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by the: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft, David Mitton, Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate**_

Hello my friends, it's ThomasZoey3000 here again with the next installment. It's been a while since I last posted a story for 'Sodor High School', but that's because I didn't have any new ideas for this series...at least until now. I will try to update this series more often with more new chapters. Anyways, this chapter is all about Gordon and is partly based on the Season 14 episode 'O the Indignity'. As a reminder, this series is still rated PG with no swearing included and now my friends, here is the newest chapter of Sodor High School. Enjoy!

_**Episode 20: Gordon's Part Time Job**_

_**Based on the Episode "O the Indignity"**_

It was now April, spring had returned with nice warm weather. Many home owners were in the process of doing 'spring cleaning', not Gordon though, he was merely riding his bike along his favourite bike path in Henry's forest, "ahh," he sighed happily, "what a glorious day."

"You can say that again," said a voice from nearby.

Gordon looked to see who the voice belonged to, it was Thomas and he wasn't alone, Emily was with him.

"Hello you two, what brings you out here?" Gordon asked kindly.

"Thomas said he would show me this forest," Emily answered, "I've heard a great deal about it, but I haven't really gotten the chance to see it for myself, except that one day when we saved Mr. Hiro."

"Yeah but you didn't get a chance to check out the beauty of this forest," said Thomas, "remember we were trying hard to get away from Spencer."

"Yes I remember," she muttered, then she asked, "why is this forest called 'Henry's Forest' anyways?"

"It's called Henry's forest cause many years ago after a strong gale had blown down some of the trees, Henry took some time off from school to come out here and plant some new trees here," said Gordon, "well that and Henry is often seen in this forest during his free time."

"Henry really did all that?" Emily gasped.

"He sure did," Thomas nodded, "and if I remember correctly, we all pitched in and gave him a hand with planting some of those trees."

"Right you are Thomas..." Gordon stopped and sniffed, "yuck, what is that horrible smell?"

The answer came rolling past on the road nearby, it was a rubbish lorry driven by Scott, otherwise known to everyone as Whiff. And riding in the cab with him was Celvin, otherwise known as Scruff because he had a scruffy voice and a scruffy hairstyle.

"That answers your question Gordon," said Thomas, who had covered his nose due to the smell, "Whiff and Scruff are taking rubbish to the waste dump to be recycled. It is spring cleaning time."

"Whew, what a pong!" groaned Gordon, "I'm sure glad I don't work there. Henry and James would never let me live it down if they knew."

"It may be a smelly job," said Emily, "but someone's gotta do it."

"True, I'm just glad it's not me," Gordon said importantly and rode away.

"Same old Gordon," chuckled Thomas, "some things about him just won't change. Now come on, I'll show you around the forest, just remember to stay close to me, it's quite easy to get lost in here."

"Don't worry Thomas, I won't leave your side."

With that said, the two teenagers continued on with their little bike ride threw the forest. All the while, Emily kept thinking about that kiss she gave to Thomas in February, "he still thinks it was a dream," she thought to herself, "Should I tell him that it was no dream?"

"Emily?" Emily snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Thomas, who had a look of concern on his face, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ah yeah I'm fine Thomas," she said, "I just got alot on my mind right now. I'm okay, there's no need to worry and like I said, I won't leave your side."

"Alright, just checking."

"He's such a kind, caring person, it's no wonder why he has so many friends," Emily thought to herself.

It was nearly seven in the evening when Gordon returned back to his house. He found his parents in the kitchen waiting for him, "Now Gordon," said his father, "do you remember the other night when you told us you were planning on getting a part time job?"

"Yes I remember," Gordon answered.

"Well your father and I have been asking some of our friends to see if you could work for them part-time and one of them said that you can come work at his workplace, he'll pay you a great deal if you work really hard," said his mother.

"Oh don't worry, I will work hard. So, who's this friend of yours and where does he work?"

"It's our old Scott," his father answered, "I think you know where he works..."

"Oh no, not there..."

"It's Whiff's Rubbish dump," his mother said.

"The Rubbish dump?" Gordon was in shock.

"Yes the rubbish dump. Scott has been saying that with everyone doing spring cleaning, both he and Celvin have their work cut out for them," said his mother, "and he says that they really need help. So what do you say Gordon, do you want to give them a hand? It'll mean you'll get work experience which is what you will need for when getting a full-time job."

Gordon didn't like the idea of having to work in a rubbish dump, but it did mean getting some extra money and getting work experience too.

"You'd be doing them a great favour Gordon," added his father, "so what do you say?"

"No one else needs any help at their workplaces?" His parents both shook their heads, "alright I'll work at Whiff's Rubbish Dump."

"That's great," smiled his mother, "I'll phone Scott and let him know that you've decided to work with him and Celvin."

"Great," Gordon muttered, but not in a happy way. "If Henry, James or even that Spencer finds out I'm working at the dump, they'll make me the biggest laughest stock of Sodor."

The following next afternoon, after the last class of the day, Gordon snuck away so that no one would see where he was going. He soon arrived at the rubbish dump, although he wasn't happy about being there.

"Hello Gordon," called Whiff as he climbed down from the rubbish lorry, "are you ready to get your hands dirty?"

"I guess," Gordon muttered, "where do I start?"

"I'll tell you in a bit. First things first, I got to give you a little tour of the area, so that way you won't get lost around here."

And so, Whiff gave Gordon a little tour of the entire rubbish dump, which proved to be quite bigger than what Gordon had imagined. There were several buildings in the area, one of which belonged to the dump's recycle centre, "Celvin usually works this area," said Whiff, "his main job is to go threw the rubbish that comes in and removes anything that's not meant to be recycled. Now, since you can't drive yet Gordon, I'm going to give you this job while Celvin helps me outside."

"Oh joy," muttered Gordon under his breath.

"Now I'll let you get to work, Celvin and I will come by later to see how you're doing." With that said, Whiff turned and walked away.

Gordon groaned sadly as he put on the gloves and then went to work, "oh well," he sighed to himself, "at least now no one will see me working in here."

Throughout most of the afternoon, Gordon worked hard in removing what didn't need to be recycled and threw it into a rubbish bin to be taken away to the rubbish crusher later.

Then at around six that evening, he heard footsteps coming into the building. He thought it was Whiff or Scruff, that was until...

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

Gordon knew who the voice belonged to, "oh no," he groaned, "it's James, I can't let him see me work here, otherwise he'll make me a laughing stock."

He quickly picked up the rubbish bin and walked out the nearest door to the rubbish crusher. The voice was indeed James', he had come in with some rubbish, "I thought I heard someone in here," he said quietly. He walked around, looking for someone, all the while he was holding onto a rubbish bag, "now where am I suppose to leave this thing? Ah well, I'll just leave it by this machine."

And that's what he did, he left the bag by the machine and walked away, "whew! What a pong!" he grumbled and walked away, "I certainly wouldn't want to work here."

Once he was gone, Gordon returned to his job, "whew! That was close, James is the snootiest person I know, well next to Spencer, Henry and Diesel. Ah well, I better get back to work." He grabbed the rubbish bag and took it out of the building, but he had completely forgotten to shut down the machine.

He returned moments later, only to find Scruff in the building and not looking happy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gordon asked.

"Yes you did Gordon, you left your post without shutting off the machine," Scruff said firmly, "I've already found several items that needed to be removed."

"Oh well I'm sorry," Gordon said meekily, "I just..."

"Nah it's okay Gordon, nobody is perfect after all, we all make mistakes every now and then. Plus it is your first day after all, so I'll let you off the hook with a warning, just don't leave your post again without turning off the machine."

"Yes sir," Gordon said quietly.

"Very good, now go home and get some rest, you've earned it after a long day's work."

"Thank you sir," Gordon turned and walked away to get his bike.

When he got home, he found his mother waiting for him, "did you have a good day at work son?" she asked him. Gordon nodded, but didn't answer, "Good. Oh and James called earlier, he was asking of where you were. Didn't you tell him of where you were?"

"Ah...no, I forgot. Did you tell him?"

"I only told James that you were working at your part-time job. He said he would talk to you tomorrow at school, then he said he had to go to the rubbish dump...didn't you see him?"

"Ah no I didn't, I guess I was working somewhere else when he arrived. I'll talk to him tomorrow, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get washed up, then I'll work on my homework and eat something before going to bed."

But Gordon couldn't sleep that well that night, he could only imagine what James, Henry and Spencer would say if they found out he was working at the rubbish dump, he thought for sure he could hear them laughing at him.

The next morning, he arrived at the school only to find James already in the classroom waiting for him, "hey Gordon, listen I called your place to see if you wanted to hang out and your mom said that you were working at your part-time job."

"Ah...yes I was, I was working really hard."

"What do you do at your job?" Henry asked.

"Ah...well, I do some sorting."

"Sorting?" James asked while raising an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

"Ah well, I...I put certain things in one place and putting other items somewhere else."

"Ah okay I understand perfectly now. So what time do you get off work?"

"I get off between six and six thirty, then I'll just home and have a rest, but I'll let you know if I feel like hanging out," he added.

"Alright then..." James added before adding, "you might want to get into your seat Gordon, cause the teacher is coming in now." Gordon didn't need to be told twice, he quickly took his seat and sat down just as the teacher walked in.

During class, Emily whispered to Thomas, "Gordon looks a little stressed don't you think?"

"Yeah now that you mention it he..." he paused because he thought the teacher looking over to him and Emily, but the teacher didn't hear them, "he does look a little stressed, I wonder why."

After the long school day was done, Gordon rode his bike all the way to the rubbish dump and got to work in the recycle centre. He kept an eye on the machine and made sure to remove anything that wasn't meant to be recycled. Whiff was out collecting more rubbish with his lorry while Scruff worked the crane near the rubbish crusher.

At around five that evening, Scruff came in to see how Gordon was doing, "you're doing quite well Gordon," he said, "I'm impressed, but you should really have a break. Why don't you turn off that machine and join me in the office, I got some sodas in the mini-fridge."

"Thanks Scruff, I think I do need a break," Gordon groaned and walked off to the office, but not before shutting off the machine.

As he was walking out of the building, he spotted a green haired boy walking into the dump with two rubbish bags, "Oh no," Gordon groaned, "it's Henry, I can't let him see me working here, he'll tell everyone."

Gordon ran and hid behind the building, hoping Henry didn't see him.

"Hello Henry," said Scruff, "what brings you to our rubbish dump today?"

"I'm dropping off these rubbish bags," he said, "this is the last of the rubbish coming from my home, we just finished the spring cleaning."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I'm going out to hang out with James and see if we can find Gordon."

"Gordon? He's actually around here...somewhere," Scruff turned around, but couldn't find Gordon anywhere, "huh. He was here."

"Ah well, I'll probably run into him later, see you later Scruff."

Of course Henry thought that Gordon had been delivering some rubbish to the dump and took off before Henry arrived. Scruff turned and walked to the office where he found Gordon.

"You know that your friend Henry was out there right?" Scruff said to him.

"Really?" Gordon pretended like he didn't know, "I had no idea."

Scruff raised an eyebrow, "alright Gordon what's going on? It seems that whenever your friends drop by with rubbish, you just seem to disappear."

Gordon remained silent for a while, but then finally broke the silence, "well it's just I don't want them to find out that I'm working here. They might...well...they might...well..."

"It's okay Gordon, I think I understand perfectly," Sruff sat down on a chair on the other side of the table, "you know when I started working here, I was worried of what my friends would say or think if they found out that I was working at the rubbish dump, and for a long time, I didn't tell them and I would slip away from them whenever I had to come work here. However, they soon found out and oh boy I can tell you Gordon, I was worried of what they'd say next."

"What did they say next?" Gordon asked curiously.

"Well Gordon, they first asked me if I was really working here at the dump and I answered 'yes', then I awaited the horrible laughter, but it never came."

"They never laughed once?" Gordon's eyes were wide open in surprise.

"That's right, they never laughed at me, turns out I had no need to worry, my friends didn't think it was silly to work at a rubbish dump, they thought it was cool."

"What?"

"Well there were two reasons why. One; was because I was helping Whiff keep the towns, parks and pretty much every location on Sodor clean and secondly; it was because I was working with amazing machinery. They were quite proud of me, so they had no reason to laugh _at_ me, nope...they laughed _with_ me," he chuckled before continuing, "I wouldn't worry too much about what your friends will say Gordon, if they are good friends, then I'm sure they won't laugh at you. And so what if someone laughs at you, you just need to ignore them and get on with doing what you're doing."

Gordon was silent for a moment, then at last he broke the silence, "thanks for telling me that Celvin, maybe you're right, I probably don't have anything to worry about. Anyways, just let me finish this drink and I'll go back to work."

"Glad to hear it Gordon, and if you'd like, I could give you a hand with your work until Scott returns."

"Thank you Celvin, I would like that."

And so, once they had finished their drinks, Gordon and Scruff returned back to the recycle centre, only to find Spencer, Thomas and Emily there with bags of rubbish, "Gordon?" gasped Spencer, "what are you doing here?"

"I...I..." he paused and looked to Scruff, who nodded his head. Gordon took in a deep breath and answered Spencer's question, "I work here, this is my part-time job."

"You're working at the dump?" Spencer laughed loud and long, "oh what a laugh! I guess you're not as grand as you make yourself out to be."

Thomas was about to snap back, but he didn't because someone else did that, "oh shut your trap Spencer!" They all looked to see James and Henry standing in the doorway with a couple of rubbish bags from James' place.

"We will not stand by and just let you insult our friend like that," added Henry firmly.

"Oh come on," chuckled Spencer, "you have to admit that this is funny. The Great Gordon working in a rubbish dump, one of the smelliest places on Sodor where stinky people work," he said grandly, "I don't understand what makes this place so important, people drop off their rubbish and they leave it."

"Well if we just leave it sitting about, it'll quickly fill up the dump, then we would have to open up a new dump," said Scruff, "and we could open it anywhere, maybe even next to the Duke and Duchess' house."

Spencer's eyes popped wide open in shock.

"The purpose of our rubbish dump is too prevent that from happening," Scruff continued, "with our recycling centre, we recycle some of the rubbish and then send it away to be reused for other purposes. Even the rest of the rubbish has good uses, some people can be use it to make Fertilizers for their gardens."

"In other words," James said in a teasing way, "rubbish can be useful at times, so do you understand it now Spencer? Or do we have to use simple words with you? And for the record, we don't find it funny that Gordon's working here."

"At least he's doing working hard, unlike you," added Henry.

"Oh shut up!" Spencer snapped and walked away, leaving his rubbish bags behind.

"So you guys aren't going to laugh at me just because I'm working at the dump?" Gordon asked.

"Are you kidding?" James asked in surprise, "why would we laugh at you for doing something so awesome?"

"We would never laugh at you Gordon," added Henry, "good friends don't laugh at each other just because of the job they're doing or for any other reason."

"We would only _with _you," added James.

Just hearing his two best friends saying that made Gordon's worries go right down the drain, "of course," Thomas spoke up, "you know we would never laugh at you either Gordon." Emily nodded in agreement.

"I know that now," Gordon smiled, he turned to Scruff. He didn't need to say anything, Scruff already knew. Gordon turned his attention back to his friends, "Would you guys like a tour of the recycle centre?"

"Is my hair red?" James asked with a chuckle.

Gordon and Henry chuckled too, "alright then follow me, what about you two?" he asked Thomas and Emily.

"We would like to stay for that tour Gordon, but we're needed elsewhere, we promised to meet up with Toby and Mavis at Ffarquhar."

"Is it a double date?" Gordon asked cheekily.

"No," Thomas and Emily protested in unison, "we're just hanging out that's all," said Thomas. "Anyways, we'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Alright and have a good time out tonight," James called back.

The three teenagers watched as Thomas and Emily walked away, "they're definetly in love," said Henry.

"Yep," agreed Gordon and James. When the two teens were gone, they walked off to begin their little tour of the recycle centre.


	21. Chapter 21 Inside the Smelter's Class

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft, David Mitton, Lionsgate, Hit Entertainment**_

I know it's been a few months since I posted any chapters, even though I said I was going to post more chapters quicker than before and I do apologize for that, I've just been busy and I've been trying to come up with ideas for this story. Well now I'm proud to present the next installment of the series, for this one, it's part one of three in another triple package. These chapters are based on the 'Day of the Diesels' movie, so Belle, Flynn, Den, Dart and the others will be introduced in this episode, along with an old foe of the past, see if you can guess who it is. Anyways, here's the next episode, I hope you will enjoy it.

_**Episode 21: Inside the Smelter's Class**_

_**Based on "Day of the Diesels: The Movie"**_

After visiting the rubbish dump and finding out that Gordon works there, Thomas and Emily headed off for home. They took the train, then they walked along side by side. As they walked along though, Emily started sniffing.

"Is something wrong Emily?" Thomas asked, "are you catching a cold?"

"No it's not a cold Thomas," she answered, "I can smell smoke..." she sniffed again, "I think it's coming from one of the nearby farms."

With that said, Emily ran off to the direction of the smell of the smoke. Thomas ran along after her. Before long, the two teenagers found themselves surronded in black smoke...that meant only one thing, "it's a fire!" cried Emily. She was right, the teens ran on ahead and soon found the source of the smoke. A barn was on fire, all the workers were lined up and passing buckets full of water into the barn.

"Come on men! Don't give up!" cried Farmer Terence, "we can't let this barn burn!"

Without even asking, Thomas and Emily raced in to help. They grabbed extra buckets, filled them up with water and tossed the water into the barn, "how did this fire happen Terence?" Thomas asked.

"One of my workers was having a smoke, I came in and told him not to..." he coughed, "he dropped it and...it fell onto the hay."

"Sorry again!" called one of the workers.

"Never mind that now, we got to save this barn and prevent that fire from buring down the entire farm!"

They all did their best, but the fires were intense...for a while, it seemed as though the whole barn was going to be burned to a crisp. That was until they heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. Then from out of the smoke came a very big fire engine, blaring it's horn loudly and ringing a very loud bell. It came to a stop just outside the barn, then two individuals stepped down from the engine, "yikes, that's a big fire," said the young female firefighter, "that's the biggest fire I've ever seen."

"Never mind that now Belle, we have work to do. Now give me a hand with the hoses."

"Yes sir."

Without wasting a second, the two firefighters got out the fire hoses and connected them to the fire engine, "alright Flynn, it's all set up!" The young female, otherwise known as Belle, called out.

"Excellent, now call the fire department and let them know we may need extra help..." he then turned to Thomas and Emily, "can you two give me a hand here?"

"Sure," they both said in unison.

Both teenagers ran over towards him, "good, now grab onto that one hose that's sitting on the ground and follow me," he said firmly. They didn't need to be told twice. Emily picked up the end of the hose, then they ran to join the fire cheif. "Both of you hold onto that hose! The water that comes out of that thing comes out fast and if you don't hold onto it, it could fly out of control, so hold on tight!"

Within seconds, the water started shooting out of the hoses, it shot out of the hose quite fast, Thomas and Emily held on as tight as they could and thankfully they did, it would've been impossible for one person to hold onto it.

"I called the rest of the fire department!" Belle called a moment later, "the other fire engines are on the way right now!"

"Good," smiled Flynn, "now turn the pressure on high for my fire hose and grab onto it."

"Yes sir!" Belle did as she was told, she turned up the water pressure for more water to shoot out, then she ran to join Flynn.

The fight aganist the fire was intense, but by the time the rest of the fire department arrived, the fire was almost out. It took a few more minutes, but at last the fire was completely out.

Farmer Terence went to check out the barn, "not too much damage was done," he said, "quite a surprise considering how big that fire was."

"And thankfully no one was hurt," added Flynn before turning to face the foolish worker, "what you did was completely dangerous," he said firmly, "you're lucky that no one was hurt in this incident, I hope you've learned something from this."

"Oh yes I have, I promise I won't sneak around for a smoke...in fact, I'm going to give up smoking."

"Good thinking," Belle piped up, "cause smoking is bad for your health."

Flynn turned and walked over to speak with Thomas and Emily, "thank you, both of you for your help, not many people would be brave enough to face a fire head on and help to put it out."

"Takes a lot of guts to do something like that," added Belle, "so thanks again for your help...ah..."

"My name is Thomas, and this is my good friend Emily."

"Well it's nice to meet you probably, I'm Belle and this is my fire cheif, Flynn."

"How long have you two been working for the fire department?" Emily asked.

"I've only been working with the fire department for over a year," Belle answered, "but Flynn's been working with the department for quite a long time."

"Twenty two years to be exact," said Flynn, "I started off washing the fire engines, then after some training, I got to help fight fires and before long, I became the cheif...but I do go on alot."

"That's alright," said Emily, "both Thomas and I find that interesting, right Thomas?" she asked her friend.

Thomas nodded in reply.

"Glad to hear it. Anyways, we better head off back to the station, but if you ever need help, just call us and we'll be there."

"Faster than you can say 'fire and smoke'," added Belle with a chuckle.

Once the fire hoses had been put away, Flynn and Belle climbed back into their fire engine, then they, along with the rest of the fire department, left the farm and headed off down the main road.

"I guess we should be going too," said Thomas, "otherwise Annie and Clarabel will be worried of what's happened to us."

And so the teens left, after saying good bye to Farmer Terence and the other workers, who thanked the teens for their help again.

Far away from Thomas' home, Rosie was trying to call her friend on her mobile phone, but couldn't get through. "What's up Rosie?" asked a voice from her doorway. Rosie looked and saw her brother Brad standing there.

"Oh hi Brad, I've just been trying to call Thomas to see if he wants to see a movie tonight, but I just can't seem to get through."

"Well maybe Thomas is busy, remember this is the spring cleaning season or maybe he's doing his homework. If you want my advice sis, try talking to him tomorrow at school."

"I guess...but who am I going to ask to go to the movies with me?"

"Well...you could always ask me," he suggested.

"Yeah I guess I could, want to go with me to the movies?"

"You bet little sis," he smiled, "it'll be just like old times." Rosie nodded, then after wrapping her arms around her big brother's left arm, they headed off to the movie theatre.

Later on at Thomas' house, Emily was just coming out of the washroom after taking a quick bath, "I think I finally got the smell of smoke out of my hair," Emily thought to herself, "although my clothes may take a few washes before the smell is gone."

"You finished Emily?" Thomas asked as she passed his room.

"Yeah I'm done, the washroom's all yours Thomas."

"Thanks...hey Emily, how do you feel?"

"I'm feeling okay Thomas, why?"

"Just wondering, cause I promised your dad that I wouldn't let anything hurt you. If anything did hurt you, I would never forgive myself." Just hearing Thomas say that made Emily blush into a light shade of red.

She quickly looked down to hide the blush from Thomas' view, "I'm okay Thomas, I didn't breath in too much smoke and all the flames were too far away from us anyways."

"Alright, I was just checking. Anyways, I'll be out in a while, Annie and Clarabel have already gotten started on making dinner, it should be ready real soon," with that said, Thomas walked off to the washroom.

"Maybe he does like me," she thought to herself. She turned and walked off back to her bedroom.

The next morning, Rosie walked into the school, hoping to see Thomas. She didn't have to look too far before she found him, he was walking along with Emily beside him, "hey Thomas!" she cried out and ran up to him and Emily.

"Oh hey Rosie, what's up?"

"Well, I tried calling you last night to see if you wanted to see a movie with Brad and I. Yet, you didn't pick up, how come?"

"Yeah sorry about that Rosie, but my mobile phone hasn't been working probably lately, so I had to take it to get repaired. But even if it was working, we wouldn't have been able to come."

"We were quite busy last night with homework and working with Annie and Clarabel to finish up some spring cleaning," Emily added, "And before that we were helping to put out a fire at Farmer Terence's farm."

"A fire?!" Rosie exclaimed, "are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're okay," Thomas answered, "we didn't get too close to the fire."

"That's good, so are you two going to be busy tonight?"

"Not sure," Thomas said looking thoughtful, but before he could say anything else, the three teens heard the school bell and they had to run to their classroom.

What they didn't know was that Diesel was watching them from the shadows, he chuckled for a bit before heading off to the smelter's class.

Later on that afternoon at around lunchtime, Rosie was sitting all alone at a bench while eating her lunch, "all alone again Rosie?" asked a voice from close by. Rosie looked and saw Diesel walking up to her table. At first Rosie didn't say anything to Diesel, she had been told of his antics and his lies and was told to be careful around him.

"Yes I'm eating all alone," she answered simply.

"Let me guess, you were waiting for Thomas to come down here right?"

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"Oh just being curious. I've seen him hanging out with that girl Emily, and I think that if he keeps hanging out with her, then he won't want to hang with you anymore."

"Oh shut up," Rosie snapped, "I don't believe you, Thomas isn't the type who would ignore a friend for someone else."

"Well you never know," Diesel looked around before speaking to Rosie again, "my friends in the smelter's class would never act like that, we welcome anyone into our friendship group and we would never let you down."

Rosie just raised an eyebrow when she heard this.

"I'm telling you the truth young Rosie..." but he stopped the moment he saw Thomas and Emily walking towards the cafetaria, "opps, got to go, I'll see you later Rosie." And with that, Diesel headed off to his smelter's class.

"Hey Rosie," Emily called, "was Diesel talking to you just now?"

"A little bit, he was just being himself."

"Well don't believe everything he says Rosie," Thomas said to her, "the smelter class teens are devious lairs and troublemakers, they make you think that they are yours friends, but when you get into trouble, they'll turn their back on you, many of my friends have learned that lesson the hard way. So remember, be careful around them."

"I won't forget that...oh and before I forget," Rosie piped up, "are you going to be busy tonight Thomas?"

"Actually yes I am, my parents are coming back for the night, so we're going to be spending family time together. Maybe tomorrow night, would that be okay?"

"Ah yeah...yeah I guess that would be okay," although she was smiling, deep down, Rosie felt a little sad, "well I hope you'll have a good time tonight."

"Thanks Rosie, but I promise you that we can hang out again tomorrow night."

The following next morning, Rosie was walking up to the school, earlier than anyone else did, during that time, she kept on thinking about what Diesel was saying the day before. She was so focused that she didn't hear Diesel call out to her until after the third time he called out to her, "huh? What?"

"I asked you if you're okay," he said. Diesel was standing by one of the pillars in the enterance way of the school.

"Ah yeah I'm okay," she answered, "why do you ask?"

"Well I just noticed that you were looking up like there is something on the roof. In fact you almost had me looking up there...anyways, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

"I came here to do some research on a project I'm handing in to my teacher on Monday," she answered, "why?"

"Oh no reason just curious...so did you ask Thomas if you two could hang out last night?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And..." Rosie didn't answer, "sorry Diesel, but I can't tell you."

Instead of storming away in anger, Diesel just shook his head, "he couldn't hang out with you, could he?" Rosie stopped walking, but she didn't answer his question. "Oh you poor girl, all you wanted was to spend some time with him and he says 'no', some friend you have."

"He was busy with family business," Rosie retorted, trying to defend her friend Thomas.

"So he says, but I bet he lied to you, like he's done on so many occassions." Rosie didn't want to believe Diesel, but she had to admit that she hasn't known Thomas as long as some of the other Sodor High School students have.

"Maybe Diesel is telling the truth," she thought to herself, "or maybe he's lying, I don't know."

"My friends in the smelter's class would never do that to you Rosie," Diesel continued, "in fact just yesterday, I was talking to one of my friends and he said he would like to meet you. He said he would never betray like so many others have."

"And who's this friend of yours?" Rosie asked.

"He's my teacher in the class, a very wise person. If you would like to meet him, the door is always open, all you have to do is call out, 'I'm here to see Mr. Scott Ten'," and with that, Diesel walked away.

Rosie left too, but in a different direction. She walked off to the library to do some research.

When she was done there, she headed off down the hallway for a little walk before classes were to begin. As she walked along, she came across the doorway...to the smelter's class.

"Well maybe there's no harm in going in to have a look around, that's the one room I haven't seen since I arrived at this school," Rosie thought to herself. And so, she turned the handle and pushed the door open. The entire room had seats and desks like a regular classroom, but the walls were painted in dark red and black, the chalkboard looked worn out and most of the equipment were damaged and broken up scrap, "probably why this room is called 'the Smelter's Class'."

Then she heard a voice call out, "Who is that?"

The voice made Rosie jump in surprise, but she put on a brave face and spoke up, "I'm here to see Mr. Scott Ten!"

For a moment, there was silence in the room, then...there came a loud clang of metal on metal, a rusting sound could be heard from the nearby office and seconds later, a person came out of the back room with a claw for a arm and a scar on his face.

"Ah Rosie I assume, welcome to the Smelter's class, we've been waiting for you."

"Y...you have?" Rosie asked nervously.

"Indeed we have," Mister Ten answered, "Diesel's told me a great deal about you, you are a special young lady, whose friends don't even notice she's there. Poor child. Well we won't treat you that way. Why don't you follow me into the back room, the rest of the class is waiting for us."

Mister Ten turned and walked into the room. Rosie felt nervous and didn't know if she should go in or not, but after a moment, she started walking towards the door into the back room...

Rosie could not believe the size of the room, it was three times as big as her classroom, but on every table was old worn out machinery and waiting inside the room were Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Mister Ten and five other students Rosie has never seen before.

"Ah...hello," Rosie said nervously.

All eyes peered at Rosie, some had suspicious looks on their faces, except Diesel and Mister Ten.

"Welcome to our classroom young Rosie," smiled Mister Ten, "in this room, we repair broken machines and give them a second chance and while I'll admit that this room isn't as grand as your classroom, it's still a great room and we're happy to have you join us here."

"Um, thank you Mister Ten...and I hope you don't mind if I ask this, but who are those five students. I know 'Arry, Bert and Diesel, but I've never met them before."

"Mostly because we stay late and come in early every day," said one, "I'm Den...ah, what I mean is..."

"What he means is that he's the teacher's assistant and I help him, I'm Dart," said another.

"I'm Norman," said a red haired boy. Most of his clothing was all red and he had one eyebrow.

"The name is Paxton," said the dark green haired boy.

"And I'm Sidney," said the dark blue haired boy, "I'm actually the newest of all the students here."

"We don't get out of the classroom very often," said Den, "mostly because we have everything we need here to repair the broken machines and as for lunch...ah, I think..."

"What he means is...we have a storage area where it keeps our food," said Dart.

Rosie was just amazed, "and here everyone thought that..." but she stopped.

Mister Ten spoke up next, "I know, mostly everyone thinks that the smelter's class is like a detention hall for the devious and troublesome students, but really the smelter's class has another purpose to it, to give these students work experience and to teach them things no other class could teach. But enough about our class, come and tell us a bit about yourself young lady."

"Well I'm a transfer student from America, I came here with my family and my brother, who wasn't who he was."

"Pardon?" Den asked.

"What he means is, what are you talking about?" Dart asked. The thing with Dart is that he normally corrects Den because sometimes Den doesn't always say the right thing, half the time though, Dart speaks out when he doesn't need to.

"Well it was my other brother George, pretending to be my brother Brad, but recently Brad came back and revealed the truth."

"Ah yes the truth," said Mister Ten, "it's very important to tell the truth."

Just then, they heard the school bell ring, "uh oh, I got to get going, otherwise I'm going to be late for class. I'm sorry, but I really have to go now."

"It's alright young lady, I understand that you don't want to upset your teachers. You can go, and please note that you can come back to the Smelter's class anytime you want, the door is always open for you."

"Well Mister Ten, I'll be sure to come back later."

"Please do," to show his kindness, Mister Ten walked with Rosie to the front door. Once she was out of the classroom, a small smirk came across Mister Ten's face, "yes do come again Rosie...we'll be waiting for you," he started cackling with laughter and pushed a button to shut the door to the other room, but the doors closed too quickly and they banged aganist him, "blast it, oof! Come on!" he squeezed himself threw the door until he was finally in the room and the doors slammed shut, "ooh!"


	22. Chapter 22 Rosie Gets It Wrong

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment/Lionsgate**_

And now onto part 2, continuing right where we left off in the previous chapter. As always, the rating is still PG with no swearing, but with a little bit of action included. That's all I have to say for now, hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

_**Episode 22: Rosie Gets It Wrong**_

_**Based on "Day of the Diesels" the Movie**_

Within moments, Rosie had finally reached her classroom, but the young pink haired girl was completely out of breath, "hello Rosie," she heard Henry call to her, "you look like you were running in a race, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "yeah I'm alright Henry, I just didn't want to be late today."

"You sure are a dedicated student aren't you?" Henry chuckled with a smile on his face.

"I guess you could say that," Rosie smiled back and walked into the classroom, Henry followed her into the room.

Minutes later, the teacher came into the classroom with two familar figures walking in behind him, "Class, I would like to introduce you to Firefighters Flynn and Belle, they're here to do a fire safety lecture with you today, and if any of you want to, you can write down notes from this lesson."

The teacher stepped away and sat down at his desk.

"Hello class, I'm Cheif firefighter Flynn and this firefighter Belle, it's a pleasure to be here and to meet all of you and to see two familar faces too..." he said while looking over to Thomas and Emily, "anyways, we're here today to teach you about what to do when there's a fire."

"We learned this when we were kids," muttered Gordon.

"True young lad," said Flynn, "you probably did learn this when you were kids." Hearing this made Gordon gasp in surprise, he thought that the cheif firefighter wouldn't hear him, "But it's important to know these things in case of an emergency, that's why we're here."

For the next hour and a half, the firefighters talked with the class about what they should do and they shouldn't do when it comes to fires.

At one point, Emily whispered over to Thomas, "do you have an extra pencil I could use?" she whispered over to him, "my pen just ran out of ink and I don't have any pencils." Thomas looked in his pencil case, pulled out a pencil and handed it over to Emily, "thanks Thomas," and she winked at Thomas.

Rosie had seen what Thomas did for Emily and couldn't help but feel sad, "hey Thomas," she whispered, "do you have a pencil..."

"Is there something you want to say Rosie?" the teacher asked.

"Ah...no sir," she said, "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet." And with that, the firefighters continued talking with the students. "He didn't even look over to me, he's just ignoring me, just like Diesel said," she thought sadly to herself.

After the long school day was done, Rosie walked up to Thomas' desk, but found him talking with Percy and Emily. When they had finally finished talking, Thomas got up from his seat and started walking out of the classroom.

"Thomas! Wait up!" she cried.

Thomas stopped and turned back to Rosie, "hey Rosie, what's up?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could hang out tonight."

"Oh sorry Rosie, but I'm going to be busy tonight and so will Percy and Emily. Fire Cheif Flynn and fire fighter Belle would like some help at the annual spring sale while the rest of their department are on call. Maybe tomorrow night, would that be okay?"

"Well unless something comes up, then yeah maybe we can hang out again."

"Alright then, and I'm sorry again Rosie. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that, Thomas turned and ran to catch up to Percy and Emily.

Rosie sighed unhappily and walked sadly over to the bus stop. Before leaving the school though, she decided to stop by the smelter's class. As luck would have it, Mister Ten and his students were all in the back room working on fixing broken down equipment.

"Hello Rosie!" Mister Ten called, "it's good to see you again, how were your classes today?"

"They were alright, we learned a bit about fire safety from a couple of fire fighters that came in today, but..." she sighed, "I felt as though I was being ignored, especially by my friend Thomas."

"I know that feeling, lots of people often ignored me when I was younger...come of it, mostly everyone still ignores me, only you and the smelter class ever listens to me."

"That's terrible..."

Just then, both of them heard a loud clang from the back of the shops, "Ow!" that scream from Dart, "who put those tools there?!"

"Dart, be careful back there," shouted Den from the front of the room, "there isn't a lot of room in this room."

"I know that! But surely there's enough room for someone to put their tools away! You know we've said hundreds of times already that we need a bigger room than this!"

"Quiet!" snapped Mister Ten, which quickly made Dart subside into silence.

"Well, there is a couple of empty classrooms you guys can use," Rosie piped up, "they're alot bigger than this room, giving you more space and more chances to fix broken equipment."

Mister Ten raised an eyebrow at Rosie, but showed a quick smile, "those rooms would be perfect for what we do here Rosie, but the principal, Sir Topham Hatt won't ever listen to us, it seems unfair that my students have to work in this small space. I don't want to see any of them get hurt, but what can I do? He won't listen to anyone of the Smelter's class."

"Well maybe I could help, I could talk to the principal for you and ask him to give you a bigger classroom."

"You'd really do that for us?"

"Of course, I'd be glad to help you all. You deserve better than this old classroom, so tomorrow morning, I'll go into the principal's office and ask Sir Topham Hatt to give you the proper classroom you deserve."

"Thank you Young Rosie, now I have to ask, do you have a way of getting home?"

"Ah...yeah, there's a bus waiting in the parking lot, but I'm not sure if I can get out there through the way I came in."

"Not a problem, Dart; show Rosie the short cut and make sure she doesn't miss the bus, understood?" Mister Ten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I understand perfectly. Come Rosie," and so Rosie followed Dart out of the room, taking a short cut from the room to the bus stop. The bus was about to pull away, but Dart ran alongside and pounded on the door of the bus. The Bus Driver stopped the bus and Rosie climbed on board, but before the doors closed, she said 'thank you' to Dart, then the bus left.

The following next morning, an hour before classes were to begin, Rosie arrived at the school and walked over to the principal's office in the hopes of speaking with Sir Topham Hatt.

"Excuse me," she said to the person at the front desk.

"Yes, what can I do for you young lady?"

"I would like to see Sir Topham Hatt, it's an important matter."

"I'm sorry miss, but Sir Topham Hatt is quite busy today, he probably won't coming in till the last classes of the day, but if you would like, I could give him a message for you."

"Thanks, but I would actually like to speak to him in person, it's about the Smelter's class."

The expression on the person's face changed within a moment, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Hatt is busy today, so you'll have to wait. Besides," she added, "he has nothing to discuss about the Smelter's class."

"But why not? Those students deserve a proper classroom."

"They have a fine classroom, now get going young lady, you do not want to be late for your own classes."

"Fine," Rosie sighed and walked out of the office, "What a rude person."

She sadly walked over to the smelter's class where Mister Ten and his students were waiting for him, "good morning young Rosie," Mister Ten said cheerfully, "did you speak to Sir Topham Hatt about our new classroom?"

"I couldn't, Sir Topham Hatt isn't going to be in for most of the day today and the person at the front desk said, very rudely I might add, that you have a fine classroom and that there was nothing to discuss about your class."

Mister Ten snarled under his breath and muttered, "Drat!"

"But there might still be a way Mister Ten, if I can convince one more person to help us, maybe we can speak to Sir Topham Hatt together. Two heads are better than one you know."

Mister Ten smiled a creepy smile, "yes, two heads are better than one," he nodded, "so who do you have in mind who can help us?"

"My friend Thomas, I just need to speak to him alone and ask him to help us."

"Well if you can convince him, bring him here back here so I can have a chat with him and then you can go speak to Sir Topham Hatt."

"Sure thing Mister Ten, in fact, I'm going to go see if he's arrived yet or not. I'll be back in a bit Mister Ten!"

"I'll be waiting for your return young Rosie...yes, I'll be waiting," he sneered as he back to his office, but the door once slammed on him, he struggled for a bit until he got into the room, "ohh, not again!" he shouted.

Rosie ran threw the hallways and up the stairwell until she arrived at the classroom, all of her classmates were in there, waiting for her, "hey Rosie," Thomas called, "I've been trying to reach you for a while, where have you been?"

"Why do you ask Thomas?"

"Well I'm staying true to my word, I would like to hang out with you tonight. I feel guilty about ignoring you." Just hearing Thomas say that made Rosie blush, "so where were you Rosie?"

"Well Thomas I'll be more than glad to tell you of where I was. I was in the Smelter's class." Her friends gasped in surprise.

"You were in the smelter's class?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Yep and they want our help. They need a new classroom, their old one is just too small and the students are getting hurt inside the room because of it."

"Those smelter class teens have enough room," James said rudely, "they don't need another classroom."

"Well if you had gotten to know the smelter class teens and their teacher like I have, then you would be thinking differently James. It's just not fair, because of what some people say, they're given second best and that's just not right."

"But we do know them well," Gordon piped up, "They're troublesome liars and cheaters."

"They're probably just lying to you Rosie," added Henry.

"You shouldn't be hanging around with a dangerous crowd like them," added Duck, "cause they will say anything to trick you."

"I don't care what you say, the smelter class teens deserve something better than what they have already...so Thomas, a little later, come down to the Smelter's classroom and Mister Ten will tell you everything."

"I smell a trap Thomas," Emily whispered to him, "maybe I should go along with you, just to be on the safe side."

"Okay," he nodded before turning his attention back to Rosie, "very well, both Emily and I will go to the smelter's class later and have a little chat with this 'Mister Ten'."

"Alright then, we'll go to the classroom after school is done for the day."

After the long school day was done, Rosie walked off to the smelter's class where Mister Ten was waiting for her, "it's better than we thought Mister Ten," Rosie said, "although my friend Thomas and the rest of my class don't believe me, I have convinced Thomas and my new friend Emily to come here so that they can hear everything from you."

"Most excellent Rosie...now, do you know if Sir Topham Hatt is here?"

"No, he's still out for the day, I checked at lunch, but we won't give up."

"And what about Mister Percival, is he still in his office?"

"Hmm, no I don't think so, I think he went home early due to a cold or something, I'm not sure. I heard from my friend Skarloey that he was leaving for the rest of the day."

"That's good," smiled Mister Ten, "most excellent."

"Why?"

"Well Rosie, we're going to change our plan a little bit. We're going to do something...different. We are going to take over the entire Sodor High School!" Rosie gasped when she heard this, "and you will lead us Rosie. You see, with the school under our control, Sir Topham Hatt and Mister Percival will have to listen to our demands. Once they are met, we will hand the school back over to them."

"Oh," Rosie sighed, "that's a relief, you almost scared me there."

"Don't worry Rosie, you got nothing to be scared of. In fact, you need you to brave and lead us, so what do you say Rosie?"

Before Rosie could answer, two more figures walked into the classroom, it was Thomas and Emily. The moment Thomas saw Mister Ten, he gasped in horror, "Emily, stay behind me," he whispered.

Emily didn't need telling twice, she stood behind Thomas, for she knew who the guy was. Although she had never seen him, she knew who he was from what Thomas had told her before.

"Welcome Thomas and Emily," said Mister Ten with a sly grin, "We've been waiting for you two, for _so_ long! Den and Dart will take you around the classroom to show everything to the two of you. Rosie and I are busy right now."

"Come with us, to the back room," said Den with a sly grin.

"We will not go with you to the back room," Thomas said firmly, "we're leaving with Rosie, despite your plans."

"Oh you're not going anywhere," Dart said with a sly grin, "We're going to look after you, now come with us."

"Rosie," Thomas looked over to his pink haired friend, "do you even know who that is that you're talking to? That's Dies..." But Thomas was cut off when Mister Ten's claw snapped loudly. Sparks flew from it and landed on the floor of the school, sometimes that happened when he snapped his claw.

"Den, Dart, now!" shouted Mister Ten before calming down and turning to Rosie, "are you ready to lead us Rosie?"

Rosie thought about it, then with a smile on her face, she answered the question, "I'm ready Mister Ten, follow me to the principal's office!" And so Mister Ten and several of his students followed Rosie out of the classroom.

"Rosie, Don't!" shouted Thomas, "they're tricking you, they don't want a bigger classroom! Don't take them to the office!"

But Rosie heard nothing as she lead the charge of smelter class students and teacher to the principal's office. They walked threw the hallways, much to the surprise of the other students. When they saw Mister Ten, they quickly ran out of the school as fast as their legs could take them. At last, they reached the office, the person at the front desk stared in surprise and shock.

"Here we are Mister Ten, the principal's office."

"Well done young Rosie, now if you'll excuse me..." he walked past the person at the front desk.

"Ah...you can't go in there..." but she stopped when she saw the claw, "uh...go on in sir, but Sir Topham Hatt is away for the day, he won't be back till tomorrow."

"That's fine," he snickered, "Come Rosie!"

"Coming!" she called and followed him to Sir Topham Hatt's office. Rosie could not believe the size of the office, "I never ever thought it was this big."

"You've never been to the principal's office?"

"No Mister Ten, I haven't...I've had no reason to come in here before."

Mister Ten smirked, "well have a look around Rosie, while I make the annoucement over the speakers." Mister Ten walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair. He then grabbed the microphone and turned it on, "good afternoon Sodor High School, this is Mister Ten of the Smelter's classroom speaking. As of now, the school is under our control..."

Rosie thought that he would say 'Until our demands are met', but what she heard next was completely different.

"And we won't be giving it back! All those who stand in our way will be punished, and that goes double for that blue haired boy Thomas. Don't try anything boy! We're watching you! That is all."

"Uh Mister Ten, you weren't serious when you said that you weren't going to give the school back, right?" Rosie asked, hoping he would answer 'yes'.

Mister Ten cackled with laughter, "ha, ha, ha! I was being serious Rosie, the school is ours and I'm not going to give it back!"

"But why? You promised..."

"Well I'm going back on my promise," Mister Ten walked past Rosie and out to the office where the other students were waiting, "the school is ours now, boys...have some fun!"

"Yes Diesel 10!" they shouted and started running around the school.

"Diesel 10?!" Rosie exclaimed, "you're Diesel 10?!"

The man, now known as Diesel 10, turned around with a evil smirk on his face, "I see you've heard of me Rosie, then you probably also heard of what happened to me."

"Yes I know the whole story...so that's what Thomas was trying to say, he was trying to warn me."

"Correct, but he's too late, the school is ours now. It should've been that way a long time ago, but Sir Topham Hatt got me fired and when I tried to take this school by force, your friend Thomas crushed my arm! Now I'll finally get what's coming to me."

"You...you won't get away with this!"

"Oh but I will and I have! And I have you to thank Rosie, you gave us the school and your friend Thomas, and now I won't let either of them go. You must be pleased with yourself."

"I'm not, I can't believe I helped you take over, I'll..."

"You'll do nothing. Since you helped me take over the school, I'll let you run out of here, but if you don't go in the next five minutes, you'll become a prisoner like Thomas, his girlfriend; Emily and everyone else who's still here in this school right now."

Rosie was in shock, she thought that maybe she could help do something good. Instead, she just did something...very bad!

There was only thing Rosie could do now, run away from the school and get away from them.

"Diesel 10, why did you do that?" asked Paxton, "she'll go get help!"

"If she does, there's nothing anyone can do now. We're locking down the school and no one can get in or out," he walked up to the person's front and pushed a button used to lock down the school in case of emergencies. Metal locks started going down just as Rosie ran out of the school. She could now only watch as her school was taken over by Diesel 10 and his group of troublemakers.

"What have I done?" she cried. With tears pouring down from her eyes, she turned and ran away, she felt as though she had no courage to face Diesel 10 and his group alone.

Meanwhile in the smelter's class, Den and Dart had tied up Thomas and Emily and left them in the backroom while they guarded the doors outside.

"What do we do now Thomas?" Emily asked nervously.

"I don't know Emily."

"If that really was Diesel 10, then we better get out of here now before he discovers who I really am."

"Well even if he discovers the truth, I won't let him hurt you. I made a promise to both you and your dad that I would never let anything hurt you and I intend to keep that promise."

"You're so sweet Thomas, thank you."

Just then, Diesel 10 returned to the classroom, "well, well, well, isn't this is a glorious day? I not only take control of Sodor High School, but I have my worst enemy locked up in this room."

"For now, but we won't be locked up forever Diesel 10! Mark my words!"

"You talk big Thomas, too bad though you can't back up your words!"

Thomas snarled through his teeth, "alright, you want revenage, then go ahead and have it, but I only ask for one request...you let my friend Emily go, she's done nothing to you or your smelter's class."

"Oh I'd love to, but at the moment, I can't let anyone escape, I've locked down the entire school so no one can save you. Don't worry though, when I'm ready to have my revenage, I'll hurt only you. She can stay here out of harm's way."

"Thomas..." Emily was now worried for her friend.

"That's fine," said Thomas.

"I'll be back my young friends, right now I need to capture anyone else who's still running in the hallways," he got to his feet and walked out into the main classroom. What didn't know was that there was oil on the floor, spilled by two students in his class and as he cackled, his claw snapped loudly, thus causing sparks to fly and land on the floor. Last time he did that, the sparks hit the floor and nothing happened, but this time, the sparks fell onto the oil, which caught fire instantly, but Diesel 10 didn't notice, he just walked out of the classroom, cackling as he went.


	23. Chapter 23The School Could Use a CowGirl

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft, David Mitton, Hit Entertainment and Lionsgate**_

Things are really starting to heat up aren't they? In this portion of the 'Day of the Smelter Class' trilogy, Rosie and her friends will do their best to save the school and take it back from Diesel 10 and the smelter class teens as well as saving Thomas and Emily before Diesel 10 discovers the secret of the dark green haired girl. Rating is still the same as always as there is no swearing included, but there is some action included. Anyhow, that's enough chatter from yours truely, hope you'll enjoy the 23rd chapter of 'Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales'. Oh and before I forget, the title of this story was deeply inspired by the 'Adam Gregory' song 'The World Could Use a Cowboy'.

_**Episode 23: The School Could Use a CowGirl**_

_**Based on "Day of the Diesels: The Movie"**_

Rosie ran off to the nearest park and fell to her knees in front of a very big apple tree, "I am so stupid," she sobbed, "I should've seen it, it was really..." Rosie couldn't finish as she burst into tears.

"Come on sis, big girls don't cry," said a familar voice from behind her.

Rosie looked to her left and saw someone holding out a left hand to her. She turned around and saw who the hand belonged to, it was her big brother Brad.

"Was someone bullying you Rosie?" he asked kindly, "cause I can have a little chat with them if you want me to."

"No, it's not a bullying problem," she groaned and looked back down to the ground, "Brad, I've done something really stupid today. I helped Diesel 10 and the smelter class teens take over the school and helped them capture my friends. I thought I was doing good, but instead I was doing something bad. I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not stupid," her brother said with a soothing tone in his voice. He got down till he was on his knees and he was in clear view for Rosie to look at him, "you believed that you were doing something good, that's not stupidity, that there shows a person with a big heart."

"Yeah, but..."

"It's not your fault Rosie, you had no idea that they had a different plan in mind." Being the kind brother he was, Brad wiped the tears away from his sister's eyes gently and rubbed her back gently.

"What do I do now?" she asked after a moment.

"I think you already what have to do..."

"Yeah, I think I do," Rosie slowly got to her feet and looked up to her brother with a small smile on her face, "I've got to correct my mistakes and put things right. I got to show Diesel 10 and those smelter class teens that they can't take over my school and get away with it."

"Now that's the spirit Cowgirl!" Brad cheered as he got to his feet.

Rosie's smile grew bigger, then she walked up to her older brother to give him a hug, "thanks Brad, you always know just what to say in situations like..."

"Like what?" Brad asked.

"You better turn around bro."

Brad did turn around and gasped, for they could see smoke in the distance, "that's coming from my school!" Rosie cried, "it's bad enough that they take over my school, but now they have to set it on fire...I have to stop them. Brad, will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you Rosie. Now, why don't you go get the fire department, I think they're just down the road, I'll see what I can do about getting into that school."

"You're very brave Brad, just be careful."

"Don't worry I'll be careful, as long as I remember everything I was taught in the military."

Within moments, Brad was running over to the Sodor High School while Rosie raced off to get the fire department.

As luck would have it, Flynn and Belle were down the road, they had just put out a fire and were now getting ready to go. "Belle! Flynn!" they heard a young girl call out. They looked to the direction of the cry and saw Rosie running up to them, "I need...help...fire...school...Diesel 10..."

"Take in deep breaths young one," Flynn said wisely to her. Rosie took in deep breaths until she was breathing normally, "now, what are you trying to say?"

"My school is on fire! Diesel 10 and the smelter class teens have taken the school over and my friends are trapped in the building."

"Say no more, we're ready to go to the rescue!" said Belle and jumped into the cab.

"Hold your horses young Belle," Flynn said firmly, "we haven't gotten all of our equipment in yet, we'll never be able to fight the fire without it. Now climb down and help me get them in!"

"Yes sir," said Belle and jumped down from the cab.

There was no time to waste, so Rosie helped Flynn and Belle get the rest of their equipment back into their fire engine, then she rode with them back to the school. They raced along the roads until at last they arrived at the school where they found Brad trying to break in.

"Any luck Brad?" Rosie asked.

"Nope, no luck...till now anyways."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Belle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can use the back end of the fire engine to break down the metal door, then you guys can go in and stop that fire."

"Say no more lad," said Flynn, "I'll do this one, everybody stand back." Everyone stood back from the closed off doorway while Flynn turned the fire engine around, then he stomped his foot down on the pedal and the fire engine went charging towards the door.

"Good thing I'm not a fire engine," groaned Belle as she watched this, "cause that would hurt in the morning."

Flynn had to bang on the metal door more than a few times until at last, the door had been smashed to pieces and they had a clear path into the school. "Now, where's the smelter's class?" Flynn asked.

"It's just down the hallway, follow me."

Belle stayed behind to work the pumps while Flynn and Brad followed Rosie to the classroom. They soon arrived and Rosie was about to open the door, "this is it, the smelter's class."

"Stand back," Flynn said firmly. He kicked the door open, revealing the entire classroom engulfed in flames. He pulled out his portable radio, "alright Belle, turn on the pumps! We found the fire!"

"Ten-four!" she responded back. Within seconds, water shot out of the hose and towards the fire.

"Come on Brad, we got to get to the back room, Thomas and Emily are trapped in there." Brad didn't need telling twice, he followed his baby sister to another doorway where they met up with Den.

"What are you doing here?" he asked firmly, "this school is under our control now!"

"In other words, get lost!" shouted Dart from his doorway.

Brad whispered softly into his sister's right ear, then after a moment, she spoke firmly to Den and Dart, "let my friends go you idiots! The smelter class is on fire and soon the fire will spread to where you are now."

"We have our orders not to move," said Den.

"What he means is...oh wait, he got it right," Dart said, feeling rather embarrassed, "but we're still not moving!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me properly, the fires_ will _spread to where you are now! Then you'll be in big trouble."

Den and Dart looked worried, "I think we should go," Den called to Dart.

"Right, I never liked Diesel 10 anyways, so why should we stay? I'm outta here, come on Den!" Dart walked away from his doorway and Den followed him out to the empty hallways.

With them away from the doors, Brad and Rosie were able to get into the room. Rosie felt the door first before going in, it wasn't hot and neither was the doorknob.

"I'm going to put this right!" she said with determination and turned the door handle.

They found Thomas and Emily, still tied up near one of the desks, "Thomas! Emily! I'm so sorry about what happened." Rosie got down on her knees and worked to get them untied, "I had no idea that Mister Ten was really Diesel 10 and I didn't know about his plans. I didn't want this to happen."

"It's okay Rosie, we don't blame you for this," said Emily, "right Thomas?"

"That's right," he agreed with a nod, "After all, you thought you were doing something to help others."

"Yeah but now I know the truth and I would like your help to take the school back from Diesel 10 and the rest of the smelter's class."

"Of course we'll help you, besides..." Thomas added, "if we don't stop him, he stumble on Emily's secret and then we're really in trouble." Once both teenagers had been freed, Rosie and Brad lead them out of the back room and down the hallway to where they found Flynn still fighting the fire, with a little help from...

"Sidney? Den? Dart?!" Rosie exclaimed, "I thought you'd be helping Diesel 10 and the smelter's class."

"Not me," said Sidney, "I had no intenions of helping him. To be honest, I've been helping to free the other trapped students when I saw Flynn having trouble here, so I ask him if he needed help and that's how you found us."

"And we decided to lend a helping hand too," said Den, "it's the least we could do for the mistakes we caused."

"What he means is...we're helping put that fire out," said Dart.

"I think we got the message already," Thomas said confused with a raised eyebrow.

"Dart sometimes corrects Den, even at times when he doesn't really need to," Rosie whispered to Thomas.

With the help of the three smelter class teens, Flynn was able to keep the fire under control and keep it from spreading, "we're winning!" he shouted after a few moments. Indeed they were, the fires started to dive down until there were no flames left and the room, while covered in water and soot, was safe.

"That's enough," he called into the radio, "the fire is out."

"Ten-four Flynn!" he heard a reply and moments later, the water stopped pouring out of the hose.

"Sidney, you said you were helping to free the other students, where are they now?" Rosie asked him.

"They'll all waiting in the cafetaria, I managed to sneak them in there. When the other smelter teens came by, I told them that I was putting in that room so they couldn't bother us."

"Clever," Rosie smiled, "but now we're going to need their help in taking back our school. Tell the other students to go over to the principal's office, the three of us are going to go over there right now."

"Roger Dodger, I'm on my way."

Den and Dart went with Sidney while Flynn went into the ruined smelter class to make sure no fires would start up again. Rosie lead the three teenagers down the hallways and threw the main enterance, past the other smelter class students.

"What are you doing here?" Diesel asked, "and why are they free?"

"We're taking back our school and you can't stop us!" she said firmly.

Brad was impressed with his sister, "well done Rosie, you're one brave Cowgirl."

"Thanks Brad," she whispered to him.

Soon they reached the principal's office, the woman at the front desk smiled the moment they stepped in, "he's still in the office," she told the teenagers.

"Thanks," said Rosie and walked past the front desk.

She grabbed the door handle, turned it and pushed the door open. Diesel 10 was sitting in Sir Topham Hatt's chair, he swung round with a menacing look upon his face, "so you came back Rosie. Foolish girl, the school is mine now!"

"No, the school belongs to all of us! You tricked me Diesel 10, you made me think I was helping the smelter's class, but now I can see through your schemes and we're going to stop them, one way or another!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Diesel 10 snapped his claw angerily at them.

Rosie was nervous and backed up a step when he did that, but she took in a deep breath and stood her ground, trying hard to show Diesel 10 that she wasn't the same scared girl she was before. Moments later, they heard shouting coming from the hallways.

"What the..."

"Oh, did we forget to mention that we freed the other students and now they are coming here to deal with you?!"

Diesel 10 snarled at this. Rosie was indeed correct, all the other students were marching threw the hallways and then stopping outside the office, "we won't let you get away with this! We'll fight back till we push you out! This is our school, not yours!"

Rosie smiled at the large amount of students, showing their bravery in such a dangerous situation.

"You've been beaten Diesel 10, I suggest you give up control of the Sodor High School. You don't scare us anymore, so you might as well get out of that chair and leave right now!"

Diesel 10 stood up, "leave?!" he snarled, "I think not little girl, this school is mine and I will never give it back."

"Oh you'll give it back alright!" Thomas said firmly, "we'll make sure of that!"

Diesel 10 eyed Thomas with a smirk on his face, then he cackled loud and long, "you think you have me beaten don't you Thomas? But you don't, take a look outside if you will!"

Brad went to another room and looked outside, only to find a whole gang out there and carrying big metal poles.

"There's a whole army out there!" he shouted.

"I called in my gang," snickered Diesel 10, "I have followers who will do as I say and they will make sure that I can't lose. So you might want to think twice before you try to take back the school. Now..." he reached down to pick up the microphone, "it's time for a long awaited fight!"

"No it's not!" came a booming voice.

A person came threw the crowd of students, stormed past the front desk and into the main office. It was Sir Topham Hatt, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend, Alexender Ten. I see you're up to your old tricks again."

"That's right Bertram," snickered Diesel 10, "the school is now mine!"

"Wrong, look outside for a moment if you will!"

Diesel 10 looked out the window and saw a dozen or so police cars arriving. His gang were now getting onto their bikes and were running off, scared out of their wits.

"I'd say you're now outnumbered."

"Why you..." snarled Diesel 10, but went quiet when he saw the angry stare on Sir Topham Hatt's face.

"You nearly burned down the entire school and could've gotten alot of students and teachers hurt because of it and now thanks to you, the smelter's class is not in complete ruins! You have caused enough damage, now you will be taken back to jail where you will serve your punishment."

"You'll have to catch me sir Fatty!"

Diesel 10 swung his claw at the window, smashing it to pieces, then he jumped out and ran past the police and disappeared into the distance.

"He never could accept defeat," Thomas muttered.

Sir Topham Hatt walked over to his desk and grabbed the microphone, "attention students and teachers of Sodor High School! This is the principal, Sir Topham Hatt speaking, the nightmare is over now. The school is once again under our control, please wait a few moments for the metal doors to be opened, that is all."

The person at the front desk pushed a button and within minutes, the students and teachers were finally free to walk out of the school.

Rosie, Thomas, Brad and Emily didn't leave just yet though. Rosie stepped forward, "sir, this is all my fault. I thought Mister Ten wanted my help to restore the smelter's class and for a while, I thought I was doing something good, but only too late did I find out that it was all a trick. I wouldn't be surprised sir if you expelled me from the school, I did a very stupid thing."

"Rosie..."

"Sir," Thomas piped up, "you can't expel Rosie, she got help to put the fire out in the smelter's class, she freed both Emily and myself and she lead all of us here to confront Diesel 10."

"Diesel 10 would still have complete control of this school had it not been for Rosie," Emily added.

Sir Topham Hatt rose his hand for silence, then he spoke to Rosie, "while I'm not happy that you helped Diesel 10 and the smelter's class take over the school, I am pleased by what you did to help those you care about. I will not expel you Rosie, but I will leave you with a warning, be careful around shaddy characters, they could be more dangerous than you think."

"Okay sir, I won't forget and thank you for not expelling me."

Sir Topham Hatt smiled, "That is all for now students, you may leave. I wish to speak with the smelter's class students."

"Sir, if I may speak before we go," Rosie chirped up once more, "go easy on Den, Dart and Sidney, after all, they helped us to get the school back from Diesel 10..." then she asked, "Can the smelter class students have a new room? Their old one isn't really perfect for a class."

"Of course they can have a new classroom, I was thinking of giving them a new room anyways and having that room restored to it's former glory. Now, is there anything else you would like to say Rosie?"

"No sir, thank you for your time," with that said, Rosie turned and walked out of the room where Brad, Thomas and Emily were waiting for her.

"Despite all that, you were still willing to do something for the smelter class students. That shows that you have a big heart and that you really care," Emily smiled, "You must be very proud Rosie."

"I am, I've done something good today and that makes me feel good."

"Usually does," Thomas chuckled, but as an agreement not as teasing.

"I'm proud of you sis," smiled Brad, "now let's get your stuff and let's go home, I'm sure mom and dad are starting to worry sick about us. Care to join us you two?"

"No thanks Brad, we got to get going anyways. My sisters Annie and Clarabel are also probably worried sick. Rosie..."

"Yeah?"

"I promise you that tomorrow night we can hang out again, okay?"

"Sure, as long as it's okay with Emily."

"Yeah, it's okay with me Rosie. I'm not going to tell Thomas of what he can and can not do, that's just not who I am."

"Okay then, we'll see you two tomorrow!" That being said, Rosie and Brad left together to get her school bag and books. Thomas and Emily went back to the classroom to get their belongings, then they set off to the nearest bus stop. Along the way, they saw Belle and Flynn, getting ready to go home.

"Thanks for saving our school!" they shouted in unison.

"Always glad to help!" Flynn called out to them.

"It's what we do best!" added Belle.

Both fire fighters climbed back into her fire engine, then they drove away back to the fire station.

A little later, Thomas and Emily returned back to the house where they found Annie and Clarabel looking worried. The two sisters asked the two teenagers lots of questions and they answered them all until the sisters had calmed down.

After _all_ the questions had been answered, Thomas and Emily got started in making dinner.

"Well, that was...different," Emily said as they cooked, "Thomas, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Emily, what do you want to ask?"

"Were you scared when Diesel 10 had taken over the school and had us tied up in the back room of the smelter's class?"

"Yeah I was scared, I mean who wouldn't be? But I was mostly scared that he would find out just who you were."

"Well then it's a good thing he didn't discover the truth, but if he did, what would you have done then?"

"I would still protect you Emily, I'd make sure he never lay a single finger on you. I don't care if he had hurt me, what would've mattered...and still does matter right now, is your safety. That answer your question?"

"Yeah it does, thanks for answering."

The two teens went back to cooking, all the while, Emily was looking over to Thomas while her cheeks were going as red as James' hair, but she looked away as Thomas looked over to her direction.

"After we're done eating, do you want to work on our homework together?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Emily answered.

From the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room, Annie and Clarabel were watching the two teenagers as they cooked up dinner, "I think they might be in love," Annie whispered to Clarabel.

"They would make a great couple if they were in love," Clarabel whispered back to Annie. They watched for a moment or so, then they walked off back to their rooms to finish their homework.


	24. Chapter 24 The Ghost and the Gold

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by: The Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft/David Mitton/Hit Entertainment/Lionsgate**_

The waiting period is finally over, I'm proud to present an all new episode of this series and for this year's first new adventure. I've decided to write up a story featuring our scottish friends, Donald and Douglas the twins. This episode is inspired by an episode from a children's TV show I used to watch when I was a kid, 'Country Mouse and City Mouse' which was entitled 'The Ghost of Castle McKenzie'. Also note that the new character 'Olivia' is a fan-made character created by yours truely and finally, the rating is still PG as there is no swearing included. Anyhow, that's enough chatter from me, here's the long awaited 24th episode.

_**Episode 24: The Ghost and the Gold**_

_**Based on the Country Mouse and City Mouse Episode "The Ghost of Castle McKenzie"**_

The damage done to the school following Mister Ten's takeover was minor, except to the former Smelter's class, so repairs didn't take too long and the school didn't need to be closed.

"It's hard to believe that Diesel 10 was in our school and right under our noses the entire time," Emily was saying as she and Thomas made their way to the school.

"It's also hard to believe that throughout the time he was in Sir Topham Hatt's office, he never found out the truth about you."

"Yes that is lucky and too close for comfort if you ask me," Emily looked around, then continued to speak, "but luckily my dad took the necessary step and removed everything that can connect me to him or my mother, so there was no way Mister Ten would've found out about me."

"So no matter what, luck was mostly on our side during the takeover."

"I guess you could say that."

Classes that day went on as normal with no interuptions and apart from one of the students daydreaming and looking out the windows, everything seemed to be running smoothly.

At lunchtime, when Thomas and Emily arrived at the cafetaria, they discovered that just about every table had been taken.

"Must be a special on today," Thomas said out loud, "cause that's the only time this cafetaria is this full."

The two teenagers had brought their own lunches, so they had no need to go get anything from serving area and that was a good thing cause there was a long line up there, which would probably mean that the students wouldn't get a chance to finish their lunches on time before going back to their classes.

Thomas and Emily looked all around and soon found some free spots at a table that the Scottish twins, Donald and Douglas, were sitting at.

"Hello Donald and Douglas," Emily said kindly, "do you mind if we sit here? Every other table in the cafetaria is full at the moment."

"Nae at all," said Donald, "yoo two are mure than welcome ta sit here if yoo want ta."

"Thank you," Emily smiled as she and Thomas took their seats. Close by was the table being used by the smelter class teens. Many of them made rude remarks and made rude faces at them while others like Sidney, Den and Dart all waved politely to Thomas and Emily.

"Hey Donal', yoo fergot this letter this mornin'," said Douglas.

"Whit letter?"

"This letter, it's from oor cousin in Scotland."

"Olivia?" Donald exclaimed, "whit does she want ta say ta us?"

"Weel, why dinna we find oot right naw," said Douglas. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter, then he read it:

"Dear Donal' and Douggie, it's yoor cousin Olivia here askin' fer yoor help. Lately, me family and I have been hearin' spooky sounds in oor castle late at night. My parents 're thinkin' of sellin' oor auld family castle. Can yoo please come ta Scotland and help us? Signed yoor cousin Olivia."

"Ghosts?" exclaimed Donald, "I dinna remember any ghosts at yon castle, do yoo Douggie?"

"Nae, I dinna remember hearin' anythin' like ghosts durin' our last visit," he answered, "but whitever it is, its scarin' oor dear sweet cousin Olivia and her family. Tis a good thing oor parents are allowin' us ta go ta Scotland by oorselves this year fer a week, we can probably help her then."

"Can we come with you?" Emily piped up with an excited tone in her voice. This got Donald and Douglas' attention and they looked at her with surprised looks on their faces, "Thomas and I are great at solving mysteries, plus I've always wanted to visit Scotland. It's a childhood dream of mine to visit that place."

"I wouldn't mind tagging along too," said Thomas, "as long as it's okay with you two."

Both Donald and Douglas thought about it, then they spoke to the two teenagers, "I dinna see a reason why yoo canna join us, can yoo Douggie?"

"Nae, I canna think of a reason either," he said.

"Okay then, we'll need ta check with oor parents and if they say yes, then yoo two can join us."

The twins checked with their parents that night and of course they said yes and once Thomas and Emily's parents said they could go, they left with Donald and Douglas on the next train to Scotland.

"So Emily, what is the main reason you wanted to go to Scotland?" Thomas asked.

"Well there are lots of reasons Thomas, but the main reason is because I want to find the Loch Ness monster and take a picture of it."

Donald and Douglas laughed when they heard this, "there's nae such thing as the Loch Ness Monster," chuckled Donald, "Douggie and I we'e livin' in Scotland long before we and oor parents came tae Sodor and we've ne'er seen the beastie."

"Aye," agreed Douglas, "soory ta say this Emily, but all yoo'd be wastin' yoor time searchin' for it."

Emily looked down sadly to the floor, but then she felt Thomas' hand grabbing hers softly. "Just because they haven't seen it for themselves doesn't mean it's not real," he said kindly in hopes of cheering her up, "you just might see it."

"Maybe...thanks Thomas," she said while blushing bright red.

Thomas then saw that Donald and Douglas were looking at them with smiles on their faces, "are yoo two a couple yet?" they asked in unison.

"No," Thomas said quietly and let go of Emily's hand and throughout the rest of the train trip, they remained quiet while looking out at the countryside they were passing.

Finally after the long trip, they reached a big railway station where they met up with a girl around their age with jet black hair and wearing a dark green dress and had black shoes on.

She was eager to see her cousins, but it turned out that one passenger was a little too eager to get off the train. As a result, he rushed off the train, bumped into Olivia and knocked her over, "Out of my way!" he shouted.

"Huh! Whit a rude man," groaned the girl.

"Need a lendin' hand?" asked a familar scottish voice.

Olivia looked up and saw that the lending hand being held out was from her cousin Douglas, "Thank ye," she smiled and excepted his hand, then Douglas helped her to her feet, "it's good ta see yoo two again..." then she noticed the other two teenagers, "are they friends of yoors?"

"Yes they are," Donald answered, "this is Thomas and Emily, they're oor friends from the Sodor High School and they've come ta help yoo solve yoor ghost mystery."

"I'm glad ta hear that," smiled Olivia, "cause those wee ghosties are drivin' me parents up the wall and they're considerin' sellin' the family castle."

"Dinna fesh yerself anymore Olivia," said Douglas, "we can solve yoor mystery faster than yoo can say 'Auld Lang Syne'."

"I sure hope yoo are right Douggie," groaned Olivia.

By the time they arrived at the castle, it was after dark. Olivia showed her cousins and their friends to the guest rooms they were to be staying in, "one room fer yoo three boys and one room for the lady," said Olivia.

"Tis a little small for all three of us," said Donald, "I dinna think there's enough room fer all three of us."

"Well Thomas can always stay in the same room with me for the night," said Emily, "I don't mind if he stays in there with me."

"Weel if yoo're sure, then it's okay with me. Try and get a good night's sleep laddies and lass..." then she muttered, "if yoo can," then she turned and walked away.

"We ne'er seen her sae scared before," said Donald, "we just have ta prove that there's nae ghost in yon castle."

"Just like there are nae monsters in loch ness," added Douglas. The twins said good night to their friends, then they went into the room.

Thomas waited outside the room while Emily got changed, "Thomas, are you sure we'll get to see the Loch Ness monster while we're here? Cause Donald and Douglas..."

"Donald and Douglas don't know everything," Thomas interupted, "I'm sure we'll get to see it as soon as we find out what this ghost really..."

But Thomas was interupted by the sounds of clanging chains and howling coming from futher down the castle, "That doesn't sound like a ghost howling, it almost sounds like..."

"A dog," said Emily as she came out of the bedroom after getting changed into her pajamas, "but with the way it's howling threw these hallways, it does sound like a ghost. I say we go find out for ourselves."

"Soundn't we get Donald and Douglas?"

"Leave them to sleep for now, we can find out the answers for ourselves."

And so, the two teenagers walked away from the room and down the hallway to find their so called 'ghost'. Thomas soon found the answers...quite by accident. He stood aganist a brick wall which wasn't strong enough to support his weight and he fell back onto a pile of straw.

"Thomas! Are you alright?!" Emily called to him.

"Yeah Emily I'm fine!" he called back. Then he noticed a light shining threw a hole in the wall, "I think I just found something..." he took a look and saw an older man, rattling some chains and showing off ghostly figures with the help of a projector. Close to him was a small black dog, which was howling loud and long.

Emily walked over and took a look threw the hole, "I guess Donald and Douglas were right, there is no ghost in this castle," said Emily, "but who is he?"

"I don't know, we should tell Olivia and the twins."

They didn't have to go too far for standing close by was Olivia and the twins, "we found out what your ghost really is," said Thomas and told them of what he and Emily saw.

"Tis sounds like oor next door neighbour ta me," sighed Olivia, "his family and oors always have had a rivalry ever since 1560."

"We thought it was 1650 when yon feud began," said Donald.

"Forget the date right now, your ghost is getting away," said Emily.

They all looked and saw the man and his dog running away from the castle, "we'll gae after him," said Douglas, "yoo three stay he'e."

Thomas and Emily didn't know their way around the castle like Donald and Douglas did, so it was a good idea if the two teenagers stayed. While the twins ran after Olivia's neighbour, Olivia herself told Thomas and Emily the story of how the feud began.

"Tis said that long ago, that wurds were said at a Hogmanay and oor neighbours swore revenage on oor family and they did tae. They captured oor castle and used it ta hide yon gold and it lasted many a years until my family fought back and got yon castle back. However, oor neighbours were nae happy aboot losin' their gold and so have tried ta get into yon castle to find it fer themselves and take it all back."

"Me family has searched threw yon castle though and ne'er found a single gold coin," she continued, "we believe the real reason they're doin' this tis because they want yon castle again like before, but tis never wurks as we push them out."

"But what if there really are gold coins hidden somewhere in the castle?" asked Emily, "maybe if we find it, we can put a stop to the feud."

"We could, if yon gold was real," said Olivia, "yon gold isna real Emily, just like yon ghost or monster of loch ness."

"Yeah she's Donald and Douglas' cousin alright," she thought sadly to herself, "Are Thomas and I the only ones who believe there really is a monster in Loch Ness?"

Moments later, Donald and Douglas returned, "he says he's after yon gold again," said Donald.

"Did he tell you that?" Thomas asked.

"Nae, we spied on yon man and he says he willna give up until he finds it," answered Douglas.

"He's wastin' his time," said Olivia, "as I was tellin' yoor friends, we've searched this castle hundreds of times and ne'er found any gold."

"Weel tomorrow, we'll put a stop ta his litta game, then yoo and yon family willna need to sell the castle," said Donald.

They all said their good nights and went back to their rooms.

"I do think there is gold hidden somewhere in this castle Thomas," Emily said after they got back to their room, "it's like you've been saying all along, just because it hasn't been seen doesn't it's not real."

"Right you are Emily," Thomas nodded, "but what do you suggest on doing?"

"I don't know, maybe we could try to find the gold tomorrow and put a stop to this feud," Emily sighed unhappily and sat down on her bed with a downcast face, "but that's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"Maybe, but we'll find it," Thomas said with determination, "We've face challenging odds since we first met and we still manage to overcome them and help others, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"So why should this moment be any different?" he asked before letting out a big yawn.

"You're right Thomas. As soon as morning comes, we'll start looking around."

The next morning, the two teenagers told Olivia and the twins that they were merely going to look around the castle, which_ is _what they were going to do while looking for the gold. They searched the upper levels, they searched the lower levels and searched in the middle, but they found nothing.

By nightfall, the twins and Olivia had their plan all set up and ready to go...

Olivia's parents were settling down for a good night's rest when suddenly they heard howling and clanging of chains. Then they saw strange figures coming into their room, which made them shiver.

"If this doesna get them, I'll change me name ta mud," said the neighbour with a sly grin.

As he was going to change the projector, he heard clanking coming from behind him, followed by an angry growl, "Whit the...?" he exclaimed. He turned around and looked to see a suit of armor walking towards him with it's arms raised.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" he screamed and ran into Olivia's parent's room.

"What in blazes are ye doin' here?" asked Olivia's father.

"Gettin' away from spooky ghost," answered the neighbour with a shaky tone in his voice, "tis nae me this time, tis a real spirit."

At that moment, two suits of armor came walking into the room, making everyone shake in complete fright, that was until the masks were pulled up and the true faces were revealed.

"Donal' and Douglas?" gasped Olivia's parents.

"There's yoor ghost!" said Douglas angerily and handed a slide over to Olivia's father.

He picked up his flashlight and pointed it right at the slide, which showed the very figure they had just seen, "alright, tis was me who's been spookin' yoo," said the neighbour crossly, "but tis the only way I could get yoo lot oot of yon castle sae I can search fer yon gold that me family left behind yers ago."

"But there is nae gold," said Olivia's mother, "we've searched yon castle from top ta bottom and found nothin'."

"Just cause you couldna find it, doesna mean its nae real," snapped the neighbour, "me family did leave yon gold in yoor castle and I want it back."

"Hold on," Donald piped up, "where are Thomas and Emily?" they looked and found that Thomas and Emily were nowhere to be seen.

"Yoo dinna that a real ghost got 'em, dae yoo?" Olivia asked.

"Nae we dinna think so," said Douglas, "they're probably sleepin' away after explorin' around the castle all day."

Truth be told, Thomas and Emily were not in their room. They were still looking around, "the basement is the last place we haven't checked yet," said Emily, but shivered as she saw some spider webs, "I don't like spiders," she muttered.

"Then don't look at it," Thomas said encouragingly.

Emily took in a deep breath, then walked on past. The basement area looked like it hadn't been used for many years, "I think we might be on the right track," said Emily, then she noticed something, "I wonder...Thomas, help me push this wall."

With Thomas' help, the two teenagers pushed the wall. It moved and soon they discovered that there was another room hidden behind the wall.

"I wonder if Olivia knows about this room Thomas."

"Probably not and I bet her family doesn't know either."

Thomas took a step forward, but hadn't seen a big object in front of him. He tripped over it and fell to the ground, "ow," he groaned.

"Are you alright Thomas?" Emily cried and ran over towards him.

"I'm fine," he groaned, "but what did I run over?"

"It's a set of bagpipes," Emily answered. She walked over and picked it up, "goodness me, it's heavy. I thought these things were suppose to be light."

Then a thought struck the two teenagers, "you don't think..."

"The gold is in here," exclaimed Emily.

She pulled out one of the pipes and using her flashlight, she looked inside. It was indeed the lost gold coins, they glistered and shined as Emily's flashlight shone on them for the first time in years.

"Won't they be surprised when they see this?" smiled Emily.

They took the bagpipes out of the small room, through the basement and back up to the main hallway where the Scottish Twins, Olivia, her parents and their neighbour were waiting.

"Thomas? Emily?" gasped Donald and Douglas, "where 'ave yoo two been?" asked Donald.

"Mure importantly, whit 'ave gotten yoorselves into this time?" asked Douglas.

"We went into the basement and found a secret little room," Thomas answered, "and that's where we found this."

Emily showed them the bagpipes. Donald and Douglas smiled a small smile, "if yoo want ta play the bagpipes, we got a better set of 'em back in oor room."

"Actually Donald and Douglas, you might want to look inside the bagpipes," said Emily.

She walked over towards the table, then pushed down towards the open hole and out came small metal coins, "me gold!" cried the nighbour, "tis me family gold. Sae that's where they hid it."

"Weel I ne'er," exclaimed Olivia's mother.

"Sae there really was gold he'e," said Olivia, "but I dinna think it was fer real."

"Neither did we," said Donald and Douglas.

"I am grateful fer yoo two," said the neighbour, "sae grateful that I would like yoo tae have some gold as a token of thanks and..." he continued, "I would also like tae give Olivia and her family some of yon gold tae help with any repair wurk that needs tae be done around yon castle."

"But we canna..."

"Dad, if we're nae careful, we could start another feud between oor two families," cautioned Olivia.

"Yoo're right sweetheart," he said and excepted some of the gold.

"And I promise from naw on," said the neighbour before he left, "I willna scare yoo lot again, I've given up me ghostly ways."

And with that, he left for home. Donald and Douglas looked over towards Thomas and Emily, "yoo werena kiddin' when yoo said yoo were good at solvin' mysteries. Thank ye yoo two."

"Always glad to help," smiled Thomas, "even if we do have to get dirty in the process."

"It's like Thomas said all along, just because you haven't seen something, doesn't mean it's not real," said Emily, "no matter if it's gold or the Loch Ness Monster."

"Tis no such..." but Douglas stopped.

"What?" Emily asked.

They all looked and saw on the lake, a big shape in the distance with a long neck and swimming slowly past the castle. Donald and Douglas were at a loss of words, as were Olivia and her parents, but Emily wasn't, "right you were again Thomas," she smiled, "but there's one thing I'm upset about."

"What's that?"

"I don't have my camera, so I can't take a picture of it."


	25. Chapter 25 Retrace Your Steps

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by the: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: Britt AllCroft, David Mitton, Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate**_

With Thomas and Emily in Scotland, that means it's Rosie's turn to be in the spotlight, alongside two cheeky boys; Bill and Ben. That's right, I said Bill and Ben, they make their appearance into the series and for the first time in a long time, BoCo returns to the series. Now to be honest, I did have a little bit of trouble coming up with this story idea, but once the ideas started coming into my head, the story came along smoothly. Anyhow, before we begin, I like to point out that this series is rated PG with no swearing included and now that that's said, I hope you will enjoy the 25th episode of this series...at last, we made it to 25 episodes, four years after the series began.

_**Episode 25: Retrace Your Steps**_

A few days after Thomas and Emily left with the Scottish Twins, Rosie the pink haired girl was walking into the Sodor High School. She missed Thomas greatly, but she was all smiles and humming cheerfully on this day.

"It won't be long till he comes home," she thought to herself. "And when he does, I'm going to give him a great...ahh!"

Her thoughts were cut off as something fell from above and broke open on top of her head. It was a water balloon, which left Rosie soaked from her shoulders down.

"Good shot Bill," chuckled a voice from above.

Rosie looked up and saw two boys with yellow hair, laughing loud and long.

"Did you enjoy that little shower?" the one called Bill asked cheekily.

Mavis, who had seen everything, walked up to Rosie and then looked up at the boys, "that was not funny Bill and Ben!" she shouted. "Don't you ever think before you do something?"

Bill and Ben didn't answer, they just turned and walked away, laughing as they went.

Rosie went with Mavis to her locker to get something, then they went to an empty classroom, "you better change into these clothes Rosie, otherwise you'll catch a serious cold."

"That would be awful," Rosie thought to herself.

She excepted the clothes, then walked into the empty classroom. Mavis stood, on guard, outside the room. "Sorry about those two Rosie, they're always playing tricks on people."

"That's alright, but who are they anyways?"

"They're Bill and Ben, two boys who don't know how to act their age. They love playing tricks, even if it gets them into trouble. It doesn't bother them though, they just keep on playing their tricks."

"Sounds like you have dealt with them on more than one occassion Mavis."

"Indeed I have," Mavis sighed. "I've been dealing with them ever since I came to Sodor years ago. I've tried to keep them in order, but it doesn't always work out - in fact," Mavis continued, "the only two two people who can keep those twins in orders are Edward and BoCo."

"Yikes," gasped Rosie.

After a minute, Rosie came out of the room, wearing one of the Mavis' shirts and one of her skirts.

"You can leave your wet clothes in my locker," Mavis said. "You can pick them up later."

"Thanks Mavis."

"My pleasure and don't worry about Bill and Ben, when Edward and BoCo are told of what they did, I'm sure the twins are going to get a good scolding."

Mavis was right. Edward and BoCo spoke sternly to the twins when they heard of what they did.

"I am ashamed of you two," said Edward, "dropping water balloons on Rosie. That is no way to treat a lady."

"Plus, she could've gotten sick had Mavis not offered up some dry clothes for her," added BoCo.

"Oh come on, it was just a water balloon," said Ben. "It's not like we dropped a book on her."

"Although that would be funny," chuckled Bill. "We can then say, 'hope you like the book, cause it seems to like you'." The twins chuckled, that was until they saw the firm stares on Edward and BoCo's faces.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"It is not funny," BoCo said firmly.

"Behave yourselves in front of a lady," added Edward. "Or else wet clothes will be the least of your concerns."

After that, the twins promised to be good. But what Edward and BoCo didn't notice was that they had their fingers crossed behind their backs. It was clear to see that the twins were not going to keep their promise.

Classes went on as normal that day, but after the last lesson, the teacher spoke to the students.

"In a few days, our class and one other class will be going to the town of Great Waterton to explore the re-opened Morgan's Mine. You will all get these slips, but remember, you will not be able to go if your parents or guardians have not signed the slips."

The teacher then went to every desk, apart from the empty ones, and handed everyone a slip.

"Oh this is going to be great," James smiled.

"Just make sure you bring a night light with you Henry," Gordon said in a teasing way. "We know you're scared of the dark."

"And an Elephant, rain and ghost lights," snickered James.

"Oh shut up!" Henry snapped. "I am not scared of those things anymore, especially the dark!"

"Sure you're not," they said in unison as they rolled their eyes. They didn't believe Henry in the slightest.

"It's a shame that Emily and Thomas are in Scotland," said Percy to Rosie and Toby. "I'm sure they would love the tour."

"It'd be better with Thomas here," Rosie thought to herself.

"Don't forget, Thomas already got a tour of Morgan's Mine years ago," said Toby.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that."

"Still, I wonder which other class we're going with."

They soon got their answer when they saw Bill and Ben walking past while waving two slips of paper. "We're going with you lot," they called cheekily, "you better be ready for that day!"

James slapped his forehead while Gordon sighed heavily, "with those two joining us, our trip will be over before it even starts," Gordon grumbled. Henry and many of the other students all nodded in agreement.

Later that night, after explaining to her parents and brother of why she was wearing Mavis' clothes, Rosie told them about the trip.

"From what I know, this is the first time they're allowing people inside the mine," Rosie said to them, "so is it okay if I go on this trip?"

"I don't know," said her mother.

"I think it would be okay," said her father. "It sounds like it could be very educational."

After thinking it over for another minute, Rosie's mother agreed that she could go and then, both of them signed the slip. "Just remember to stay with your group at all times Rosie," her father said wisely.

"Don't worry dad, I won't forget," she said.

Following that discussion, Rosie went upstairs to get changed into her pajamas. Once done, she walked out of her room, only to find Brad standing outside his room.

"What are you going to do about them?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The twins that dropped the water balloon on top of your head."

"I'm not going to do anything aganist them," she said. "I know that if I stoop to their level, I could end up in as much trouble as they do."

"Good to hear you say that sis," smiled Brad. As he turned to leave, Brad said to her; "if you do get lost inside Morgan's Mine, just remember this...remain calm and retrace your steps, then you'll find yourself back on track and heading in the right direction."

"Thanks Brad, I won't forget that either."

Brad just smiled, then he headed off to get something to eat.

At last, the day came. Both classes were waiting at the front of the school for the bus to arrive. It was running late mostly due to a nasty traffic jam not too far from the school.

Nobody seemed to mind at all as the weather was calm and warm.

The teachers noticed though that Bill and Ben were a little too calm.

"Boys, do you mind emptying out your pockets?" asked their teacher.

"Why?" they asked, "we only have pencils and pens."

"Empty them!" the teacher said firmly.

The twins sighed and emptied out their pockets. They had more than just pencils and pens, they had all sorts of items used to play tricks, which included little balls that can explode on impact and make a lot of noise.

"I thought so," sighed their teacher. "Listen to me boys, I want you two to be on your best behaviour. If not, you will remain on the bus for the entire trip."

"We'll be good," they said.

Once again, unknown to their teachers or anyone else, they had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"It's like they don't even know us," they whispered cheekily to themselves.

At last, the bus arrived. "Sorry about the delay," said Bertie the Bus Driver, "but traffic was terrible."

"It's alright Bertie," said one of the teachers, "we're not mad at you, we're just glad you're here."

One by one, all the students climbed onto the bus and sat down on the seats. To prevent any pranks from happening, Bill and Ben were placed in seperate seats. "Edward, you can sit with Ben and Rosie, you can sit next to Bill," said their teacher.

Rosie and Edward did as they were told and sat next to the twins, blocking off their views of their twin. Then once everyone was ready, the bus turned out of the parking lot and head out to Great Waterton.

"I got a phone call from Thomas last night," Percy said to Toby.

"Oh really? What did he have to say?"

"Well, he said that he and Emily found gold in the castle, Donald and Douglas found out who the ghost was and he said they'll all be coming home tomorrow - that is assuming Emily doesn't try to continue her search for the loch ness monster."

Rosie had overheard what Percy said and started to blush.

"Oh Thomas is coming home," she sighed quietly.

But Bill heard her, "Are you in love with him?" he asked in a teasing way. Rosie gasped, she didn't expect Bill to hear what she said. "You better watch out Rosie," he shouted in a teasing way, "otherwise you'll get cooties from your boyfriend." Both he and Ben started laughing out loud. That was until all the students shouted "Shut up Bill and Ben," all in one voice. The teachers spoke sternly to the twins and with that, they both went silent.

After a while, the reached the outskirts of Greaat Waterton and stopped outside of Morgan's Mine. "Have a good day students," Bertie said to the students. He then said to Bill and Ben; "be on your best behaviour."

"Stop saying that!" they snapped, "We don't need to keep hearing that!"

"Well listen to that bit of advice and people will stop saying that to you."

The twins payed no attention and ran to join the other students.

"Welcome students to Morgan's Mine," said the tour guide. "This mine was first opened in 1903 when the town of Great Waterton was opened. For many years, engines of the North Western Railway and the workers went into that mine to collect the rocks from inside and deliver them to other destinations. From what I've been told, this mine was busier than a bee-hive."

The Students chuckled, except for James, he just groaned and rubbed the tip of his nose.

"Sadly by the year 1957, the mine wasn't proving to be as reliable as it used to be," the tour guide continued, "and in that year, the mine was closed down, which was followed by the loss of Great Waterton."

"Over the last few years since the town's discovery, we have been working very hard to restore the mine and today students, you'll be the first to set foot into the mine since it has reopened."

The students felt very honred when they heard this.

Before going into the mine, the teachers assigned everyone into groups of two, "it's for safety reasons and to make sure no one gets lost in there," said one of the teachers.

Bill and Ben were disappointed when the teachers gave them different partners.

"At least they won't be able to plan any new pranks together now," James whispered to Percy, who nodded in agreement.

Once again, Ben was teamed up with Edward and Bill was teamed up with Rosie. Ben wasn't happy with this arrangement, but Bill was, "I think I can have some fun with this one," he thought cheekily to himself.

When they were all ready, the students, two teachers and the tour guide went into the mine. It was dark with small lanterns hanging from the roof.

"Getting scared Rosie?" Bill asked with a sly smile.

"No," she said, "I'm not scared."

But Bill was not convinced, especially looking at Rosie's face. She was a little scared of her surrondings and although she tried to hide her fears, some people could see it

"Just stay calm Rosie," Edward called kindly to her, "there's nothing to be scared of in here."

That calmed Rosie down and she looked back, only to find no sign of Bill, "Bill! Where are you?"

She turned around and..."BOO!"

"AHHH!" Rosie cried.

Bill had taken her by surprise by hiding out of view and popped out when Rosie wasn't expecting it.

"You're such a scaredy cat," Bill laughed, "I can't believe you fell for it."

Ben was laughing too, but not for long as their teacher came walking up to them. They were given stern words and were warned that any further action would mean that they would be returning to the bus. While the teacher was scolding the twins, Edward did all he could to calm Rosie down.

The teacher then spoke to Rosie, "just keep your eyes on Bill and he won't be able to play his tricks."

From that point onwards, Rosie followed the teacher's advice and kept a firm eye on Bill. He found it quite annoying and also found the field trip to be a real bore.

"I wish I could have some fun," he thought to himself.

It wasn't long before Bill's wish was to come true. As the group walked up to a junction, Bill saw a flatbed sitting on the tracks. He watched Rosie and when she turned away for a second, he ran up to the flatbed, pushed it and jumped up on it.

"Bill!" Rosie called when she saw what was going on. She looked back to the group, but no one seemed to notice. She wasn't sure of what to do. She wasn't sure if she should stay with the other groups or go after Bill. In the end, she decided to go after him.

She ran along on the tracks for quite some time, but was unable to catch up to Bill.

"Bother that boy, why did he have to do that?"

"Help!" cried a voice. "Help me!"

Rosie ran to the source of the voice and soon found who was shouting. It was Bill, struggling to keep his head above water after his flatbed crashed into a barrier and splashed into the water below.

"I can't swim!" he cried, "Help me!"

Rosie didn't need telling twice, she dived into the water and swam over to Bill, "put your arm on my shoulder, I'll take you back to safety." Bill did as he was told and soon, Rosie was helping him over to a very large rock that stood above the water.

"Oh thanks," sighed Bill, "that was scary."

"You wouldn't have had to go threw that had you decided not to steal a flatbed and take off for a joyride."

"I was bored!" Bill protested.

"Well not thanks to your boredom, we're far away from the group and they don't know where we are."

"Oh gee, I didn't think about the...achoo!" Bill sneezed.

"Great, now you're getting a cold, we need to get back to the group."

"But how? We'll get lost if we go threw any of those tunnels."

Lucky for them though, Rosie remembered what her brother said to her before, "we won't if we go back the way we came."

"But I don't remember the way back."

"Maybe you don't, but I do," said Rosie. "I took the time to look at my surrondings as I was chasing after you and your flatbed. Now come on Bill, let's go."

The two teenagers went back to the tunnel where they had come from and thanks to Rosie, they were able to retrace their steps and soon reached the junction.

"Bill! Rosie!" cried the teachers.

They looked and found everyone waiting at the enterance of the other tunnel. Both teachers were not happy, "we thought having you two paired together would prevent any trouble, but it seems that we were wrong. When we get back to school, you will both stay for after school detention."

Rosie felt awful, but not as much as Bill.

"Don't blame Rosie, it was my fault," sighed Bill. "I was so bored that I took a lone flatbed off for a joyride, but then I smashed into a barrier and splashed into the water. Had it not been for Rosie, I would've drowned and I wouldn't have been able to get back here without her."

"I see," said Bill's teacher.

"Well then I guess Rosie doesn't need to stay for detention," said her teacher, "but you will Bill and I hope that after today, you won't ever try that again."

"Oh don't worry, I never will," he said. This time, Bill didn't cross his fingers behind his back, he meant every word.

The teachers went with Bill and Rosie so they could get dried up and get some dry clothes from the nearby shops.

"Rosie," Bill said afterwords, "I am sorry about the tricks we've been playing on you and thank you for helping me back in the mine."

"Well you're welcome Bill, I'm just glad you're not hurt."

Bill just smiled and promised to have a talk with Ben when they next spoke. He was true to his word and after much time, Ben apologized for the tricks and both boys promised never to play anymore tricks on Rosie again.


	26. Chapter 26 Emilys Bad Day

_**Sodor High School: Thomas & Friends Tales**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Based on the Railway Series by the: Rev. W. and Christopher Awdry**_

_**Based on the Television Series by: David Mitton, Britt AllCroft, Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate**_

Well my friends, we've finally made it to the Season 1 finale and of course, we see Thomas, Emily and the Scottish Twins return to Sodor after being in Scotland for a while. Anyhow, that's all I have to say for now, rating is still the same as always with no swearing and I'm dedicating this chapter to all my friends and to all of you readers as well. Season 2 will be beginning after halloween.

_**Episode 26: Emily's Bad Day**_

Thomas and Emily had enjoyed visiting Scotland, even though they never did see the lochness monster. During their stay, Emily felt for sure that her bond with Thomas had grown stronger than before. But there was still one question on her mind: "Does he love me?" She wanted to ask him, but she didn't have the courage to ask him.

The visit couldn't last forever. The day soon arrived when they, plus Donald and Douglas, would have to return to Sodor.

Thomas and the Twins got up early that morning and got ready, rather quickly, but Emily overslept.

"If she doesna get up soon, we'll ne'er bae able ta make it ta the big station at Knapford," said Donald.

"Don't worry guys, I'll wake her up," said Thomas.

"Alright then," and they exchanged winks with each other, can you guess why?

The door for the room was closed and Thomas had no idea if Emily was getting changed or not. He knocked a few times and called into the room.

"Emily, are you awake? We got to be leaving soon."

Emily didn't answer at first, mostly because she was in a deep sleep. Thomas called out to her a couple more times, then she finally woke up. She looked at the clock and realised what time it was.

"Yeah Thomas, I'm awake," she called back to him. "Just give me a few min...oww!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she called threw her gritted teeth. Through not paying attention to what she was doing, Emily had bashed her right foot straight into the bed. "I won't be long!"

Once the pain had left her foot, Emily went to grab her favourite pink shirt from the coatrack. She got it off safely, but while walking over to her suitcase, she heard some tearing sounds.

"Oh no, please don't be what I think it is."

But it was. Emily's favourite shirt had gotten caught on the railing sticking out on the right side of the bed, tearing the T-Shirt up badly. Emily was upset, this happened to be her favourite shirt and now it was ruined. But she knew that now wasn't the best time to cry over it, she had to get herself ready and fast.

"We're gonna bae late if we dinna leave soon," grumbled Donald.

"Och dinna rush the wee lass," Douglas said to him. "I'm sure she'll bae oot at any moment."

Emily had soon changed into a new set of clothes and had finished packing everything up. Now all that was left was to brush her hair.

"I can't believe my luck so far today," she thought to herself. "Oh well, at least it can't get any worse."

But it would. Emily discovered that she had tangles in her hair and worst still, she couldn't find her brush.

"Where could it have gone? It's not like it could..."

Bark! Bark!

She turned to the source of the sound and found the neighbour's dog sitting next to her bed, and with her brush in it's mouth.

"Okay little doggy, give me my brush back and I'll take you home."

But the dog had other ideas, it got up, ran round the room with Emily chasing it, and jumped out the open window. Emily ran to the window and looked down. The Little dog had landed in the bushes safely and ran away.

"Emily, are ye done in there?" called Douglas.

"Uh...uh..." Emily wasn't sure of what she should say. It would be embarrassing to say that a dog stole her brush. She looked around for another brush, but couldn't find one. She did spot a hat with robbins though. "Yeah, I'm coming out now!" she grabbed the hat and tied the ribbon so it would stay on her head.

The four teens were soon ready to go. Olivia was surprised to see her hat on Emily's head, but she said Emily could keep it if she really wanted it.

"Thank ye sae much for comin' and fer solvin' the mystery," she smiled.

"Och, it was oor pleasure cous," smiled Douglas. "We're always glad ta help."

Thomas, Donald and Emily nodded in agreement. "Ye four are always welcome he'e, anytime ye want."

They said their final goodbyes, then they went to the big train station. Emily was at the back of the group when she saw something out on the water. She tried to pull her camera out of her bag, but ended up tripping on a rock and falling into some mud.

"Yuck," she groaned.

Thomas heard her and went back to help her, "are you alright Emily?"

"Yeah, I'm just having a bad day. I think I just got out on the wrong side of the bed."

She looked out to the water, but it was still and quiet now.

"Oh no, I missed it again."

The four teens continued on to the train station and arrived in time to see their train leave.

"Och nae," groaned Donald, "we're ta late!"

"I'm sorry guys," sighed Emily unhappily. "I didn't mean to make us miss our train."

"Nae that's okay Emily," Douglas said with a reassuring smile. "This happens from time ta time. We'll just boord the next train fer Sodor."

With plenty of time on their hands, the four teens waited on the platform, watching as all the trains came and went.

It was two hours before the next train finally arrived. That was a sigh of relief right there, but there was another problem. Lots of people wanted to go to Sodor and as a result of it, the four teens discovered that just about every seat had been taken.

"Ohh bother and blow," grumbled the twins in unison.

"I must be cursed today," Emily thought to herself. "First my foot, then a dog steals my brush, we miss the train from before and..." that when she noticed. The bow keeping that hat on Emily's head was stuck and nothing she did could undo it. "Oh for crying out loud."

"Emily, do you need a hand?"

"No thank you Thomas, I'm alright."

But she wasn't, she was feeling miserable.

Fortunetly, several passengers gave up their seats to the four teenagers while they went off to find another seat.

"Tis good ta see that there are some people who still 'ave manners," commented Donald.

"Aye," agreed Douglas. Then he looked over to Emily, who was still struggling with the bow. "Need a hand Emily?"

"No, I got this," but of course she didn't.

After a minute, Emily gave up and looked out the window. "Oh well, at least it's a nice day."

Within an hour, the nice sunny weather disappeared and heavy rain poured down everywhere, even on the train. "Oh for crying out loud!" groaned Emily.

"Amazin' how the weather can change sae quickly with nae warnin'," said Donald. "I only hope we dinna run into any mure trouble on the way."

Emily didn't say anything. At this point and time, she felt that everytime she said or thought anything, bad things would come up. So, in her view, she decided not to say anything just to be on the safe side. Thomas was worried for his green haired friend. He wanted to ask her a question, but was interupted by the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be diverted off the main line as two special goods have to go threw. We are sorry for the inconvence, we will continue on to Sodor as soon as the line is clear. That is all."

The intercom turned off and all the passengers groaned loudly.

"Naw that's some rotten luck," commented Donald.

"I knew it, I'm cursed today and everyone is suffering cause of me," sobbed Emily. She got up from her seat and ran away.

"Emily? Where are you going? Come back!" But Thomas' words fell on deaf ears as Emily continued to run away with tears pouring down from her brown eyes.

"Whit was it somethin' I said?" asked Donald.

"I don't know, but if I lose Emily, then her father will make sure that my name becomes mud."

And with that, he ran off after Emily.

The green haired girl had managed to get a good start and got out of Thomas' sight within seconds. She went into a small washroom and tried again to get her bow untied, but with little success. She gave up after a while and sat down in front of the door.

"I'm not going to come out of here until we finally come to Sodor," she sobbed.

Thomas went from one coach to another, but he wasn't able to find Emily. He even asked people if they had seen her, but all they said was: "Sorry, we haven't seen her."

"Oh cinders and Ashes, where could that girl have gotten to?" he thought to himself. "Maybe if I think like her, I'll know where she's hiding."

So while one of the trains rattled by, Thomas thought about what Emily would do.

"She would want to be alone...hide somewhere where no one can invade her space..." it finally hit him. "The washroom, it's the only part of the train where she can hide from everyone."

There were at least five washrooms on board the train, so Thomas had to search them all. Two he found empty and two were being used by other passengers. At last, he reached the last washroom and found lots of people shouting at the closed door. "Come on lady, we have to use the washroom too you know!"

"Go away, go use the other washrooms!" Emily's voice called out.

"I'm not going to another washroom!" shouted one of the passengers. "Get out of there or I'll bust the door down and force you out!"

"Oh you will huh?" asked a firm voice.

The passenger gulped and looked to see that the voice belonged to see the guard of the train standing close by.

"No I wasn't really going to do that sir," said the passenger. "I was only saying that to get her out of the washroom."

The guard looked at the passenger with a firm stare, "well as long as you didn't mean it, I'll only let you off with a warning. If you ever try doing that for real on _my_ train, then you shall be dealt with. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir and don't worry, I won't do any damage."

"Good."

Thomas walked up, "excuse me Mr Guard, but I think I can get her out without causing any damage."

"Well give it a try my boy, these passengers have tried everything else."

Thomas knocked on the door and called to Emily, "Emily! It's me Thomas! Can you come out so we can talk?"

"No!" came the blunt sad reply. "I'm jinxed Thomas and if I come out of here, we could end up in an accident!"

"Oh Emily, you're not jinxed. You're just having a bad day that's all. We all have days like that."

"And how would you know?"

"Cause I've had bad days too. I once left my sisters at the park cause I was impatient, then another time I fell into a hole leading into a mine, and not to be forgotten was my misadventures in Morgan's Mine. Heck, I once lost my brakes when you and I were racing Spencer. Remember that Emily?"

There was no reply from the green haired girl, so Thomas continued.

"I really want to help you Emily, I don't like seeing one of my good friends sad," he said kindly. "So if you come out, we can talk and I can help you, if you would like my help. What do you say Emily?"

There was a pause, then the door oepned and Thomas could see his sobbing friend.

"You're not alone in this Emily, you never will be."

Emily didn't say anything, she was about ready to burst into tears again. She ran up to Thomas and gave him a hug. This was met with a small round of appaluse from the passengers and the guard.

After that, Thomas and Emily returned to their seats. Emily explained everything to the twins and apologized for making them worry. They told her that she didn't need to apologize, cause as Thomas said, they all have bad days every now and then. Just after they said that, the intercom came back on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be leaving in a few minutes as that other special goods train has been spotted and will pass us in a few seconds. We thank you for your patience and we hope you will enjoy the rest of your ride with us."

The intercom went silent and the other train roared by. Once it had passed, the passenger train was finally able to continue it's journey.

"See Emily," commented Donald. "If ye really we're cursed, we wouldna bae back on the main line and we wouldna bae goin' home any time soon."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"By the way, why 're ye wearin' oor cousin's hat?" asked Douglas.

Emily swallowed her pride and told the three teenage boys everything. "...and that's how I got this hat on, but now I can't get it off."

"Would you like some help getting it off?" Thomas asked kindly.

"Yes please, this hat is very itchy."

Donald and Douglas chuckled, "yeah oor cousin used ta say that all the time when we were younger. Tis probably why she doesna wear it nowadays."

At first, it was hard for Thomas to remove the hat off Emily's head. That bow was stuck on fast, but finally, he managed to get it off, allowing Emily to take it off her head and reveal her messy hair. She thought that Thomas and the twins would laugh at her, but they didn't.

"Here Emily, you can use my brush."

Thomas had reached into the small bag that he had been carrying and pulled out his own hair brush.

"Thank you Thomas, that is so sweet of you," Emily smiled.

Donald and Douglas looked over to their twin and smirked, "ye knaw Donal', I dae believe they are comin' closer together, if ye knaw what I mean."

"Aye, I knaw whit ye mean Douggie."

But they only said it to themselves.

Thankfully, the rest of the trip was uneventful. Emily was able to fix her hair and had cleaned most of the mud off herself. The four teenagers talked of past events until, very late in the evening, their train finally pulled into the big railway station at Knapford.

"We're home," smiled Douglas.

Waiting on the platform were Thomas' sisters, Percy and Rosie. When Thomas came off the train, Rosie couldn't help herself, she ran up to Thomas and gave him a big hug. "Welcome home Thomas, we all missed you."

"Yeah I missed you guys too," he groaned. Rosie was hugging him so tightly that the poor boy couldn't breathe.

Emily could see this right away, "for goodness sakes Rosie," she said firmly. "Let go of him, he can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry about that Thomas," Rosie apologized and let go of him.

"It's good to see all of you again," said Percy. "It just hasn't been the same since you left."

"Well thank you for the welcome back Percy," smiled Emily.

A whistle sounded from another platform, which meant that the train leading to Ffarquhar would be leaving soon. The teenagers said their good nights and went their seperate ways.

Along the way, Percy told Thomas and Emily of the most recent events, then they told Percy and the sisters of their adventures in Scotland.

"We had a good time there," Emily said afterwords, "but it feels good to be home again." Thomas nodded happily in agreement.

Later that evening, Emily was in her room reading an adventure novel after getting out of the shower. She was just completing the chapter she was reading, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Thomas, can I come in?"

"Sure Thomas, come in."

Thomas opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. "How are you feeling now Emily? You looked quite upset earlier."

"Oh don't worry about me Thomas, I'm feeling much better now."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," he smiled at his friend. "Anywho, Annie and Clarabel have gone to bed and I'm going to call it a night myself, it's been a long day."

Emily chuckled, "you can say that again."

"Oh and Emily..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming along with us, I really would've missed you if you hadn't come."

Emily started to blush, "well I..." she never finished cause at that moment, Thomas had leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Emily was surprised and speechless.

"See you in the morning Emily."

He got up from her bed and closed the door behind him.

Emily was still speechless, but finally she snapped back to her senses. "He must like me if he would do that," she thought only to herself. With that happy thought in her mind, she closed her eyes and went off to Dreamland.

Far away, outside the Sodor High School, a young man was standing on the sidewalk while looking at the building.

"Nice," he muttered. "I'm looking forward to going in there soon." He then turned and left. Who was that young man you might be asking? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next story to find out.


End file.
